¿Solo Primos? - Naruhina
by SecretNH
Summary: ¿A quien le gustan los romances prohibidos? Pues aquí les traigo uno jeje... Un Naruto y Hinata primos ¿Qué se puede esperar? Aclaración: Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos, solo es una adaptación por mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.
1. Prologo

Siempre creí que las mariposas de las que todo el mundo habla era pura cursilería. Que no existía alguien que pudiera hacer latir tu corazón tan fuerte que tuvieras miedo de que lo escuchara todo el mundo. Nunca creí que con tan solo un roce la piel se erizara, calentara y sensibilizara. Nunca creí que una persona pueda hacerte sentir tan débil, fuerte y estúpida a la vez.

Pero sí...

Existe.

Todos y todo en mi ámbito era perfecto.

En la preparatoria era la mejor de la clase, aunque me costara aprender mucho mas que los demás, era la verdad. Me la pasaba estudiando dia y noche. Tenía pocos amigos, pero no era algo que me preocupase, no tenia tiempo para ellos de todos modos. Y por la mayor suerte del mundo, tenía novio perfecto y una familia que me quiere.

Pero al cumplir 18 años mi vida cambió radicalmente.

En ese momento, aún era esa chica al que solo le importaba el estudio y nada más, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y las cosas que fueron sucediendo lo que pensaba que era lo más importante ya me dio igual. Me dejaron de importar mis estudios y mi futuro.

Mi vida en Seattle, era de envidiar. En ese entonces pensaba que no necesitaba a nadie ni nada más, pero hoy sé que estaba equivocada.

Lo necesitaba a él.

Necesitaba a ese chico que me enloquece en todos los sentidos posibles. Necesitaba sentir el peligro, lo incorrecto, lo prohibido...

Él robó cada pensamiento, cada mirada, cada sentimiento. Pero podría haber vivido con eso, si tan solo él... no hubiera robado también mi corazón.

Me lo arrebató todo.

Como ya dije, mi vida era perfecta, de envidiar. Hasta que llegó Naruto, y cambió todo aspecto de mi vida y a mí con ella.

Aún no sé descifrar si ese cambio fue bueno o no. Pero no cambiaría nada de lo que viví.

No podría cambiar todo lo que pasé con él por nada del mundo.

«Yo no tenía planeado que pasara, solo apareció en mi vida y no pude detenerlo»

...


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hinata**

— ¡Mamá! —grité desde mi habitación, baje corriendo las escaleras para encontrar a mi madre en la mesa con un montón de documentos y escribiendo en su Laptop. Ella se dedica a las finanzas y todo el tiempo está ocupada, rara vez entablamos conversación.

No es que eso me moleste, pero a veces necesito una madre a la cual pueda pedirle consejos. Ella nunca estuvo en los momentos en los que más la necesitaba y eso duele un poco.

— ¿Mamá? —Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarme y me dedicó una sonrisa, luego volvió su vista hacia su trabajo.

—Sí, ¿Qué sucede Hinata? —dijo ella con un tono de voz dulce y al mismo tiempo agotado. Lo del tono dulce me dejó en Shock.

—No encuentro mi pasaje de avión, ¿sabes donde esta? —pregunté cautelosa.

«No arruines su buen humor, Hinata. No lo hagas.»

—No, pero estoy segura que tu hermano si lo sabe —Me miró y me guiñó un ojo. No pude evitar reír.

—Está bien —Levanté mi dedo pulgar—. Gracias.

Volví a subir las escaleras y fui a buscar a Neji en su cuarto, toque 2 veces la puerta hasta que abrió. Neji era uno de los chicos más guapos del instituto. Tiene pelo largo y de color castaño oscuro, ojos perlas y es muy alto. Pero cuando abrió la puerta estaba irreconocible, despeinado, sin camiseta y pálido. Anoche salió a una fiesta con sus amigos y estoy segura que tiene una gran resaca.

— ¿Que sucede Hinata? —dijo en tono borde, está de mal humor. Miré dentro de su habitación y me di cuenta que había una chica acostada en su cama, todas las noches había una chica diferente en su cuarto. Lástima que mamá no es consciente de eso, si lo fuera la echaría a patadas de aquí.

—Busco mi pasaje de avión ¿Sabes donde está? —Me crucé de brazos y trate de intimidarlo con la mirada, sé que no me salía nada bien porque se echó a reír.

—¿Tratas de asustarme? No hagas esa cara, da miedo —Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y me dio una mirada confiada.

—Sí, sí. Que gracioso —Puse los ojos en blanco—. Ahora dime donde esta mi pasaje.

Neji y yo tenemos una relación de confianza y mucho cariño. Él me lleva 5 años y siempre cuidaba de mi. Siempre quiso ocupar el rol de padre conmigo ya que nunca tuve uno, el se fue dejándonos solos cuando yo apenas era una bebé y que sabía que Neji, no quería que me fuera.

—¿Cuando te vas? —dijo él sin soltarme.

—En un par de minutos —«No llores, Hinata»

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? —Miré a la chica acostada y negué con la cabeza.

—No, gracias. No hace falta, me llevará mamá.

—Está bien. Te quiero —«No llores»

—Yo también —Dicho eso me di la vuelta y no lo mire, si lo hacía sabía que iba a llorar y no querría irme, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

Me llamo Hinata Hyuga. Vivo en la ciudad de Seattle. Voy a irme a vivir a la casa de mi tía Kushina en Inglaterra para ir a una de las mejores universidades de allí, no fue fácil tomar esa decisión... Tenía que dejar a mis amigos, mi casa, mi vida, mi familia pero deseo demasiado ir a esa escuela es por eso que tomé esta decisión y creo que es la correcta.

Mi primo Naruto, estará también en la misma ciudad. ¡Dios! La única verdadera razón de no querer ir allí era por él.

 _ ***Hace 8 años...**_

—¡Mamaaaaaaá! —grité tirada llorando, nadie vino así que seguí gritando hasta que escuché unos pasos bajar por las escaleras.

—Mierda —susurró Naruto corriendo hacia mí—. ¿Qué te pasó, Hina?

—Yo me caí intentando agarrar algo que está arriba del estante. —Él se agachó y me agarró la rodilla que estaba lastimada y sangrando bastante.

—Espérame aquí iré a buscar una venda —dijo él levantándose.

—¡No! No te vayas quédate conmigo por favor —Tenía miedo de que no volviera. Sentía que si la gente se iba nunca más volvería... Como lo hizo mi padre. Es un poco infantil pero no puedo evitarlo, con solo pensar que mi madre o mi hermano se irán entro en pánico, no quería que me abandonaran otra vez.

—Hinata, debo buscar las vendas, necesito curarte —suplicó. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza liberando su brazo.

Él volvió después de 3 minutos y se agachó para ponerme la venda en la rodilla, cuando terminó me miró directo a los ojos y se acercó para secar una lágrima que bajaba por mi mejilla, luego se acercó a mí lentamente hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron, yo no pude detenerlo. No quise detenerlo... Naruto me besó, fue mi primer beso y me siento rara. Mi estómago no para de hacerme cosquillas. Él se separó de mí y acarició mi mejilla.

—Lo siento, pero siempre quise hacer eso —susurró Naruto. Se levantó y se fue. El día siguiente volví a mi casa y él dejó que me fuera sin despedirse.

 _ ***Presente:**_

Nunca volvimos a hablar otra vez.

—¡Hinata! —gritó mi madre interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Bajé las escaleras y ella estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—No grites, estoy justo aquí —Ella se acercó a mí con una expresión de enojo en su rostro de la cual estaba acostumbrada. Cada vez que la veía siempre tenía algo por lo que enojarse.

«¿Hinata, que significa esta B+?» «¿Hinata, estudiaste lo suficiente para el examen?» «Hinata, no tienes porque salir» «Hinata, tu amiga no es muy buena influencia para ti»

— ¿No has terminado con él todavía? Hinata ya habíamos hablado de esto... —Levanté mi mano en señal de que parara de hablar. No entendía nada lo que me estaba diciendo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando mamá? —Pregunte confundida.

—Utakata está allí esperándote en el sofá, pensé que habías terminado con él —La desaprobación de mi madre en su rostro no me pasó desapercibida.

—Nunca dijiste que debía terminar con él mamá —Fui a la sala ignorando todo lo que tuviera que decir. Hace más de tres años que estoy con Utakata y no voy a terminar con él. Nosotros nos las arreglaremos para vernos.

—Hola preciosa —dijo Utakata mientras se levantaba del sofá con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hola —dije mientras sonreía y me acercaba a él para plantarle un beso en los labios. Ambos nos sentamos en el sofá mirándonos el uno al otro. No puedo creer que alguien así esté conmigo. Él es hermoso; tiene ojos color miel y cabello marrón oscuro, es atento, tierno y me quiere. No puedo pedir más.

— ¿Ya tienes todo preparado? —preguntó.

—Si... —suspiré mientras jugaba con los botones de mi camisa—. ¿Has visto a Karin?

—Dijo que no podía venir a despedirse de ti porque lloraras y tu odias que haga eso —Utakata me dio una sonrisa forzada.

Karin es mi mejor amiga desde la infancia, también es la de Utakata. Ella nos presentó hace 3 años y dijo que seriamos perfectos el uno para el otro. Recuerdo que cuando dijo eso ambos nos sonrojamos y estuvimos toda la noche avergonzados. Después de dos noches él me invitó a salir y nos volvimos inseparables desde entonces.

—Tiene razón, lo hago —Aun seguía jugando con los botones de mi camisa sin tener idea de que decir, no soy buena con las despedidas y no se que se supone que debería hacer.

—Te voy a extrañar demasiado, no sé qué haré sin ti —dice Utakata mientras me pone un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Yo tampoco sé qué haré sin ti —digo apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres irte de aquí? Lejos de tu familia y de todas las personas que conoces —pregunta él otra vez. Creo que esta es la séptima o novena vez que lo hace.

—Utakata ya lo discutimos, este es mi sueño y voy a ir a la casa de mi tía, no voy a estar sola.

—Lo sé, es solo que...

—Es hora de irnos, Hinata —dice mi madre. Yo solo asiento con la cabeza y me levanto del sofá.

— ¿Que ibas a decirme? —Le pregunto a Utakata. Él niega con la cabeza y me besa, esta vez un poco más brusco.

—Te quiero —dice mientras separa nuestros labios y me da un abrazo.

—Yo también —Le devuelvo el abrazo y nos dirigimos a la puerta.

Con un último beso de despedida lo veo irse por la acera.

—Tendrías que haber terminado con él, Hinata —dice mi madre desde el coche con los brazos cruzados. Yo pongo los ojos en blanco y entro al coche.

Un minuto después me estoy alejando de la casa en la cual me crié, de mi vecindario. Me estoy alejando de mi vida para empezar una nueva, una vida en la cual yo voy a tomar mis propias decisiones y ya no dependeré de nadie nunca más. Estoy empezando la vida de una persona adulta, con responsabilidades y preocupaciones. Estoy comenzando mi futuro...

Llevo esperando este momento desde siempre. Mi madre fue la que me inculcó que debía tener que ir a la universidad para conseguir un trabajo y tener una buena carrera. Me quiero licenciar en Literatura y creo que esa fue la única decisión que tomé de la cual mi madre no estuvo muy contenta. Ella quería que fuera abogada o me dedicara a las finanzas como ella, pero nunca me atrajo dedicarme a ello.

No puedo creer que en un par de horas estaré en el lugar con el que hemos soñado mi madre y yo desde siempre. Tanto trabajo y esfuerzo por fin rinde sus frutos y ahora por fin viviré mi sueño.

 **Ojalá les agrade la historia y me regalen sus reviews...**


	3. Capitulo 2

La despedida con mamá fue un poco dura o en otras palabras pesada. Ella me preguntó como cien veces si no olvidaba nada y que si necesitaba más tiempo para pensarlo mejor lo de una universidad tan lejos de casa, y yo cien veces le respondí que sí, pero siguió insistiendo hasta que me subí al avión.

Si yo tan solo hubiera dicho que necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo mejor, ella seguramente me daría un discurso de que tengo que ser fuerte y que seguro podría resumen solo me preguntaba eso porque quería hacer el papel de madre comprensiva, cosa que jamás fue. Ella desea aún más que yo esa universidad.

Dormí casi todo el vuelo, las pastillas que me compré para dormir eran increíbles. Yo no soy de usar ese tipo de cosas, pero yo tengo cierto temor a los aviones y más hoy que viajé sola, al menos las otras veces siempre estaba la muñeca de mi madre o la mano de mi hermano a mi lado. Cuando salí del avión estaba un poco perdida, pasó demasiado tiempo desde que estuve aquí. Además que cuando era niña, no me parecía suficientemente excitante un aeropuerto, por lo que nunca le presté demasiada atención.

—¡Hinata! —gritó alguien entre la multitud del aeropuerto, me di vuelta y vi a mi tía agitando la mano y dirigiéndose a mi. Cuando llegó me dio un abrazo—. ¡Oh por dios! ¡Mira que grande estas! ¡Y qué hermosa!

No me consideraba hermosa, quiero decir no soy fea pero no me considero una chica guapa. Tengo el pelo largo y negro azulado, ojos perlas como los de mi padre, No soy flaca, soy más normal y mido 1,62.

—Gracias —dije con una sonrisa forzada.

No estoy especialmente feliz por ver a Kushina. Ella nunca tuvo interés en vernos. Mi madre llamó muchas veces por cuatro años, pero rara vez devolvía las llamadas. Después de un tiempo dejó de llamar. Fue como que de un momento a otro no nos quería ver mas y ninguno supo porqué.

Mi madre la llamó otra vez hace dos semanas solo para preguntarle si podía quedarme con ella un tiempo mientras estaba en la universidad. Un apartamento salia demasiado y mi madre no me tenía la suficiente confianza como para dejarme vivir sola. Así que en resumen era vivir con Kushina e ir a la universidad Lindel o ir a la estatal en Seattle. No lo tuve que pensar mucho la verdad.

Aunque en realidad fue un juego mental, como todo lo que hacia ella. Ella no permitirá, bajo ningún punto de vista, que yo dejara ir la oportunidad de ir a Lindel. Es la universidad que ambas siempre soñamos. Solo me amenazó porque es su mejor manera de hacerme obedecer y lo sabe. Sabe que ella me aterra más que el mismísimo diablo.

Esta universidad tiene una característica que no tienen otras instituciones. Es bastante estricta. No dejan que te pases de listo. Ya se, se supone que en la universidad puedes hacer tu vida, hacer las cosas que quieres, pero en esta no es así. Si aceptaste y aplicaste para esta universidad, son sus órdenes y sus reglas. Tienes que ir a clase, no debes llegar tarde, debes cumplir cada uno de los deberes que te mandan... En resumen no salí de la secundaria, pero la diferencia es que cuando salga de aquí voy a tener un titulo.

—¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo? —preguntó ella mientras miraba mi ropa. Llevaba puesto unos jeans gastados, unas zapatillas vans y una camiseta. Miré la ropa de ella y estaba muy formal, tenía unos tacones que si yo me los pusiera me rompería el cuello, una falda tipo lápiz y una camisa blanca. Su aspecto físico no estaba para nada mal. Pasaron 10 años y estaba tal cual la recordaba. Su pelo rojo intenso estaba perfectamente peinado y se maquilló bastante bien para la ocasión, sus ojos son cafés y su piel es blanca.

Levanté la vista y ella estaba mirando para todos lados. Seguramente esperando no encontrar a nadie conocido para no ser vista conmigo.

«No estas haciendo ningun punto a tu favor, Kushina» me dije a mí misma.

—Bastante bien —Me limité a decir. Ella volvió su mirada a mi y me sonrió. La sonrisa más falsa que vi en mi vida.

—Bueno, vamos a casa y en el camino me cuentas todos los detalles de cómo fue tu vida en estos 8 años que no te he visto.

Técnicamente nos la pasamos hablando de su vida, de su ex novio, de su trabajo, del esfuerzo que hizo por Naruto todos estos años y un par de cosas mas que no escuche.

Llegamos a la entrada después de cuarenta y cinco minutos, cuando salí el coche vi una casa gigante de dos pisos. Se ve que Kushina gana muy bien en su trabajo.

—Déjame ayudarte con tu equipaje —Ella quitó el equipaje de mi mano y se dirigió a la casa.

—No hace falta —Negué con la cabeza y la seguí.

Ella no respondió y entró por el umbral. Cuando pase junto a ella en la sala no puede evitar abrir la boca por el asombro.

Era la sala más hermosa que vi en mi vida. Contra el ventanal que está a la derecha hay un sofá Chaise Longue blanco y a sus lados unas lámparas, una mesita de café hecha de vidrio en frente del sofá y alrededor de toda esta parte de la sala está llena de cuadros. Luego a mi izquierda está la escalera y en frente de mi un pasillo lleno de puertas.

—¿Cuántas cosas llevas ahí dentro? —preguntó casi jadeando, yo me encogí de hombros

—Las necesarias para vivir aquí. —dije contemplando esta hermosa casa.

—Bueno este es tu nuevo hogar ahora, espero que sea de tu agrado. —Me reí.

—Si es muy bonito. —Bonito es poco para lo que es todo esto. Si esto es la sala ya me imagino lo que será cada habitación de esta casa.

—Que bueno que te guste, sígueme te llevare a tu habitación. —La seguí, cargando mis maletas esta vez. Subimos las escaleras y había un pasillo con cuatro puertas, paramos en la última de ellas y Kushina abrió la puerta. Se corrió para permitirme pasar y mi boca se abrió aún más que cuando vi la sala.

La habitación era gigante y estaba pintada de un azul francés bastante delicado. La cama estaba contra la pared frente a mí, era de dos plazas y sus sábanas combinaban con el color de la habitación. A su lado hay una mesita con una lámpara de lava apoyada en ella. Contra la pared del lado izquierdo un escritorio con una Laptop y en la pared del lado derecho una estantería muy moderna, a su lado una puerta blanca. Me acerco a esa puerta y es un armario chico pero entra toda mi ropa aquí, cuando cierro la puerta miro a Kushina con mi expresión de asombro todavía en mi rostro.

—Esta es tu habitación, ponte cómoda. Yo me tengo que ir a trabajar, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme, mi teléfono está en el refrigerador en la cocina y creo que Naruto, está en su habitación. Él no vive aquí, vive en un apartamento cerca de Bloomsbury, se está quedando aquí un tiempo por unos problemas que tiene en su casa. —No entendía porqué me estaba aclarando eso, pero solo asentí con la cabeza—. Bueno de todas formas, si necesitas algo llámalo —dijo ella señalándome la habitación del frente.

—No hay problema, gracias por dejarme quedarme y bueno por todo esto —Levanté ligeramente mi mano y señalé esta habitación.

«Mi habitación» ¿Debería considerarla mía?

—Cariño, no hace falta que me agradezcas es un gusto tenerte aquí —dijo y se fue apurada.

No pude evitar mirar la puerta de enfrente, ¿Estaría Naruto allí? ¡¿No era que se había mudado hace mucho?! Creí que no iba a verlo nunca más. Puede que esté actuando muy infantilmente al seguir pensando en algo que pasó hace ocho años, pero fue mi primer beso y es imposible olvidar que él me lo dio.

Después de varios segundos pensando que debería hacer, decidí tratar de superar todo lo del pasado. El primer paso para hacerlo es saludarlo creo... así que toqué la puerta una vez y un chico de piel canela alto, delgado, y muy apuesto la abrió. No pude evitar ver sus ojos, eran la cosa más hermosa que vi jamás, eran color azul, creo. Era difícil identificar qué color eran pero son bellísimos.

Tenía el pelo rubio y desaliñado con unas marcas en sus mejillas que le daban aspecto de andar al acecho, las ganas de tocarlas eran demasiadas. Después bajé mi mirada a sus labios. Eran labios carnosos, parecían ser dulces y suaves.

«¿Que estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué estoy actuando así? ¡Él está mirándote tonta! ¡Parece que quieres comerlo! ¡Reacciona Hinata!» Me di cuenta en el momento, él estaba mirándome serio, sus ojos estaban brillantes y sus pupilas se dilataron, estábamos muy cerca uno del otro, él estaba respirando muy fuerte y sentía su aliento cálido chocando en mi cara.

—Hola —dije separandome de él y mirando el piso. Mi voz no sonó tan inestable como me sentía por dentro

—Hola —dijo él, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. ¿Qué le pasó al niño que había conocido? Esperaba a ese chico flacucho y bajito, pero en su lugar hay un chico alto y guapísimo.

—Eh, cuanto tiempo. —Lo miré esperando que el calor que sentí en mis mejillas haya desaparecido—. ¿Como has estado?

—No me quejo —dijo de forma fría y cortante.

—Oh, Está bien, yo solo vine a saludar y... —No se me ocurría nada.

—Bueno, ya lo hiciste, creo que es todo —dijo él y me cerró la puerta en la cara.

¡¿QUÉ LE PASA?! ¿Quien se cree? No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué me trato así? ¡Yo no le he hecho nada! Enojada me di la vuelta y entré en mi habitación azotando la puerta.

Esa misma tarde cuando desempaqué casi todas las cosas, empecé a buscar el baño. Entré en la 4 puerta, la que está al lado de la escalera y él estaba allí con una toalla en su cintura dejando todo su pecho al descubierto, mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido.

Me quedé mirándolo un largo rato su fuerte y definido cuerpo, definitivamente hacía ejercicio. Luego miré su rostro estaba mirándome con esa profundidad en sus ojos, había una expresión desgarradora en su rostro. Entré sin permiso al baño y estoy aquí hace cinco minutos contemplando el cuerpo de mi primo medio desnudo. No pude evitar sonrojarme.

—Lo siento —dije. Me di la vuelta y empecé a cerrar la puerta, pero algo me detenía. Me volví para ver porque no podía cerrarla y dejar de humillarme a mí misma cuando me di cuenta que era él.

Tenía su mano en el extremo de la puerta, estábamos a centímetros uno del otro, otra vez podía sentir su respiración en mi cara. Mi corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte que tenía miedo que él lo oyera. Nos estábamos mirando fijamente a los ojos, sus pupilas dilatándose una vez más y de allí el bajó su mirada a mis labios, empezó a acercarse despacio hasta que nuestros labios apenas se rozaban, se sentía tan cálido, tan dulce...

—¡Estoy en casa! —gritó la madre de Naruto, desde la sala. Él seguía en la misma posición sin moverse, ni mover sus ojos de los míos.

Al cabo de unos segundos más disfrutando cada hermosa facción de su rostro cerca del mío y su caliente respiración en mi cara me separe de él, no podía permitir que Kushina nos encontrara de esta forma.

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí a mi habitación, entré en ella sin mirar atrás y me quedé viendo la oscuridad de mi habitación.

¿Qué acabamos de hacer? Bueno, técnicamente no hicimos nada pero estuvimos por besarnos, ¿o no? No creo que él haya tenido esa intención con la reacción de esta mañana y también está el detalle en el que somos primos y es imposible que podamos hacer nada, esta mal. O al menos para la mayoría de la gente lo está.

Lo que pasó hace ocho años era cosa de niños, ninguno sabía lo que hacía pero ahora ya somos adultos y sabemos que lo que hicimos en aquel entonces esta mal y nunca debería pasar de nuevo.

Me acosté en mi cama y puse mi cara contra la almohada soltando una especie de gemido ¿Como puede ser posible que el corazón me lata tan rápido aún? Sigo sonrojada y estoy segura que si hablo voy a tartamudear como hago siempre que estoy nerviosa.

Estoy inventando cosas. Pasaron 8 años y es imposible que él tenga estas intenciones conmigo, estoy estresada por lo del viaje y cambio de rutina, nada más. Necesito descansar.

Me puse el pijama y me acomodé en mi cama. Al cerrar los ojos las imágenes mías y de Naruto en el baño aparecieron en mi cabeza, los volví a abrir y suspiré. Va a ser una noche muy larga...

 **Él sigue sintiendo cosas por ella ¿Es lógico, no?** __


	4. Capitulo 3

El odioso sonido de mi celular empezó a escucharse en toda la habitación. Lo tomé de la mesita que está al lado de mi cama y lo puse en mi oído aun acostada y con los ojos cerrados.

—Hola... —dije en un tono fatigado.

— ¿Hinata, son las once de la mañana y aún estás acostada? —La voz de mi madre hizo que diera un brinco y saliera de la cama—. Te lo he dicho, que ya no estés viviendo bajo mi techo no significa que ya no obedezcas mis reglas.

Quería contradecirla. Informarle que ya tengo 18 años y legalmente puedo hacer lo que quiera, pero iba a discutir otra vez con ella y la verdad no estoy de humor para hacerlo. Según sus reglas debería haberme despertado hace 4 horas.

—Lo sé, mamá. Lo siento, estuve hasta tarde acomodando mis cosas aquí y estaba agotada —La oí soltar un gran suspiro, yo no pude evitar rodar los ojos.

—Está bien, no quiero que vuelva a pasar —Mientras tenía el celular en el oído fui al closet para buscar algo que ponerme—. Cuéntame ¿qué tal tu tía?

—Bien creo. Apenas llegue se fue y no hablamos —Hay va otro suspiro de su parte—. No es para tanto, de todos modos no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella y lo sabes.

—Deja esa actitud desagradecida, ella te está permitiendo quedarte en su casa y que tu hables así de ella no me gus... —Alguien tocó la puerta interrumpiendo el regaño de mi madre.

—Mamá, alguien está tocando a la puerta, debo irme —Colgué sin siquiera dejarla despedirse. Como ya dije no estoy de humor para discutir... y tampoco hablar con ella.

Tomé unos shorts de mezclilla y una camiseta del closet y me apure a ponermelas. Me puse la camiseta y estaba poniéndome los shorts cuando el ruido en la puerta se hizo más brusco.

—¡Ya voy! —grité. Pero el ruido seguía, esta vez más rápido y constante, me estaba poniendo histérica. Cuando terminé de ponerme los shorts, me levanté y caminé rápido hacia la puerta—. ¡¿Qué?

—Guau, veo que te despiertas de buen humor en las mañanas —dijo sarcásticamente Naruto. No sé qué hubiera preferido, seguir hablando con mi madre y escuchar sus regaños o estar aquí viendo a Naruto fuera de mi puerta con los brazos cruzados y una cara de pocos amigos.

—Usualmente sí, pero no me gusta que toquen de forma odiosa mi puerta —Crucé mis brazos como él y bajó su vista hacia mi remera. Levantó la comisura de su labio y volvió a mirarme.

—Aparte de levantarte de mal humor ¿también produce que se te olvide como usar la ropa? —Lo mire confundida y mire mi camiseta. La tenía al revés, lo mire de vuelta y estaba a punto de reír. Me di la vuelta sonrojada y entre en el closet. Sentí calor subir por mis mejillas y me di cuenta que también estaba sonrojada.

— ¿Que necesitas, Naruto? —grite mientras me quitaba la camiseta y me la ponía bien.

—Yo no necesito nada y no estoy aquí por voluntad propia —«Que amable»

—Guau, gracias —dije saliendo del closet.

—Ajam, así se te ve mejor, al menos ahora no te ves como retrasada mental —Respire hondo. Solo quiere provocarme y no lo dejare hacerlo—. Bueno en fin, Kushina me dijo que te llevara a Lindel para que puedas echarle un vistazo y así familiarizarte más o como mierda sea que ella dijo.

Mire por un momento lo que Naruto llevaba puesto y me quedé impactada. Tiene una camiseta blanca que va bien pegada a su gran torso y una chaqueta arriba de ella. Estaba aún más lindo que ayer y tengo que admitir que el aspecto de chico malo no le queda nada mal. Nunca me atrajeron esas cosas en los chicos, pero el físico de Naruto concuerda perfectamente con él. Volví a ver su rostro y estaba más serio que antes.

—Está bien, dame un minuto que ya bajo —Él solo asintió y se retiró de mi habitación. Consideré rechazar su oferta, ya que él no tiene el más mínimo interés en estar conmigo, pero la verdad es que quiero conocer la universidad con la que soñé toda mi vida. Verla en fotos no es lo mismo que verla en persona.

Rápido fui a meterme a la ducha y escogí unos jeans y una camisa. Estando lista tomé mi celular, me puse unas zapatillas y fui a la sala. Cuando bajaba por las escaleras pude escuchar a Naruto hablando por teléfono.

—Si lo haré —susurró él—. ¿Acaso no me conoces? Ya sabes que lo haré y...

Hice ruido con un escalón y él se dio vuelta para mirarme.

—Te llamo luego —Dijo él y colgó—. ¿Tienes la costumbre de escuchar conversaciones que no te incumben?

—No, estaba bajando las escaleras y justo te escuche, no fue intencional —No sabía que decir aparte de eso, y no es del todo mentira.

— ¿Que escuchaste? —Me pregunto en tono acusador.

—Nada, solo que dijiste que lo harás —Naruto empezó a mirarme fijamente para ver si encontraba una pizca de mentira en mis ojos. Se ve que no lo hizo porque se dio a vuelta y tomo sus llaves.

—¿Nos vamos? —Pregunto de mala gana y yo solo asentí y lo seguí. Llegamos a un convertible blanco que estaba estacionado en frente de la casa de Kushina.

— ¿Este es tu auto? —Pregunté casi con la boca abierta.

—Sí, ahora deja de babear y sube —Lo fulmine con la mirada y el sonrió. Entre al auto y azote la puerta.

— ¡Hey! Ten cuidado.

—Oh, lo lamento, no fue mi intención —Le hice una cara de inocencia y él me fulminó con la mirada mientras entraba al auto.

—La próxima vez no lo dejaré pasar —Dijo él mientras arrancaba el auto. Yo solté una risotada.

—Así ¿qué me harás? ¿Tirarme del auto? —Él sin mirarme y fijándose en el camino se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez, no creo que quieras averiguarlo —Naruto no me miró y siguió viendo al frente. Como si lo dijera en serio

—No te tengo miedo Naruto —Le dije en un suspiro.

—Pues deberías —Lo mire esperando que se riera o algo para demostrarme que solo estaba bromeando pero solo miraba al frente, serio.

Me di la vuelta mirando hacia la ventanilla, tratando de ignorar su comentario. ¿El estaba hablando en serio? ¿Quiere que le tenga miedo? Bueno en realidad su personalidad si da miedo, pero que él quiera voluntariamente que le tenga miedo es raro...

—¿Tu quieres que te tenga miedo? —Pregunte confundida.

—No, solo digo que deberías tenerlo —Vi como apretó el volante. Le estaba molestando que hiciera esa pregunta, pero no puedo dejar de sentir curiosidad.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no soy una persona buena Hinata. No soy la clase de persona en la que se puede confiar y si es posible me gustaría dejar el tema —Apretó más el volante hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos.

—Está bien, lo siento —Cerré la boca y empecé a jugar con el anillo de mi dedo índice.

Los siguientes 10 minutos de viaje ninguno de los dos dijo nada. De lejos pude ver un edificio gigantesco con una bandera roja en la cima de él con la letra L en el centro. Sabía que era mi universidad y no pude evitar sonreír.

Cuando Naruto paró el auto en frente de la universidad, salí de él y me apresure para estar más cerca del edificio. Era hermoso. Cruce la entrada del campus y no pude evitar sentirme pequeña. Estos edificios de ladrillos y las hectáreas de campo eran gigantes.

Esta universidad no era para nada como había visto en las fotos por internet. Verlo aquí, en persona era aun mejor. Las fotos en la web no eran nada comparado con esto. Seguí mi camino hasta llegar a las puertas de la universidad y espié un poco adentro. También era extremadamente increíble afuera como adentro.

— ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí? —Dijo un hombre. Su voz hizo que me asustara y diera un pequeño saltito. Era un hombre robusto, muy alto y tenía un uniforme, también llevaba un cigarrillo encendido en sus labios. Se ve que era el cuidador del campus.

—Eh, lo siento. Pensé que podíamos entrar para ver el campus y... —Señale a Naruto y vi como se partía de la risa. Lo mire enojada. ¿No se daba cuenta que podían arrestarnos?

—¿Que tal Asuma? —Pregunto Naruto al hombre.

—Naruto sabes que no puedes entrar aquí cuando te plazca. Me vas a meter en problemas, muchacho —Dijo el cuidador a Naruto mientras se frotaba la frente.

—No quiero meterte en problemas Asuma, solo quería mostrarle a mi primita el lugar. Va a ser su primer año aquí —Dijo Naruto mientras me rodeaba su brazo por mi hombro. Solo el hecho de que me tocara hizo que mi corazón empezara a latir rápido y me sonrojara.

—Bueno, pero por favor si se pueden ir ahora se los agradecería, no necesito que me despidan —El hombre se puso tenso y Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

—Nos vamos —Naruto aun con su brazo en mi hombro pasó por al lado de Asuma y le palmeo la espalda—. Te veré por ahí Asuma.

Naruto me sostuvo hasta que llegamos al auto. Me soltó y se dirigió al lado del conductor. De alguna manera me sentí mal al no sentirme cerca de él. Como si me faltara algo. Ignorando ese sentimiento en la boca de mi estómago, me subí al auto y me puse el cinturón. Aunque la visita fue breve fue más de lo que esperaba. Nunca creí que Naruto me traería.

No nos dijimos nada en todo el viaje y cuando llegamos a la casa él tiró las llaves a la mesita que había al lado de la puerta y se fue corriendo a su habitación, escuché como cerraba la puerta un poco, muy fuerte y yo me senté en el sofá soltando un gran suspiro. Mi segundo día aquí y ya me gané el odio de alguien. Y lo más gracioso es que no sé qué hice para merecerlo.

 **También se pone nervioso con tu presencia Hina *-***


	5. Capítulo 4

Después de 3 horas sentada en el sofá viendo Friends, empece a tener hambre. Apague la tele y fui a la cocina a buscar algo para almorzar. Hace 3 días que estoy aquí y no comí para nada bien. Creo que no comí nada. No tenía apetito, extraño mucho a mi hermano y mi casa. Estar aquí viendo la tele en el sofá todo el día no es muy placentero y tampoco divertido.

No vi a Naruto desde ayer en la tarde cuando se encerró en su cuarto. Se que salió porque escuche su puerta abrirse pero no lo vi volver. ¿Estará en su cuarto? ¿Debería ir a averiguar? En realidad pensar en estar en esta casa sola da miedo. Es gigante para una sola persona y cada vez que das un paso se puede escuchar el sonido de este en toda la casa. Soy de lo más infantil, pero vi películas de terror ¿esta bien? Siempre las cosas malas pasan en casas como estas y no quiero morir degollada por nadie al menos por ahora. Si se que hay una persona conmigo en la casa no tendré tanto miedo de que Jack el Destripador venga por mi.

Subí las escaleras y camine por el pasillo, hasta llegar al cuarto de Naruto. Golpee un par de veces pero nadie contesto. Abrí un poco la puerta y vi a Naruto acostado en su cama y a su lado una chica pelirroja, con sus pequeños pechos descubiertos y su cabeza fuera de la cama. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido. Sentí la sensación de que me arrojaron mil dagas contra mi estomago.

Cuando vi a Naruto moverse cerré la puerta muy rápido y demasiado fuerte, seguramente él escuchó. Corrí a mi habitación y me encerré allí. Implorando que Naruto no viniera para pedirme una explicación de porque abrí la puerta de su habitación, porque no la tengo.

Toqué mi pecho y parecía que mi corazón se iba a salir de mi piel. No entiendo porqué reacciono así. Es la primera vez que veo esta escena con un hombre y una mujer, es nuevo para mi. Seguramente por eso siento este dolor en el pecho y una gran pesadez en el estómago.

Mientras trataba de aclarar mis ideas sentí un azote de puerta y escuché una voz de chica atrás de mi puerta.

—¡Eres un cerdo! —Gritó la chica que acabo de ver en el cuarto de Naruto. Cuando escuché sus pasos bajar muy dramáticamente por las escaleras quería salir para asegurarme de que se haya ido.

Cuando gire la perilla me empezaron a entrar muchas dudas. ¿Y si Naruto estaba atrás de mi puerta? Me moriría de la vergüenza porque seguramente él sabe que yo entré en su habitación como una fisgona. Lo hice porque tenía miedo, pero eso no significa que esté bien.

Soltando un gran suspiro me acosté en mi cama y trate de dormir aunque fueran las 4 de la tarde. Antes de que pudiera conciliar el sueño mi celular empezó a sonar. Hizo que me sobresaltara, por lo que me caí de la cama. Mi brazo fue el que amortiguo la caída y todo mi peso fue en él. Cuando me levanté mi brazo dolía demasiado, pero eso no impidió que tomara el teléfono, podría ser mi madre.

—Hola —dije tratando de sonar bien y que no se notara que estaba muerta de dolor.

—¿Hinata? ¿Bebé, estas bien? —La dulce voz de Utakata hizo que parte del dolor se fuera y me senté en la cama, seguramente con una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Si. Solo me caí de la cama —dije restándole importancia al asunto, cuando sentía que mi brazo se iba a romper.

—¿Te duele mucho? ¿No esta tu tía allí? —La voz preocupada de Utakata hizo que me doliera el corazón. Como me gustaría que él este aquí, conmigo.

—Ya estoy bien. No te preocupes —Un intento patético de que no se preocupara, cuando sabía que él iba a seguir estando preocupado.

—Difícil cuando estas a ocho mil kilómetros lejos de mi —No sabía que decir para tranquilizarlo. Sé que por dentro él estaba enojado porque me fui, pero espero que el haya entendido que necesitaba hacerlo.

—¿Como esta todo por casa? —pregunté cambiando de tema.

—Esta bien, pero se siente raro sin ti y Karin, lo único que hace es preguntar por ti, aun no se anima a llamarte —Sentí como Utakata abría el refrigerador y una lata de... No se, algo—. Tienes que llamarla, Hina.

No quería que llamarla aún, se que va a llorar. Si lo hacia yo también querría hacerlo y no me gusta. Odio llorar. Me hace ver débil.

—Lo se, lo haré, solo que aun no —La ultima parte la murmuré. No quería que me escuchara para que me diera la charla de la amistad y no se que mas. En ese sentido era como mi madre, siempre tratando de hacerme cambiar de opinión o hacerme mejor persona. Sus intentos eran patéticos y para mi el tiempo que me hacían escucharlos era tiempo perdido. No cambiaría.

—Hina, escúchame, se que no te gusta que te diga estas cosas... —Justo antes de que pudiera seguir con su charla de "Hacer lo correcto" alguien toco a la puerta.

Aveces esa puerta era bendita.

Abrí la puerta sin cortar el celular. Era Naruto. Le levante el dedo indice que señal de que esperara cinco segundos.

—¿Quien es? —preguntó el irrespetuoso de Naruto y mi novio al mismo tiempo.

Tape el teléfono para que Utakata, no me oyera. No creo que saber que un chico esta en mi habitación sea bueno. Nunca fue celoso, pero no quiero que empiece con eso ahora que estoy tan lejos de él.

—Estoy hablando con mi novio. Así que si puedes mantenerte callado por al menos cinco segundos mas te agradecería

Naruto frunció el ceño y sus ojos chispearon de rabia cuando mencioné la palabra novio, asintió con la cabeza y empezó a contar con los dedos. Me di la vuelta y me senté en mi cama.

—No es nadie. Si ves a Karin dile que la extraño y que... —Antes de que pudiera continuar, vi como Naruto tenia la palma y sus dedos abiertos mostrándomelos. Yo rodé los ojos tratando de ignorarlo pero vi una mirada desafiante en su rostro, luego levantó la comisura de su labio y lo que sigue después casi hace que le arranque la cara.

—¡Oh Hinata! ¡Ven a la cama conmigo, nena! Deja al estúpido y flácido de tu novio y vamos por una quinta ronda ¿o fueron seis? Creo que fueron mas, pero quien sabe. Eres salvaje chica y quiero mas de tu glorioso trasero en mi... —gritó Naruto.

Corte el celular antes de que pudiera continuar. Lo miré y se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

Estaba furiosa. Agarré los almohadones que estaban en la cabecera de mi cama y empecé a arrojarlos a la cabeza de Naruto con todas mis fuerzas. El estaba tan distraído riéndose que no vio cuando los almohadones —bastante duros— estaban por aterrizar en su cabeza. Cuando lo hicieron Naruto casi se cae y yo también me puse a reír.

—No se ataca a alguien cuando esta distraído —dijo una vez que termine de reír. Me miraba fijamente, tratando de intimidarme.

—Te la tenias merecida, te dije que te mantuvieras callado y en vez de hacerlo me pusiste en aprietos con mi novio —Le dije cruzándome de brazos. Tratando lo mas posible de evitar que sus ojos conectaran con los míos. Cada vez que lo hacían mi corazón amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho. No era un sentimiento que quisiera tener seguido. En realidad, nunca.

—¿Cual es el problema? Terminaran pronto. Probablemente adelante lo inevitable. —Abrí mis ojos como platos.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunte con los dientes apretados—. Dime ¿Quien eres tu para meterte en mis asuntos?

—¿ Y quien eres tu para entrar en mi habitación sin mi permiso? Creo que estamos a mano —El idiota tenia razón. No podía discutirlo.

—¿Que quieres, Naruto? —Quería terminar la conversación lo antes posible..

—Quería decirte que no entres en mi habitación nunca mas.

—Esta bien. Lo siento, solo tenia miedo y quería saber si estabas en casa, nunca me imagine que estabas con una chica. —Empecé a jugar con mis anillos y hacer cualquier cosa para evitar verlo y que el me vea a mi avergonzada.

—No me importa la razón. Solo no lo hagas —Se dio la vuelta, salio de mi habitación y bajo las escaleras.

No me paré hasta que escuché el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse. Naruto es una de las personas mas groseras que he conocido en mi vida. Cuando eramos niños era el chico mas dulce que había conocido, me cuidaba mucho más que Neji y hacía de todo por hacerme sonreír. Ahora es una de las personas mas desagradables que he conocido. ¿Como una persona puede cambiar tanto?

¿Que estoy pensando? Mi mente esta enfocada en el imbécil cuando en este momento debería estar llamando a Utakata para pedirle disculpas por lo que acaba de pasar.

Mierda, soy una novia genial.

 **Los dos se pusieron celosos, a mí no me engañan *w***


	6. Capítulo 5

Ya pasó una semana desde que llegué a Inglaterra. Extraño a mi familia y a mis amigos.

Desde que salí con Naruto para conocer Lindel, no salí de la casa en ningún momento excepto cuando Kushina me dijo que valla a buscar el correo en el buzón. Me encantaría conocer un poco el lugar pero no puedo, no sabría cómo volver aquí y no podría molestar a Kushina con eso. Esta muy ocupada en su trabajo, rara vez la veo salir de su oficina.

Mi madre me llama todos los días a las 4 de la tarde.

3:56 -Siempre espero que ella me llame, impaciente de escuchar su voz, porque es lo más emocionante que me pasa en el día y no hablar con nadie ¡Me esta volviendo loca! Ayer cuando salí del baño, empecé a hablar enfrente del espejo sobre qué estaba haciendo con mi vida... ¡¿Que clase de persona hace eso?!

3:57 -Estoy acostada en la cama mirando el techo pintado de azul, me pregunto si mamá me preguntara sobre Naruto otra vez... Le dije que estaba todo bien, que nos llevábamos muy bien y hablamos mucho para que no se preocupe. Pero muy rara vez hablo con Naruto y cuando lo hago él no responde simplemente se da la vuelta y se va.

3:58 -Ya no se que hacer para que hable conmigo, vamos a vivir juntos mucho tiempo creo que tenemos que aprender a llevarnos bien... ¿Pero como? Él no quiere hablar conmigo y no le hice nada. Excepto cuando entre en su habitación, claro. Y también cuando le tire un almohadón en su cabeza pero, ¡Yo tendría que ser la incómoda y enojada en esta situación! ¡No él! ¡Yo soy la que fui besada por él cuando éramos niños!

3:59 -Anoche soñé con el día en el cual tenía 10 años y me raspé la pierna. Estaba preocupado por mi y se que se sentía triste al verme llorar. En parte sigo pensando que esa fue la razón del beso, quería que deje de llorar. Necesito hablar con él y que me diga que problema tiene conmigo, necesito saber que le hice. No se porque me importa tanto pero, lo hace. Me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta hasta que mi celular empezó a vibrar en mi bolsillo

4:00. Era mi mamá, conteste y solo me limite a decir: -Te llamo más tarde- Corte y abrí la puerta de mi habitación. Me acerque a la puerta de Naruto y golpee 3 veces bastante fuerte, espere un rato y no recibí respuesta alguna...

—Vamos Naruto se que estas ahí —dije gritando, sabiendo que mi tía no está en casa—. Necesito hablar contigo —Seguía sin recibir respuesta—. ¡Es muy importante!

Él abrió rápido y me miró con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Me miró desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

—¿Qué te pasa Hina? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste? —dijo Naruto acercándose a mí, realmente estaba preocupado.

—No. Yo solo necesito hablar contigo —Él dejó escapar una bocanada de aire que tenía reprimido.

—Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso —dijo él mirando al piso. Se veía en sus ojos que estaba enojado aunque no me mirara.

—No lo habría hecho ¡Si tu te hubieras dignado a abrir la maldita puerta! —dije enojada. Naruto me miró esta vez y se acercó más a mi, yo no me moví, quería esta cercanía entre nosotros aunque no sabía porqué, pero la necesitaba.

—Hina, aprende a identificar las indirectas, porque te las he dado desde que llegaste aquí. No. Te. Me. Acerques —dijo Naruto.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Él entró en su habitación, pero antes de cerrarme otra vez la puerta en la cara —como el primer dia que vine aquí— paré la puerta con mi mano y entré en la habitación. Me va a escuchar quiera o no.

Me miró y dijo:

—¡Fuera! ¡Ahora!

Señaló afuera de su habitación con la puerta abierta y sus ojos por fin mirándome fijamente.

—No. Primero debo saber ¡¿Cual es tu problema conmigo?! ¡Que yo recuerde no te hice nada para que me trataras así!

—Créeme que hiciste todo para que yo te trate así —dijo él mirándome y me di cuenta de la ira que se disipaba en sus ojos.

—¡¿A que te refieres?! ¿No te veo hace 8 años y tu me dices que yo te hice algo a ti? Ja ¡Perdón si te lo digo pero yo debería ser la enojada en esta situación y lo sabes! ¡Sabes que paso hace 8 años! —grité. No quería tocar ese tema pero no me dio opción.

Naruto me miró a los ojos y se acercó bruscamente a mí, estábamos aun más cerca de lo que lo estuvimos hace 5 minutos

—Entonces ¿Por qué no lo estas? —dice él casi en un susurro. Sus ojos miran los míos tan detenidamente al igual que yo miro los suyos. Me perdí en esos ojos hermosos otra vez.

—¿Porque no estoy qué? —pregunto en el mismo tono de voz que él.

—Enojada, si sabes que paso hace 8 años, porque sigues aquí conmigo.

—Porque ya lo olvidé... —Mentí, aun pienso en ese beso—. Deberías hacer lo mismo —dije y traté de mostrar indiferencia. Él se separó de mí y pasó su mano por su cabello. Estaba frustrado. Me miró y se reía pero no había humor en esa sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, debería olvidarlo. Pero aquí el problema es que ¡Llevo 8 malditos años intentándolo! —Quedé perpleja, pero sin entender lo que me quiso decir—. Dime que quieres. Por favor.

—Quiero que hables conmigo. Que cuando entre a una habitación tu no te vayas. Que me enseñes la ciudad. Que salgamos juntos alguna vez. Quiero que nos llevemos bien —dije mirándolo a los ojos y él cambió su cara, no tenía expresión alguna, parecía que estaba pensando —Lo lamento eso debe ser mucho pedir para ti ¿verdad?

Me estaba yendo de su cuarto para nunca volver, me canse de tratar y no recibir nada a cambio. Ya solo estoy cansada. Antes de que cruce la puerta él me agarra del brazo, me doy vuelta para verlo.

—Esta bien —Se limitó a decir.

—¿Esta bien que?

—Salgamos, mañana a las 5. Te llevaré a conocer la ciudad —No pude evitar levantar la comisura de mi labio.

—Esta bien. Gracias —dije y me di la vuelta para irme a mi habitación, antes de entrar me di vuelta y él seguía mirándome fijamente, me sonroje y entre. No pude evitar sonreír y tirarme en la cama. Mañana iba a conocer la ciudad con Naruto.

 **Yo estaría pensando en lo que dijo "Llevo 8 malditos años intentándolo" Sí, Hina es muy inocente. Amé cuando él abrió la puerta desesperado pensando que ella se había lastimado *W***


	7. Capítulo 6

Estaba ansiosa ¡Faltaban 30 minutos para las 5 y aun no decidía que ponerme! ¿Formal? ¿Informal? ¿Casual? ¡Dios! No tendría que haber dicho nada. Tendría que haber dejado las cosas como estaban entre Naruto y yo ¡Pero no! ¡Mi gran bocota apareció en el camino!

Aunque estaba un poco contenta. No quiero llevarme mal con él, y lo que conseguí esta semana que estuve aquí fueron miradas de enojo, desprecio y... tristeza de su parte.

Naruto quería enseñarme la ciudad y creo que ese es un gran avance al menos para nosotros.

Opte por ponerme una camiseta que dice _Paramore._ Mi banda favorita y unos jeans ajustados. Estaba peinando mi largo cabello cuando tocaron la puerta. Por su forma bruta de tocar sabía que era Naruto y para que no siguiera insistiendo y me ponga los pelos de punta le abrí enseguida.

—Hola —Le digo nerviosa y miro lo que lleva puesto. Va con unos jeans y una camiseta bastante ajustada donde puedo ver todo su pecho y abdomen.

—Hola. ¿Ya nos podemos ir? —dice él y yo aparto mis ojos de su cuerpo.

«¡Lo estaba violando con la mirada! ¡Otra vez! ¡Muy Hinata!»

—Si. Solo déjame agarrar mi teléfono y dinero —dije y me di la vuelta para agarrar mis cosas

—El dinero no hará falta. Pagaré yo —dijo él entrando en mi habitación. Me puse nerviosa al saber que estábamos los dos en mi habitación. Solos.

—Agradezco la oferta pero prefiero pagar yo.

—No. Lo haré yo

—Naruto gracias pero no —dije en tono cortante. No me gusta que la gente me pague aunque sea por caballerosidad.

—Haz como quieras —dijo él y se fue abajo. Sé que se enojo, ahora tengo que ir abajo para arreglar las cosas. Espero no decir nada que lo enfurezca más ¿A quien engaño? Voy a arruinarlo en grande y lo sé.

Decidí bajar para hablar con Naruto. Quiero tener una tarde agradable y si antes de salir es todo una mierda no creo que me lo pase bien. Naruto estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Estaba viendo su vaso de agua muy atentamente. Él sabía que yo estaba ahí pero no quería mirarme. Este chico me saca de quicio.

—Naruto, ni siquiera hemos salido y ya estas enojado conmigo —dije sentándome en la silla que esta enfrente de el. No respondió. Ni siquiera me miro. —¡Vamos Naruto! ¡No puedes enojarte porque me gusta ser independiente y pagar por mis propias cosas! ¡No es lógico! ¡Eres mayor que yo! —dije levantando la voz.

—Hinata ese no es el problema —dijo él en el mismo tono de voz.

—¡¿Entonces cual es?! —No respondió y me miro a los ojos. Tenia los ojos mas tristes que vi en mi vida. Sentía que intentaba decirme algo. Rogándome algo pero no sabia...

Nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato. Sabia que el no iba a decir nada así que decidí dar el primer paso.

—Hey, Naruto —dije tomando su mano. Él miró mi mano sobre la suya y luego a mí fijamente a los ojos. Siempre lo digo y jamas me cansare de decirlo ¡Amo sus ojos!—. Escucha... yo se que nosotros no nos llevamos muy bien. Pero quiero intentar hacerlo. Eres mi primo. Somos familia —Decir "familia" dejo un sabor amargo en mi boca. Apenas dije eso la expresión de Naruto cambio a una enojada.

—Eso ya lo se —dijo apartando mi mano de la suya. Por alguna razón cuando deje de tocarlo se sentía vacio. Casi incorrecto.

—Entonces... ¿Podemos irnos y pasarlo bien? —dije con una sonrisa. Él se encogió de hombros y asintió.

—Bueno, ahora vámonos —dije dirigiéndome a la puerta.

Naruto me llevo al Museo Británico. ¡Era hermoso! Recorrimos todo el lugar hasta llegar a un lugar lleno de libros. Se llamaba "sala de lecturas" cuando lo vi grite de la emoción. Amaba los libros.

—¡Oh Por Dios! —Mire a Naruto a los ojos pidiéndole sin decir una palabra que me dejara ir a ver todos los libros. Él asintió la cabeza y sonrió. En ese momento olvide los libros y me quede mirando esa hermosa sonrisa. Nunca vi una sonrisa suya. Quiero decir, nunca vi una sonrisa que no fuera de burla, pero esta era original, esta era la que yo quería cuando hablara conmigo. Desde que llegue siempre me miraba con enojo o no me miraba.

Cuando dejo de sonreír mire sus ojos. Me miro fijamente y su expresión cambio completamente, ahora estaba concentrado solo en mi y eso hizo que todo mi cuerpo se calentara. Era como si sus ojos pudieran ver a través de mí, como si me leyera. Una vez más vi sus pupilas dilatarse. No separamos nuestros ojos en ningún momento hasta que una pareja empezó a discutir.

—¡Mira como la mira él a ella! —dijo la chica rubia señalándonos—. ¡Tu nunca me miraste así! ¡Admítelo! ¡Nunca me quisiste! ¡Estoy harta de tratar y tratar de que me ames! ¡Se que nunca lo harás! Soy solo otra que se ha metido en tu cama —El chico que venia con ella la agarro del brazo muy fuerte por lo visto porque ella hizo una mueca de dolor.

—¡Hey! Sueltala —dije acercándome a la chica—. No me interesa cuales son sus problemas pero no importa cual sea no tienes derecho a lastimarla, y si a ti —Señale a la chica—, te gusta que te traten de tal manera discutanlo en un lugar privado y no en frente de gente que no tiene ganas de escuchar sus problemas. Y tu cabrón, dije que la sueltes.

Me di la vuelta para ver a Naruto mirándome sorprendido.

—No te metas estúpida —Naruto reacciono ante esas palabra.

—¿Que has dicho, cabrón? —dijo entre dientes y su voz estaba envuelta en una enorme furia.

—Nada importante. Solo dile a tu noviecita que no se meta en asuntos que no le incumben —dijo el chico soltando a su novia y acercándose a Naruto.

Naruto hizo lo mismo hasta que quedo uno frente a otro. Decidí meterme en el medio.

—Naruto ignóralo, Vamonos —dije yo poniendo mis manos contra su pecho. Él me hizo caso y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida cuando el otro idiota abrió la boca.

—Eso es. Hazle caso a tu novia. Haces muy bien. Seguro mas tarde te da una galletita de premio —dijo el chico sonriendo.

Fue entonces que Naruto se dio la vuelta y lo golpeó.

 **Le gusta Hinata, pero como son familia le enoja ¿Tan difícil es descifrar eso Hina?**


	8. Capítulo 7

Fue entonces cuando Naruto se dio la vuelta y de un puñetazo en la mandíbula lo lanzó al piso.

—¡Naruto! ¡No! —Le grité cuando vi que aun seguía golpeándolo en el piso. Al escuchar mi voz él paró.

—Vámonos —dijo él levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Tu no te vas a ningún lado —dijo el chico agarrando del hombro a Naruto, haciendo que se de vuelta, le dio un puñetazo en la comisura de su labio. Naruto cayó al piso al instante—. No te metas conmigo.

El idiota se dio la vuelta y agarró de nuevo el brazo de su novia. Se fue bastante rápido arrastrándola a ella con el.

Yo asustada me arrodillé para ver como estaba Naruto. Su labio estaba sangrando. Lo toqué y él le dio una bofetada a mi mano. La aparté enseguida y vi en los ojos de Naruto que había una especie de arrepentimiento al hacerlo, pero después de unos segundos volvió a ponerse frío, se levanto y se fue. Yo lo seguí y todo el camino solo me ignoró.

Cuando llegamos a casa subió a su cuarto. Solté un suspiro. Soy una estúpida, arruiné todo. Si no me hubiera metido en la conversación de esos dos esto no habría pasado. Pero no iba a dejar que tratara a las chicas como quisiera ese estúpido.

De inmediato recordé el labio sangrante de Naruto. Así que fui al baño a buscar jabón y gasas. Mi madre siempre me ponía jabón blanco en la herida y después una gasa arriba de ella.

No estaba segura de si debía o no ir a la habitación de Naruto. Se lo veía molesto. Pero de todos modos decidí subir a la habitación de él y toqué la puerta. Naruto abrió, me miró a mí y luego a las cosas que tenia en las manos

—Creo que tengo que curar esa herida —dije encogiendome de hombros.

Él no dijo nada solo dejó la puerta abierta y entró de nuevo a la habitación.

Me sorprendió que me dejara entrar sin ningún tipo de queja. Cerré la puerta detrás de mi y vi su habitación, tiene posters de bandas de rock: Kiss, The Rolling Stones, The Beatles, AC/DC, Guns N' Roses; Cambien un montón de libros, los cuales están esparcidos al lado de su cama. Su habitación no es nada parecido a lo que imagine. No es que imaginara la habitación de Naruto, si no que... No lo sé pensaba que era de esos chicos que tenía posters de chicas en bikinis y los sobres de condones en toda la habitación. ¿Y qué más podía pensar? Con la escena del otro día con esa chica imposible no pensar que fuera ese tipo de chico. Vi que Naruto me miraba mientras yo observaba su habitación. Me sonroje y me aproximé a él.

—Siéntate en la cama así se me hará más fácil —Naruto es mucho más alto que yo. Debe medir alrededor de 1,85 o incluso más.

Él hizo lo que le pedí y yo me arrodillé enfrente de él. Empecé a pasar el jabón blanco en la herida y él hizo una expresión de dolor.

—Lo siento —dije y empece a pasar el jabón suavemente. No podía dejar de pensar que estaba tocando sus labios. Esos hermosos labios que en cierto modo me volvían loca.

«¿Que estoy diciendo? ¡Es mi primo!»

Mientras curaba su labio nuestras miradas se encontraron. Naruto me miraba fijamente otra vez. Mi pulso empezó a acelerarse. Nerviosa puse la gasa en la herida.

—Li-Listo —tartamudeé aun arrodillada y mirándolo.

—Gracias Hina —Esas palabras saliendo de la boca de Naruto me dejaron impactada. Las dijo con mucha dulzura. Aun seguíamos en la misma posición solo que nuestros rostros un poco mas cerca.

—No hay problema Naruto —Me limite a decir—. De todos modos eso fue mi culpa.

—No lo fue, defendiste a esa chica de ese cabrón, no hiciste nada incorrecto —dijo casi en un susurro—Casi mato al chico. Era un idiota.

—Si lo era —No podía creer que estaba hablando con Naruto de esta forma. Jamas lo hubiera imaginado.

Los labios de Naruto y los míos estaban a centímetros de tocarse. Estaba perdida. No podía reaccionar. Quería esto. Por mas que fuéramos lo que fuéramos quería esto... No se que me esta pasando en este momento. Jamás me sentí así por una persona. Con él siento cosas que no sabía que existían.

Nuestros labios se volvieron a rozar por segunda vez desde que llegue aquí. Pero estaba vez quería mas... Quería que me besara. Mi respiración y la de él se volvió mas rápida y mas profunda. Podía sentir su aliento cálido en mi cara, en mis labios.

—¡Naruto! ¡Ya regresé! —gritó Kushina. ¡Mierda! ¡¿Porque siempre nos interrumpe?!

«Nos interrumpió antes que nos diéramos un beso... ¡Eso esta bien! ¡¿Que estoy pensando?! ¡¿Quería besarle?! Definitivamente estoy perdiendo la cabeza!»

Al instante me separe de Naruto y le dije:

—Gracias por salir conmigo esta tarde lo aprecio mucho —Me dirigí a la puerta y él me agarro de la mano. Al sentirlo una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo y me hizo estremecer.

—¿Quieres ir mañana a Hampshire conmigo? Es un lindo lugar y... —Lo interrumpí.

—Guau ¿Naruto Uzumaki me está invitando a salir por su cuenta? —dije yo en broma— Que honor.

Naruto me soltó la mano y se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia al asunto.

—Si quiero ir —dije con una sonrisa idiota en mi rostro. Pero vacía en algún lugar de mi pecho al no sentir su piel tocando la mía.

—¿Mañana podrás, cierto?

—No lo se. Debo ver mi agenda haber si estoy libre —Por supuesto que estaba libre, solo trataba de aligerar un poco el ambiente.

Naruto se acercó peligrosamente a mí. Tanto que nuestros pechos pudieron tocarse.

—Créeme, lo estarás —Estaba tan cerca de mi que me sonroje y empecé a respirar muy rápido. Él se dio cuenta así que levantó la comisura de su labio y sus cejas. Ahora él sabía el efecto que tenía cuando se acercaba a mí o cuando me miraba; o cuando siquiera estaba en la misma habitación que yo. Luego de unos segundos miro a la puerta y dio varios pasos para atrás.

—Naruto. ¿Acaso no escuchaste que llegue? —dijo Kushina y abrió la puerta. Por eso Naruto se separó de mí tan rápido. Cuando Kushina nos vio a los dos juntos sus ojos de abrieron como platos—. Pensé que no se hablaban. Se ve que me perdí de mucho estos días que estuve ausente.

—No. Solo que ahora nos llevamos un poquito mejor —dije acercándome a ella.

—¿Un poquito mejor? —dijo Naruto levantando la comisura de su labio aun herido.

—¡Hijo! ¡¿Que te paso en la boca?! —gritó Kushina como cualquier madre preocupada. O bueno, como una madre exageradamente preocupada.

—Nada importante mamá. Solo un idiota que se metió en mi camino.

—Si es algo importante ¡mira como te dejo el labio! —dijo Kushina tocando el labio de su hijo haciendo que Naruto haga una mueca de dolor.

—Bueno yo los dejo solos. Me voy a mi habitación —dije y me di la vuelta.

—¡Mañana a las 3! ¿Te parece? —gritó Naruto antes de que entrara a mi habitación.

—Esta bien —Le dije. Mi mirada se fue a la de Kushina y vi que había cierto odio en sus ojos al mirarme. Si las miradas mataran yo estaría muerta justo ahora.

Lo primero que hice fue acostarme exhausta. Después pensé en lo que paso en el cuarto de Naruto... ¿Que hubiera pasado si Kushina no nos interrumpía? ¿Nos habríamos besado? Agh! ¡¿Que me esta pasando?! Naruto hace que me pasen cosas raras. Cada vez que esta cerca mi corazón se acelera y siento algo así como cosquillas en mi estomago. ¿A eso no se le llaman mariposas? ¿Me estaré enamorando de...? ¡¿Que?! No! No! No! Es imposible. ¡SOMOS PRIMOS! ¡PRIMOS! ¡MISMA SANGRE! ¡MISMA FAMILIA!

Tengo a Utakata. Estoy enamorada de Utakata. Aunque no contesta mis llamadas, ni mis mensajes hace una semana se que él aun me quiere, solo que esta herido porque piensa que tuve relaciones con alguien. No me dejó que le explicara. Tomé mi teléfono y lo llamé. Deje que el teléfono suene hasta que entro al buzón. Le deje mi mensaje numero veinte explicándole que había pasado y que me perdone, pero él sigue sin contestar ninguno.

Lo extraño y extraño Seattle.

Quisiera volver...

 **Y aquí es donde empezamos a odiar a Kushina :C**


	9. Capítulo 8

Me desperté a las 10AM. Escuche ruidos en la cocina así que me puse una bata corta y decidí bajar a ver que era. Entre en la cocina y me encontré a Naruto ¿Cocinando? Él se dio la vuelta y me dio una hermosa sonrisa.

—Hola Hina. Estoy preparando el almuerzo para que salgamos. Ve a vestirte a menos que quieras ir asi —Me miró de pies a cabeza—. Pero por mi no hay problema.

Me guiñó un ojo y sentí arder mis mejillas ¿Que carajo significaba eso?

Me fui corriendo de allí para bañarme, y cepille mis dientes. Me puse unos shorts blancos, una camiseta holgada y unas simples zapatillas. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver ¡El parecía ser otra persona! Era dulce, sonreía, me hablaba... Aunque la forma en que me sonrió pareció muy forzada y su forma de hablar era rara. Como si él mismo no se convenciera de lo que estaba diciendo.

Eso me demuestra que trata de ser lindo conmigo. Trata de que nuestra relación como familia funcione. Eso es lo único que se me puede venir a la mente en estos momentos. Después de 20 minutos bajé a la cocina y Naruto estaba sentado en la encimera esperándome. Cuando me vio sonrió y agarró la canasta que estaba a su lado.

—¿Lista? —dijo él acercándose a mí.

—Ajam ¿Has visto a Kushina? —pregunté girando mi cabeza a la puerta de su oficina. No la vi en todo el día y sabía que había vuelto ayer porque ella nos interrumpió a Naruto y a mi cuando estábamos por...

—Está en su oficina, ya le dije que salíamos no te preocupes —Posó la mano en mi hombro, lo que hizo que sintiera algo raro en el estómago.

—Esta bien ¿Nos vamos? —murmuré caminando rápido hacia la puerta. No sentir sus manos tocándome se sentía vacío, pero sentirlas se sentía agonizante. Como si quisiera que me tocara solo un poco más. Y luego más. Y más.

—Por supuesto. Pero esta vez vamos en otro coche mas grande —Lo miré sorprendida.

—¿Cuántos coches tienes? —cuestioné levantando la ceja.

—Bastantes —respondió en un tono arrogante—. Pero el que vamos a usar no es mio. Es de Kushina y es mucho más grande.

Naruto me dio una pequeña sonrisa y fue a una puerta que había detrás de la casa. Había 3 coches allí, yo quedé con la boca abierta.

—¡¿Tienen 3 coches?! —chillé. Habitualmente cuando me enojo o me sorprendo saco esa estúpida voz.

—Son de Kushina y no grites.

—Pero a Kushina siempre la vienen a buscar. Nunca la vi manejar.

—Bueno, si pero son de ella. De vez en cuando los uso pero no son míos.

—Pero técnicamente son tuyos —dije mirando los autos y levantando la comisura de mi labio.

Naruto se subió a un Toyota azul y me hizo señas para que yo también lo hiciera. Me subí en el asiento del acompañante y me puse el cinturón.

—¿A donde dijiste que vamos? —pregunté.

—Ya lo veras.

El viaje fue bastante largo y no hablamos casi nada. Después de 45 minutos llegamos a un gran campo hermoso lleno de arbustos y árboles.

—Hemos llegado —dijo Naruto alzando sus dos manos hacia el paisaje.

—Es hermoso —musité sin apartar la vista del lugar, maravillada con el paisaje.

—Sabía que te gustaría —Sacó la canasta del asiento de atrás—. Vamos a seguir un poco más adelante. Hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte.

—Está bien —Empecé a caminar, siguiéndolo.

Caminamos 1 kilómetro y yo ya estaba cansada. ¿Donde quería llevarme?

—¿No estarás llevándome a un lugar lejano para asesinarme cierto? —pregunté atrás de él agitada.

—Ya casi llegamos —Ni me miró y creo que aceleró el paso.

—Esa no fue la pregunta —murmuré riendo. Él no respondió.

5 minutos después Naruto se detuvo.

—Es aquí —Señaló el hermoso río azul que estaba enfrente de nosotros.

Era bellísimo. Jamas vi algo así. El sol se reflejaba en el agua y todo a su alrededor estaba lleno de árboles.

—Esto es... Guau... —balbuceé. No tenía palabras para describirlo

—Si es muy bonito. Venia aqui muy seguido cuando era niño y varias veces más a medida que iba creciendo. Es uno de mis dos lugares favoritos en toda la tierra —musitó él con una sonrisa que parecía ser la de un niño.

—¿Y cual es el primero? —inquirí con curiosidad.

—Ese es secreto —Me guiñó un ojo y me sonrojé. ¿Como puede ser que él tenga este estúpido efecto en mi?

—¡Vamos! Dime.

—Nop —respondió sonriendo

—Por favor —dije yo haciendo la mejor carita tierna que podía.

—Jaja. Esa cara da mas miedo que ternura.

—¡Hey! —reaccioné y golpeé su brazo.

Naruto pasó la mano por donde lo golpeé y se hizo el dolido.

—¡Auch! Eso dolió —mintió.

—No seas bebé —murmuré y él dejó la canasta con todo el almuerzo en el césped.

—¿Que dijiste? —preguntó él acercándose a mi. Él había escuchado, solamente estaba desafiando a ver si podía decirlo de nuevo en voz alta.

—Eres un bebé —repetí. Dicho eso él me levantó sobre su hombro. Empecé a patearlo-. ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡Suéltame, es en serio!

Él se acercó a la orilla del río.

—¿Que dijiste? —dijo él en tono divertido.

—¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! Lo siento. Ahora por favor bájame —Él se quedó debatiendo si debía bajarme o no. En realidad quería quedarme así. Que mi vientre toque su espalda es algo que no se ve, ni se siente todos los días y la verdad... Era lindo.

Después de varios segundos él me dejó en el suelo.

—¿Ahora quien es el bebé? —dijo él dándose la vuelta.

—Imbécil —murmuré riendo.

Parece que Naruto escuchó porque se dio la vuelta, me levantó y me tiró al río.

El agua estaba helada.

—¡Eres un idiota! —Le grité temblando por el frío. Él se reía a todo pulmón! ¡EL INFELIZ SE RETORCÍA DE LA RISA!— Naruto ¿me ayudas?

Levanté la mano para que él la tomara y me levantara. Cuando por fin terminó de reír tomo mi mano y yo lo empujé al agua. Empecé a reír como él hace unos segundos.

—¡Está muy fría! —gritó Naruto.

—Eso no te detuvo conmigo —dije apenas porque no podía parar de reir.

Naruto me empezó a tirar agua y yo declaré la guerra. Empezamos a jugar con el agua hasta que él se metió dentro y me tomó por las piernas para hundirme.

—Esta bien. Ganaste —grité yo tratando de recuperar el aire.

Él tenía una sonrisa victoriosa en su lindo rostro. Cuando me tranquilicé vi a Naruto. Su camiseta blanca está pegada a su cuerpo y se ve todo su abdomen muy marcado diría yo.

Después de un rato levanté la vista y vi que Naruto también estaba mirando mi cuerpo, sus ojos brillantes y fijos, sus pupilas dilatándose y empezó a respirar muy fuerte. Bajé la vista y vi que también tenía pegada mi camiseta al cuerpo, pero esta transparentaba, él podía ver toda mi piel y brasier rosa con puntitos blancos. Me sonrojé y puse mis brazos alrededor de mis pechos cubriéndolos.

—Tengo hambre -murmuré y me di la vuelta para ir a la orilla hasta llegar a nuestro picnic.

Naruto se sentó a mi lado sin decir ni una palabra y agarró unos sándwiches, yo hice igual.

—¿Porque decidiste venir a esta universidad? —preguntó Naruto sin mirarme.

—Creo... Bueno primero porque es una muy buena universidad y también tenía curiosidad de ver como eras tu y Kushina ahora.

—¿Como éramos? —cuestionó él por fin mirándome.

—Si... 8 años es mucho ¿no crees? Y quería ver tu versión mayor.

—¿Qué te parece? —inquirió él.

—¿Co-Como que me parece? —pregunté sonrojandome.

—¿Era lo que esperabas?

—No lo pensé bueno, Ibas a ser un poco más parecido a ese chico de catorce años que me bes.. —¡Mierda! ¡Eso iba a demostrar que sí me importa ese beso! ¡Y que todavía lo tenía presente!

—Si bueno... Es lo que años de Gimnasio hacen —respondió él sonriendo. Ignorando que casi nombro nuestro beso.

—Si lo noto. ¿Y qué hay de ti Naruto? ¿Cómo fue tu vida estos 8 años que no nos hemos visto?

—Eso no importa mucho. —dijo volviendo su mirada al suelo. Ese chico es muy reservado. No insistí porque hoy no quería pelear.

—Esta bien —respondí simplemente y miré a otro lado.

—No lo tomes a mal Hina. Solo que no fueron los mejores años de mi vida ¿Entiendes?

En realidad no entendía. Quería hacerlo pero para eso él tendría que decirme que le pasó.

—Si... entiendo

El celular de Naruto empezó a sonar. En cuanto vio el nombre en la pantalla puso los ojos en blanco y contestó.

—¿Que?... Esta bien ¿pero porque me avisas? —dijo él extrañado—. Bueno. Da igual.

—¿Que quería?

—Se va de viaje otra vez.

Me atragante con la comida ¿Sola con Naruto otra vez? ¿Ahora quien me salva?

—¿En serio? Volvio ayer.

—Si pero su trabajo requiere eso. Mucho viajes de negocios.

—¿Y cuanto tiempo?

—No lo se. No me lo dijo. Pero nunca es más de 4 días —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

Escuchamos un trueno y yo salte sorprendida o mejor dicho... Asustada. Odio los truenos desde pequeña, me dan mucho miedo

—Veo que aun sigues temiendoles —mencionó él con media sonrisa. Yo asentí.

—Si lo hago —murmuré yo con un poco de vergüenza

—Bueno entonces mejor que nos vayamos. Va a llover y muy fuerte.

Yo solo asentí. Levantamos todas las cosas y nos dirigimos a la casa. Cuando entramos se ve que Kushina se había ido.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó Naruto dejando toda la comida que sobró en la cocina.

—No lo se... ¿Películas? —La idea de estar sentada en el sillón con Naruto viendo una película me aterra y al mismo tiempo me gusta.

—Si seria buena idea —respondió él aun sin mirarme.

—¿Cuales tienes? —pregunté sentándome en la encimera.

Naruto me miró allí sentada unos segundos y después se acercó a mí y dijo:

—"Diario de una pasión" "Orgullo y Prejuicio" "Simplemente no te quiere"

Estaba a unos centímetros de mi rostro. Por tercera vez podía besarlo.

—Para ser un hombre te gustan las películas de amor —dije en un susurro, no sabía si él había escuchado. Naruto soltó una pequeña risa.

—Que puedo hacer... Soy un romántico empedernido —dijo eso también en un susurro. Esa no se la creo.

No respondí. Naruto estaba demasiado cerca. Empezó a rozar sus labios con los míos y cerré los ojos. Lo deseaba desde el primer momento en que lo vi. Lo deseo ¡Lo deseo jodidamente tanto! Necesito tocar esos labios otra vez como respirar. Lo necesito ahora. Pero aun no olvido el hecho de que es mi primo. No olvido el hecho de Utakata. No debería desear eso... No debería quererlo tanto. No debería estar ahora tan cerca de él.

—Naruto. Nosotros no podemos. —susurré odiando esas palabras cuando salieron de mi boca.

Naruto miró mis ojos tan profundamente que casi me derrito al ver sus pupilas dilatandose lentamente, luego posó sus ojos en mi boca y puso su mano en mi mejilla izquierda.

—No podemos, tienes razón pero... Queremos —dijo en un susurro que hizo estremecer todo mi cuerpo.

Fue entonces cuando no pude aguantar más, agresivamente puse mi mano en su nuca y estampé mi boca en la suya.

 **Se besaron! Ohh yeaaahh!**


	10. Capítulo 9

Desde que llegué aquí deseaba hacer exactamente esto. Puse mi mano en su cuello y tiré de él hacia mi boca, que moría por sentir sus labios.

El beso era suave, dulce y prohibido...

En ese momento olvidé que éramos primos. Olvidé que es mi familia. Olvidé a Utakata. Hasta creo que olvidé mi propio nombre.

Unos segundos después el beso se hizo más profundo. Nuestras lenguas estaban unidas y quería sentir cada rincón de su boca.

Naruto puso sus brazos en mi cintura y me acercó mas a él. Yo enredé mis piernas en sus caderas. Empezó a subir sus manos por la piel que había debajo de mi blusa un poco húmeda, hasta llegar al broche de mi brasier. Todo en mí se estremeció y sentí un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago. Mi cuerpo empezó a calentarse y sentí mis bragas más húmedas, quiero decir, un tipo de humedes más rara de la que ya tenía porque me mojé en el río.

Nunca en mi vida me sentí de esta forma. Se sentía increíble, pero raro al mismo tiempo. Él me levantó sin separar nuestros labios. Me llevó un par de pasos hasta llegar a la sala y nos tiramos en el sofa.

Naruto quedó encima de mí y seguía besándome y tocándome en lugares en los que nadie lo había hecho. Haciendo que mi piel quedara en llamas en los lugares en los cuales me acariciaba. Sus caricias eran muy difíciles de seguir. Por momentos eran gentiles, suaves y cariñosas. Por otros eran fuertes, excitantes, posesivas y desesperadas.

Mis manos empezaron a actuar por sí solas y dudosas se acomodaron en el estómago de Naruto. Fueron bajando hasta su cinturón y pasé la capa de tela de su camiseta, tocando su espalda marcada. Naruto se tensó bajo mi toque y gimió contra mi boca. Separamos nuestros labios para vernos a los ojos. Estábamos respirando muy rápido, Naruto aun mirándome a los ojos puso su mano en mi mejilla y empezó a acariciarla.

—No tienes idea de hace cuanto quiero hacer esto —susurró Naruto acariciando su nariz con la mía.

Yo no podía responder, todavía estaba agitada y la verdad es que no sabía como responder eso, él realmente se refiere a que quiso hacer esto desde que llegué aquí hace unos días ¿verdad? Es imposible que haya pensado en hacer esto cuando eramos niños. Es decir lo hizo, me besó, pero cuando me fui ¿Siguió pensando en mi? ¿Todos estos años seguía pensando en mi? Imposible, pasó mucho tiempo. Yo si lo hice, pensé mucho en ese beso estos años pero él, simplemente no lo creo.

—Hinata creo que yo... —Empezó a decir Naruto cuando sentimos que abrieron la puerta y la cerraron muy fuerte. Lo único que falta, que alguien nos vea en esta situación.

—¡Naruto! ¡¿Donde estas?! —Naruto se levantó enseguida del sofá al escuchar a su madre gritar desde la puerta. ¡Que raro Kushina arruinando el momento! Naruto me miró a mí y movió sus labios diciendo: "Hablaremos luego" o al menos eso entendí yo.

Yo me levanté del sofá, aun seguía respirando fuerte y estoy segura que estoy como un tomate. Me fui corriendo al baño que está al final del corredor y trabe la puerta. No quiero que nadie entre por "accidente".

Apoyé mi cabeza en la puerta y me golpeé un par de veces con ella «estupida, estupida, estupida». ¿Pero qué hice? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a ver a Naruto ahora? ¡Soy una tonta! Es todo mi culpa, yo lo besé.

Me aproximé al espejo y me di cuenta. Estaba diferente. Mis labios estaban hinchados, mis mejillas rosadas, mis pupilas dilatadas y mis ojos brillantes. Jamás un chico me hizo esto, Naruto es totalmente diferente, nunca deseé tanto a alguien como a él. Nunca sentí que mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho cuando un chico está cerca de mí, ni tampoco tuve la necesidad de estar cerca de una persona porque si no sientes que todo el aire se va de tus pulmones. Todo eso lo hizo solo Naruto, nadie me afecta tanto como él. No se qué me está pasando pero mejor que paré ahora porque si no las cosas van a terminar muy mal para ambos.

Me abracé a mi misma y me di cuenta que los pelos de mis brazos aún estaban erizados. Me levanté un poco la blusa y vi zonas enrojecidas en mi estomago. Me di la vuelta y mi espalda estaba llena de ellas. No dolían. Solo sentia calor en ellas y más ganas de que las tocaran, cada una de ellas, y si es posible más. Quería que él lo hiciera.

Cerré un momento los ojos. Tratando de recordar que estupidez se me ocurrió para besar a Naruto. Pero no tengo nada. Cuando se acercó a mí en la encimera todo fue Naruto, todo a nuestro alrededor se distorsiono y solo era él. Mirándome, tocándome, besándome.

Mi cara se calentó otra vez y puse mis manos sobre mi rostro. ¿Cómo pude dejar que él me tocara así? Ni Utakata me había tocado así.

¡Oh por dios! Utakata, mi novio. ¿Como le hice esto a él? Nunca dejé que fuéramos tan lejos como fuimos Naruto y yo. Le decía que no estaba lista todavía. Que necesitaba tiempo. Él siempre comprendió, me esperó ¿Y yo le hago esto? ¿Que clase de persona soy? O mejor dicho ¿Qué clase de novia soy?

Soy una mierda. Tengo... Tengo que acabar con esto.

 **No seas tonta Hina, bien que quieres 7w7**


	11. Capítulo 10

El beso.

Sentimiento que me invadió y me llenó por completo, borró absolutamente todo de mi mente excepto el momento que estaba viviendo.

Fue como subir al cielo sin alas, sentí que ningún momento en mi vida puede superar ese preciso instante. Definitivamente ninguna cosa fue tan hermosa, pero...

Quiero dejar de sentir esta mierda. Quiero deja de desearlo. Quiero dejar de que mi cuerpo reaccione así por él. Alguien golpeó la puerta interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. No quiero ver a nadie, quiero estar sola, pensar en lo que acaba de pasar; lo que acabo de hacer; lo que acabo de sentir.

—Hinata soy yo —dijo Naruto casi en un susurro. No conteste—. Vamos, abre la maldita puerta.

Tampoco conteste a eso. Naruto empezó a tocar la puerta muchas veces seguidas.

—Juro por Dios que no pararé hasta que abras esta puerta. Sabía que no bromeaba, él no iba a dejar de insistir así que me levanté y abrí la puerta. Él entró y yo me di la vuelta mirando la pared, no podía verlo después de lo que acaba de pasar.

No porque no quisiera. Tenía tantas ganas de verlo que no hacerlo dolía. Pero si lo hacia, tambien tendria ganas de besarlo... y muy probablemente lo haría.

Todo es tan confuso justo ahora, mi cabeza dice que tengo que olvidar a este chico y seguir con mi vida, pero mi cuerpo definitivamente quiere otra cosa. No puede mantenerse lejos de él mucho tiempo. Cuando no estoy con Naruto me siento vacía. Sola.

—¿No vas a decir nada?

Él fue el primero en romper con el silencio incomodo que había entre nosotros

—¿Que quieres que diga? —dije encogiendome de hombros. Aun sin atreverme a mirarlo

—No lo se. En este momento quisiera una explicación de porque no me miras —respondió Naruto, note ira disipándose en su voz.

—No puedo hacer esto. —Es lo único que le respondí.

—¿Hacer que exactamente? —Me di la vuelta para verlo. Esto es broma, ¿verdad?

—Esto —dije señalándonos a ambos— ¡Esto no esta bien!

—¡¿Ahora te arrepientes?! —gritó Naruto. En el momento me preocupe de que Kushinaescuchara y bajara para ver que estaba pasando, ¿Como explicamos el porqué estamos solos en el baño?

—No grites, tu madre podría escuchar —Me acerqué a él. Me di cuenta que eso no iba a ser beneficiario para ninguno de los dos así que me aleje aun mas de él. Naruto se dio cuenta de mi alejamiento y se puso aun mas furioso.

—¡Y una mierda! Responde, ¿ahora te arrepientes? —Él se acercó más a mi solo para molestarme. No me lo esta haciendo nada fácil, estando tan cerca no puedo pensar con claridad.

—Naruto... —Quería decirle que si me arrepentía, pero estaría mintiendo, no me arrepiento de nada que se trate de él; absolutamente nada.

Levante mi cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos, su mirada era una mezcla de ira y dolor; al ver mi silencio lo que había de tristeza en sus ojos desapareció y todo lo que había allí era enojo e ira. No se de donde tomé la fuerza para decirle esto. —Esto termino Naruto.

Me miró fijamente y después de unos segundos levantó la comisura de su labio y sonrió. Una sonrisa fría que hizo estremecer todo mi cuerpo. No del tipo de estremecimiento que siempre me causó con un solo roce. Este tipo de estremecimiento no era nada bueno.

—Hinata, dime ¿que estás terminando? —preguntó él. Noté un tono irónico en su voz.

—Estoy terminando esto, lo que nosotros estamos haciendo —dije sin mirarlo.

—Lo lamento pero no puedes terminar algo que nunca empezó y que conste que la que me besó fuiste tu así que ahora no te hagas la inocente, nunca tuve ese tipo de interés en ti, no te creas mucho —Cuando Naruto dijo eso tuve que luchar contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

—Cuando lo hice tu no me rechazaste —musité levantando la vista para verlo. Él se encogió de hombros y su sonrisa seguía allí.

—Soy hombre ¿Que pretendes que haga? —Abrió la puerta y se fue del cuarto. Pero no sin antes azotar la puerta.

¿De verdad no sintió lo que yo en ese beso? ¿A él simplemente le dio igual? Bueno al menos eso hará las cosas mas fáciles pero... Dios, duele demasiado.

 **A ti nadie te manda de tonta ¡VIOLALO!**


	12. Capitulo 11

Pasaron semanas desde que hable con Naruto por última vez, desde aquel beso no volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra ni muchos menos la mirada. Los primeros días después de nuestra pelea en el baño no me costó tanto porque aún había una pequeña pizca de esperanza de que Naruto viniera y me dijera que lo que dijo allí no era en serio, que solo lo dijo porque estaba furioso conmigo y lo dijo sin pensar. Ese, ese momento nunca llegó.

Pasaba todo el día en mi habitación, escribiendo, leyendo, escuchando música, limpiando; Hacia cualquier cosa con tal de no salir de mi habitación y ver a Naruto, cada vez que lo hacia tenia ganas de empujarlo contra la pared, besarlo hasta sentir dolor y me faltara el aliento.

Si, asi de loca estoy.

Para colmo, mi "novio"—si es que puedo seguir llamándolo así— No me llamó nunca más desde el incidente con Naruto.

Me cansé de estar encerrada en mi habitación todo el día y salir excepto para comer, que también muy rara vez lo hacia porque nunca tenía apetito, pero tengo mucho miedo, no puede ni verle a la cara y tampoco quiero. Me gustaría decir que solo estoy triste porque extraño a mi familia o algo así pero ya ni siquiera en eso puedo pensar.

Todo lo que esta en mi cabeza es Naruto, esta en cada rincón de ella y no me deja descansar ni siquiera unos segundos de los pensamientos relacionados con él. El museo, el parque, el beso. Todo me lleva a él. Estoy cansada en todos los sentidos posibles.

Mañana va a ser mi primer dia en la universidad y debería estar emocionada. ¿Porque no lo estoy? ¡A si! Porque voy a ver a Naruto todos los días, una parte de mi esta feliz por eso y la otra está furiosa conmigo misma. ¿Porqué lo besé? ¿Y ahora como se supone que voy a verlo después de todo lo que pasóo? Después de un rato viendo el techo acostada en mi cama alguien toca la puerta.

Voy corriendo dispuesta a ver a Naruto allí pidiendo disculpas o lo que sea. La verdad es que soy yo la orgullosa que tendría que pedir disculpas. Pero como ya dije, orgullosa.

Cuando abro la puerta me encuentro a Kushina con una sonrisa muy forzada.

—¿Puedo entrar? —Yo asentí y me aparte de la puerta para que lo haga. Ella entro y se sentó en la cama—. ¿Esta todo bien? —preguntó mirándome.

—Si, ¿Porque no habría de estarlo? —dije sentándome en la silla que está al frente del escritorio.

—Hinata me doy cuenta que algo no está bien, nunca sales de tu cuarto; Ni siquiera para la cena.

¿Como lo sabe? Nunca esta en casa.

—Kushina todo esta bien, solo que me gusta estar tranquila en mi cuarto.

—Tienes ojeras y estas demasiado flaca —dice Kushina, esta vez mas seria.

No lo sabia, no preste mucha atencion a mi apariencia en estos días.

—Si, solo... Extraño mi casa —Técnicamente no mentí, los extraño pero, no es lo principal en mi cabeza que me preocupa. ¿Que le iba a decir? ¿Que bese a su hijo? ¿Que su hijo me hirió al decirme que su beso no significo nada para él? ¿Que siento cosas por mi primo?

—¿Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, no? —No, no puedo.

—Claro, pero te aseguro es solo eso.

—Esta bien. Mañana es tu primer día en la universidad, ¿Estas nerviosa? —Agradecida de que cambiara de tema, sonreí.

—Un poco, si —Estoy nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

—Es normal. Cuando empecé la universidad también estaba que moría de miedo, pero después de unos días hice muchos amigos y conocí al padre de Naruto. —La expresión de Kushina cambió a una de tristeza, el padre de Naruto los abandonó cuando Kushina le dijo que estaba embarazada una vez que terminaron la universidad; Él se fue con una carta diciendo que tenía una carrera por delante y no podía encargarse de un niño en este momento. Eso fue lo que mi madre me contó.

Luego de unos segundos ella me miró.

—Ya hable con Naruto para que te lleve —Abrí los ojos como platos. Estar encerrada en un coche con Naruto no es muy buena idea en este momento.

—¡No! Kushina no hace falta que él me lleve puedo tomar un taxi o ir caminando.

—Ni hablar, la universidad queda muy lejos. Veo que Naruto y tu no se están llevando muy bien, ¿Puedo saber que pasó? Hace unas semanas empezaron a salir y se estaban llevando bien.

—Una pequeña discusión nada de lo que preocuparse —Empecé a correrme la cutícula del dedo, lo hago cuando muy nerviosa.

—Pero no se hablan en semanas, no me creo que haya sido una "pequeña" discusión —Se cruzó de brazos y me miró esperando una respuesta. Respuesta que yo no podía darle.

—Si quieres saber habla con Naruto, yo en este momento no tengo ninguna respuesta que darte —No creo que Naruto le diga que nos besamos, no puede ser tan idiota... ¿O si?

—Ya se lo pregunte y dijo que te pregunte a ti —«Hijo de...»

—Nos peleamos por... —Piensa Hinata— Por una tontería Kushina en serio no le des importancia —Esperaba que siga insistiendo, pero solo dio un largo suspiro y me miró.

—Dejare este tema así por ahora, solo me dio un poco de tristeza —«Somos dos Kushina»—El primer dia que salieron; el día que te encontré en su habitación vi a Naruto por primera vez en mucho tiempo contento, a pesar de que tenia un labio partido cuando te fuiste de allí dio una pequeña sonrisa que no vi en mucho tiempo y él siempre te quiso mucho Hina, eras como su hermanita pequeña.

¿Quien lo diria? Naruto si me quiere, pero como su hermanita. Eso me tendría que hacer sentir mejor, ¿cierto? Pero me hace sentir mucho peor

—¿Hinata, me puedes hacer un favor? —quiero decir que no, porque ya se lo que va pedirme.

—Si —respondí.

—¿Puedes tratar de arreglar por favor las cosas con Naruto? Odio que se lleven así siendo primos —dijo primos un poco más fuerte. Como si sospechara que yo no lo veo de esa forma.

Sabía que me iba a pedir eso. Creo que podría tratar de hacerlo, quiero decir no me cuesta nada tratar. Yo fui la que inició esto, soy la que debería terminarlo.

—Lo intentaré.

—Gracias ¿podría ser ahora? —¡Por dios! ¡Déjame respirar! Debió notar el rotundo no en mi cara. —Ya lo sé, soy muy pesada —¡Si lo eres!— Pero esta muy mal y no se lo que le pasó. Se la pasa todos los días de fiesta y viene bebido a casa. Ya no se que hacer, quiero saber si tu puedes hablar con él para que te diga que le pasa y ver si puedes convencerlo de que ya es suficiente. Siempre fue así pero cuando él supo que ibas a vivir aquí dejo de hacerlo y de traer chicas a casa —Me sentía terriblemente mal, ¿Él estaba asi por mi? Según el nunca tuvo interés en mi y el beso tampoco significo nada, asi que no me lo creo.

¿Escuché bien? ¿Dijo chicas? Sentí una punzada en mi pecho.

—¿Él ya trajo chicas aquí? —dije nerviosa.

—Si, antes de que llegaras tu lo hacía, creo que ahora no lo hace porque tu estas aquí —Saber eso me alivio un poco pero no lo suficiente.

—Mañana hablaré con él Kushina. —Lo dije de la forma mas cortante posible. Estoy demasiado irritada como para tener compañía de alguien.

—Gracias, cariño —dijo ella, se levantó y me abrazó—. Suerte mañana —Le di una sonrisa y ella se fue.

Mañana no sé como pero encontrare la forma de arreglar las cosas con Naruto.

 **Perdonenme, pero en este fic odiaremos a Kushina...**

 **¡Naruto eres un cabrón mujeriego!**


	13. Capítulo 12

Primer día en la universidad.

Estoy muriendo de nervios por dos razones

. Razón uno: Es mi primer día en la universidad que siempre he soñado.

Razón dos: Voy a estar a solas con Naruto otra vez desde lo que pasó.

Son las cinco de la mañana, tengo que levantarme y darme una ducha. Pero estoy demasiado cansada, me dormí tarde anoche no podía dejar de pensar como tenía que actuar cuando viera a Naruto. No sé como pero me levanté de la cama y fui al baño. Me empecé a desvestir y me metí en la ducha. Tarde un poco más de 30 minutos en ducharme, cambiarme y maquillarme. Baje a la cocina para comer algo, y él ya estaba allí.

Tenía el pelo todo alborotado, estaba sin remera y solo usaba unos pantalones bien ajustados; No pude evitar morderme la comisura del labio. ¿Por qué era tan malditamente sexy? Cuando deje de ver su cuerpo para verle la cara, él ya estaba mirándome, serio como siempre.

—Me cambio y nos vamos —Fue directo a su habitación y me dejo sola en medio de la cocina.

Esperé al menos 20 minutos y regresó. Su pelo aun estaba alborotado pero al menos tenía una camiseta. Pero era apretada lo que no servía del todo para que mis ojos dejaran su pecho y su abdomen

—Vamos —Sin mirarme en ningún momento se dirigió al garaje y entramos en un coche azul.

Una vez que ambos estábamos encerrados dentro de ese coche sentí que el aire se iba de mis pulmones. Naruto encendió el auto y empezó a conducir, todo el viaje miré por la ventanilla. Al fin llegamos a la universidad. Naruto estacionó en uno de los lugares de aparcamiento y apagó el coche, cuando iba a abrir la puerta para salir lo agarré del brazo.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—¿De que tenemos a que hablar? Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar

—Si que lo hay, solo por favor escúchame —supliqué aun agarrada de su brazo, él se quedó mirándome unos segundos hasta que por fin cedió y se sentó de nuevo en el coche.

—¿Que? —Su mirada iba dirigida al frente, ni siquiera me miró.

—Kushina me dijo que te la pasas de fiesta de noche y...—Él me interrumpió

—¿Piensas que hablando tú conmigo, yo iba a cambiar? Ya te lo dije Hina, no te creas tan importante en mi vida—Se que trata de lastimarme y lo está haciendo bien.

—Solo dime porque —pregunté sin mirarlo. Él resoplo.

—¿Por qué, qué Hinata? —preguntó

—¿Por qué sales y te emborrachas hasta más no poder?

—Porque me la paso bien y siempre lo hice, no voy a parar ahora. Y a ti te tiene que importar una mierda lo que haga ¿no crees? —Se encogió de hombros como dándole menos importancia.

—Tu madre dijo que cuando llegué yo dejaste de hacerlo —Esta vez lo miré. Quiero saber si me esta mintiendo o diciéndome la verdad.

—Ella no sabe nada. Vivo solo. Estoy en esa casa porque tuve problemas con mi departamento y no sabe si lo seguía haciendo en mi casa. Hace meses que no me habla y ¿Por qué te interesa? Es mi problema, no el tuyo.

—Porque eres mi primo —Es solo por eso, o al menos tendría que ser solo por eso.

—¿Solo por que soy tu primo? —No pude responder, si le digo que si estaría mintiendo, pero si le digo que no estaría mal.

—Yo no... —No sabia que decir.

—¿Tu no que? —Estaba frustrado

—No lo se.

—Cuando lo sepas, me dices. Ahora bájate del coche —Lo miré sorprendida, estaba enojado, así que agarre mi mochila, abrí la puerta del coche y salí de él.

Naruto arrancó el coche y se fue del aparcamiento. ¿Donde se iba? Ignorando cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Naruto me di la vuelta y me dirigí al edificio.

El campo estaba lleno de alumnos. Estaban hablando entre ellos. Como contándose secretos y me di cuenta que había gente mayor con portafolios marchándose. Parecían profesores. Había una chica de pelo rubio y ojos celestes mirando lo mismo que yo. Me acerqué a ella y toqué su brazo.

—Disculpa ¿sabes que está ocurriendo?

Me dio una gran sonrisa y me hizo una mueca. —Si. Hace unos diez minutos los profesores dijeron que no van a trabajar hasta que no aumenten sus sueldos como prometieron. Alguien nos llamara cuando las cosas se arreglen, mientras tanto no va a haber clases.

—¿Es como una huelga? —pregunté aun mirando a los profesores que se iban indignados.

—No. Es una huelga —Me afirmó la chica. La mire una vez más y le sonreí.

—Muchas gracias. Tengo que irme.

Salí de Lindel y caminé un par de manzanas hasta que vi un taxi pasar. Le hice una señal para que parara y le dije la dirección de Kushina. Cuando llegué lo primero que hice fue agarrar la llave que estaba abajo de la maceta que estaba al lado de la puerta.

Entre en la casa y fui directo al garaje para ver si el auto azul en el que fuimos con Naruto esta mañana estaba allí.

El auto no estaba, así que Naruto tampoco.

Kushina me dijo que se iba a ir de viaje así que cuando aparezca su hijo seremos solo él y yo, solo si él se dignara a aparecer. Llame a mi madre informándole sobre lo que pasó hoy. Ella solo respondió con un par de suspiros y quejas.

Me quedé todo el día sentada en el sofá mirando películas y esperando que Naruto apareciera. Me estaba por levantar para ir al baño cuando mi celular vibro. Era Utakata.

 _«Hola, Hina. Escuché cada uno de tus mensajes y te creo. Creo que fue tu primo y se que tu nunca harias eso...»_ En realidad si te lo hice Utakata _«pero no puedo. no puedo tener una relación a distancia. Te extraño demasiado y necesito abrazarte y besarte, pero no puedo hacerlo y eso me esta volviendo loco. Necesitamos tomarnos un tiempo y probar con otras personas ¿no crees? No puedo esperarte 5 años Hina y solo verte en los días festivos y vacaciones. Simplemente no puedo. Nadie puede. Te quiero y espero que entiendas que esto es lo mejor para ambos»_

Mire el mensaje un millón de veces. Tratando de comprender cada palabra. ¿Él necesitaba tiempo? ¿Conocer a otras personas? ¿Ya conoció a alguien? De repente las palabras de Naruto me golpearon.

«Terminaran pronto. Probablemente adelante lo inevitable»

Que estúpida soy. Es obvio que él no iba a esperarme.

Por alguna razón no siento dolor. Siempre pensé que si me llega a pasar esto iba a llorar hasta mas no poder. Como las chicas en las películas. Pero no se me cae ni una sola lagrima. Ya eran las diez de la noche y aun Naruto no llegaba, estaba preocupada, no podía dejar de pensar que estaba haciendo y con quien. ¿Es cómico, no? En vez de estar pensando en mi ex-novio que acaba de terminarme, pienso en Naruto.

Fui a acostarme para dormir y dejar de pensar en él.

Eran las 2AM y no podía dormir. Seguía recordando la pelea en el coche con Naruto. Estaba sola en la casa. Kushina se fue hoy a un viaje de negocios y volvía en 2 días. Naruto se fue esta tarde y no tenía idea a dónde, así que decidí levantarme a ver tele o lo que sea que pueda distraerme, me puse mi bata y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando estaba por abrirla escuche risas al otro lado.

—Ven entra —dijo un hombre, supuse que era una versión borracha de Naruto.

—¿Seguro que estamos solos? —preguntó la chica arrastrando las palabras.

—Por supuesto —afirmó el.

«¡No, no están solos imbécil! ¡Estoy yo aquí!»

Después de 5 minutos las risitas y los murmullos desaparecieron, así que abrí la puerta y no había nadie en el corredor solo estaba la puerta de Naruto entreabierta. Decidí espiar para poder confirmar lo que estaban haciendo. Tenía razón, ella estaba acostada desnuda en la cama y Naruto estaba desnudo y de pie rompiendo el envoltorio de un condón. Solté un pequeño chillido y me tapé la boca, Naruto giró la cabeza, me vio. Yo me di la vuelta y corrí a la cocina, me quedé parada mirando la pared, con aún mi mano en mi boca.

Siento un dolor punzante en mi pecho.

Este dolor no se compara a nada que haya sentido jamás. Unas lágrimas bajan por mi mejilla, estoy llorando. Yo nunca lloro, siempre intenté ser fuerte y no llorar pero esta vez las lágrimas no pueden parar. No lloré ni siquiera cuando Utakata me terminó hace algunas horas ¿y lloro por esto? ¿Por él?

Escuché unos pasos rápidos y fuertes bajar por las escaleras, era la chica que estaba con Naruto, pasó por mi lado llorando, abrió la puerta principal y se fue. Volví a escuchar pasos rápidos bajar por las escaleras. Era Naruto, me di la vuelta. No quería que me viera llorar, odio hacerlo frente a la gente y no quería hacerlo frente a él. No quería hacerlo sentir importante en mi vida como para que me hiciera llorar, aunque sintiera que lo es.

—Hola —susurró él, yo no contesté pero él continuó—. Perdón por lo que viste allí, no volverá a pasar.

Seguí mirando a la pared sin responder.

—¡Vamos! ¡Como si nunca hubieras visto a un chico desnudo! —Seguía sin responder, aunque la respuesta era ¡No, no vi a ningún chico desnudo! ¡Idiota!—. ¿De verdad nunca viste a un chico desnudo?

—No —Me limite a responder.

—Entonces ¿tu eres Virgen? —Yo no respondí—. ¡Maldita sea! —bramó él golpeando la mesa—. No tendrías que haber espiado.

—Me voy a mi cuarto, lamento haberte espiado e interrumpido —susurré dirigiéndome a las escaleras, pero él se puso enfrente de mi impidiéndome el paso—. Quiero pasar —No lo mire a él, solo al piso. Él agarró mi cara entre sus manos.

—Estas llorando —Yo no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

—No estoy llorando, no te creas tan importante para pensar que yo lloraría por ti. Ahora, si me disculpas —Lo empuje y subí rápido las escaleras Entré en mi cuarto, me senté en la cama, mientras ponía mis manos en mi cara y lloraba, quería parar las lágrimas, pero no podía.

Alguien abrió mi puerta y la cerró muy fuerte, sabía que era Naruto. No podía dejar que me vea llorar.

—Lárgate de aquí ahora mismo —grité con mi voz entrecortada y aun mis manos sobre mi cara, pero no respondió y creo que tampoco se movió. Cabreada me levanté y le señalé la puerta—. ¡Fuera de mi habitación ya! —Seguía sin moverse—. ¡¿Que mierda te ocurre?!

—¡¿Que me ocurre?! ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?! —dijo él acercándose a mí estábamos centímetros uno del otro, podía sentir el olor a alcohol y perfume de la chica; me dio asco.

—¡Si quiero saberlo! ¡Me trataste como mierda desde que llegué aquí! ¡y los pocos momentos que la pase bien contigo terminas arruinándolos! ¡¿Ahora vienes y te haces el preocupado por mi?! ¡No me jodas! ¡¿Sabes que?! No me importa lo que tengas que decirme, si quieres odiarme hazlo me da igual, ahora ¡lárgate! —grité. Creo que jamás grité tanto y de esta forma a alguien. Estoy furiosa, pero eso a él no le importo porque siguió acercándose a mi.

—¿Crees que te odio? —susurró él—. No te odio. yo... —Se quedó mirando el piso con un ceño fruncido.

—Si no me odias. ¿por qué actúas como si lo hicieras? —dije con mi voz perdiéndose mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

—Yo... Simplemente no puedo... Estar cerca de ti Hinata—dijo él arrastrando las palabras, me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí.

—Vete —Me limité a decir. Él asintió con la cabeza y se fue, cerré la puerta con fuerza, me acosté en la cama y me quede pensando.

¿Porqué sonaba tan dolido cuando dijo que no puede estar cerca de mi? tan solo escuchar el tono de su voz cuando lo dijo me desgarró el alma. Nunca sentí esto por alguien, nunca... No sé que me esta pasando, mi corazón se acelera con solo verlo, cuando me toca o me roza me estremezco, a veces tengo esa necesidad de abrazarlo, pero se que no puedo, estos sentimientos no son correctos.

Estoy exhausta así que cerré los ojos y me dormí.

Me desperté alrededor de las 11 de la mañana, me miré al espejo tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y estaba pálida. En resumen daba asco. Tenía hambre así que sin importarme estar en pijama, abrí la puerta. Naruto cayó arriba de mis pies, se ve que se durmió en la puerta.

—Naruto. —dije en un susurro tocando su hombro, él agarró mi mano y me tiro al lado de el, no sabia como reaccionar, mi cara se sentía caliente y mi corazón latía demasiado fuerte.

Giré mi cabeza para ver que aun estaba dormido. Estaba a 1 centímetro de su boca, podía rozar sus labios con los míos, sentía una gran necesidad de besarlo. Él es mi familia, mi primo, no puedo hacer esto otra vez. Pero lo deseo, Lo deseo demasiado; Seguí rozando sus labios con los míos hasta que mi respiración empezó a ser más fuerte y entrecortada, acerqué mi cara hasta que lo besé. Se sintió tan bien, cálidos, suaves y se sienten increíbles. Sus labios conectan perfectamente con los míos, quería quedarme así siempre, besándolo y sintiendo su aliento inigualable, su sabor único. Me dio igual la chica de anoche, solo quería besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Me separé de él por falta de aire y abrí los ojos. Estaba mirándome.

 **Naruto... Eres un imbécil.**


	14. Capítulo 13

Yo estaba segura. Quiero a Naruto, lo necesito, por eso esta vez no voy a echarme para atrás.

Saqué su mano de mi cintura y me senté a horcajadas sobre él. Naruto se sentó instintivamente con una expresión de confusión en su rostro, lo entiendo; ambos estamos confundidos. Con una mano tomé su nuca y de una forma bastante brusca puse mi boca sobre la suya.

Si hace dos semanas me hubieran dicho que estaría haciendo esto les hubiera cruzado la cara. Nunca besé a alguien como estoy besando a Naruto y jamás sentí tanta necesidad de nadie como con Naruto. Cuando me toca quiero que me abrace. Cuando me abraza quiero que me bese. Cuando lo toco quiero sentir cada centímetro de él. Cuando siento cada centímetro de él quiero algo mas. Solo que ahora no estoy muy segura de que.

Naruto no reaccionó, solo se quedo ahí sin moverse. Corté el beso y lo miré, me sentía estúpida. Él no me desea como yo lo deseo a él. Mi nivel de idiotez supera los límites.

Empecé a levantarme y Naruto tomó mi mano y me tiró de nuevo a horcajadas arriba de él, esta vez con su brazo rodeo mi cintura y me acercó mas a él. Note que algo se movía debajo de mi cuerpo. Corté el beso y miré para abajo, no pude evitar soltar una especie de chillido.

Cuando vi su erección bastante visible en sus pantalones consideré alejarme antes de que esto vaya más lejos. Cuando lo miré a la cara estaba sonriendo. Una sonrisa ¿coqueta? ¿traviesa? No lo sé, pero esta sonrisa hizo que lo deseara aún más, si eso es posible.

Empecé a sentir un calor intenso en todo mi cuerpo, aparte de unas sensaciones inexplicables. Son como reacciones de mi cuerpo muy fuertes que no me dejan pensar con claridad. Lo vuelvo a besar.

Muevo mis caderas sobre su erección y Naruto suelta un gemido sobre mi boca. El beso se intensifica, su lengua está entrelazada con la mía. Yo sigo sin parar de mover mis caderas. Naruto sin soltar mi cintura se levanta y me lleva a la cama, me acomoda debajo de él y separa nuestros labios para mirarme fijamente.

—Eres tan hermosa —susurra acariciando su nariz con la mía—. La chica mas hermosa del mundo.

Me sonrojé y me acerqué para volver a besarnos, si decía algo más de seguro iba a decir una bobada, como que lo quiero y la verdad no estaría mintiendo y eso es lo que más me asusta ¿Y si esto no es nada mas que deseo y lujuria? ¿No estaré confundiendo el amor con algo más? La forma en la cual me siento con Naruto jamás la había sentido, ni siquiera con Utakata. ¿Como se supone que lo sepa ¿Todos estos sentimientos que tengo con Naruto son amor? La verdad no lo sé, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que él es lo que quiero justo ahora.

Naruto empezó a agarrar el dobladillo de mi camiseta y tira de ella para quitármela, sentí su mano rozar mi vientre y me estremecí. Él miraba mi cuerpo casi desnudo, solo me cubría mi brasier y mis bragas. Sus pupilas dilatándose, sus mejillas sonrojándose, sus ojos oscuros y brillantes al mismo tiempo.

Una ola de calor empezó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

Empezó a trazar una línea de besos desde mi cuello hasta mi vientre, y luego bajó un poco mas hasta llegar a mis bragas. Comenzó a jugar un poco con el elástico de ellas, solté un gemido y al instante me tapé la boca. Ese sonido es patético e involuntario. Naruto me miró y me sacó la mano de la boca.

—No tienes que controlarte conmigo, Hinata —Solo asenti con la cabeza mientras él volvía a mis bragas.

Necesitaba que siguiera... ¡Baja mas la mano maldición! Claro que nunca seria capaz de decir eso, ni en sueños.

Bajé la vista para verlo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Disfrutaba viéndome así. Disfrutaba ver que necesitaba mas. Disfrutaba saber que lo necesitaba. Él empezó a subir para besarme, mientras lo hacía bajó su mano hasta dentro de mis bragas.

—Estas tan mojada...

¿Tan mojada?¿ Como que estoy tan mojada?

Cuando me besó su mano comenzó a acariciar mi sexo, gemí sobre su boca y me agarre de las sábanas con mucha fuerza.

«Guau, esta sensación es solo... guau»

Mi cuerpo de sacudía bajo su toque. Quería mas.

—¿Como es posible que una chica tan sexy como tú aun sea virgen? —susurra sin separar nuestros labios y tocarme.

Aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos y yo me agarré de sus hombros. Apoyó su cabeza en la curva de mi cuello y empezó a besarme atrás de la oreja.

—Naruto... —gemí. Gemí tantas veces su nombre que ya perdí la cuenta.

Unos pocos segundos después un magnífico placer se apodera de mi. Naruto aumenta la velocidad y no puedo evitar apretar sus hombros, él gime y no se si es de excitación o de dolor pero en este momento no puedo pensar en mucho, mejor dicho no puedo pensar en nada. Arqueo mi espalda y por un momento siento que estoy entumecida, no puedo moverme.

Después de los que yo creo fueron unos 2 minutos mi respiración vuelve a la normalidad y mi corazón se tranquiliza, abro los ojos y aun veo a Naruto con su cabeza en la curva de mi cuello. Aún su respiración es irregular, no puedo evitar acariciarle el pelo y veo como se tensa bajo mi toque. Me mira y veo que esta ¿enojado? Se levanta y sin mirar atrás se va de la habitación dando un portazo.

«¿Pero que?»

 **¡Qué suculencia por Dios! 7w7**


	15. Capitulo 14

¿Acostada todo el día llorando? No.

¿Acostada todo el día no dejando salir las lágrimas que amenazan con salir de mis ojos? Definitivamente si.

No me levanté de la cama desde que Naruto se fue de este cuarto. No se muy bien que hora es pero ya el sol no está

La única razón por la cual estoy de esta forma es que fui lo suficientemente estúpida para dejar que él me tocara. Fui bastante fácil. No lo dudé, solo dejé que lo hiciera. No fui muy diferente a la chica de anoche.

Mi celular sonó por séptima vez hoy. Mamá iba a matarme. Me estiré para agarrarlo de la mesita de al lado de mi cama.

—Hola. —No pude decirlo de la forma mas cortante y fria.

—Que buena forma de saludar a tu mejor amiga. —No pude evitar reírme. Es Karin.

—¿Quien dijo que eras mi mejor amiga? —Le pregunté en broma. Ella chillo en el celular.

—Estas hiriendo mis sentimientos —Rei otra vez—. ¿Que te pasa?

—Nada.

—Hinata, sé que estamos a miles de kilómetros pero aun conozco tu voz y se que no estás bien.

—No estoy pasando el mejor momento, Karin.

—Me doy cuenta, aunque quisiera que fuera porque me extrañas pero se que no es por eso ¿Es porque Utakata terminó contigo? —Karin, me llamó porque Utakata le dijo que terminamos. Debí imaginar que iba a hacerlo.

—¿Quedaría muy insensible si digo que no es eso? —Ella dio un largo suspiro.

—No lo creo. Quiero decir... No lo sé. Sabía que no lo amabas porque no lo mirabas a los ojos como alguien enamorada, lo mirabas como si fuera tu mejor amigo, confidente, no un novio.

Ella ya sabía algo que yo no. ¿Porqué nunca me lo dijo? Si ella sabía que no lo amaba, ¿Porqué seguir en una relación que está destinada al fracaso? ¿Y si lo dejaba llegar mas lejos conmigo?

—¿Y me lo dices ahora? —pregunté incrédula.

—¿Que querías que te dijera? ¿Hinata, deja a Utakata porque no lo amas? Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que me lo hubieras negado, o me habrías dicho de todo menos cosas bonitas. O ambas.

Sabía que ella tenía razón. Lo hubiera hecho. Pero al menos en este momento no me sentiría traicionada por mi mejor amiga.

—¿Me vas a decir que te pasa? ¿O vas a enojarte conmigo? —No quiero enojarme con ella ahora, y menos cuando necesito a alguien con quien hablar.

—Hay un chico —Le solté. Necesito sacarme esto de encima.

—¿Que chico? —preguntó Karin.

Esa es la pregunta a la que le temía. ¿Solo se lo digo? ¿Ella me repudiará? ¿Dirá que estoy enferma? ¿Se lo dirá a mi madre?

Tengo miedo. Miedo de que ella me juzgue. Miedo de que me diga lo que ya se. Miedo de que ella haga que sienta asco de mi misma.

—Naruto. —dije solo. Ya le había hablado de él. Le hable de nuestro primer beso. Le dije todo.

—¿Te esta molestando?

—Algo así —Le dije. Hubo un silencio incómodo y se que ella está pensando.

—¿Te beso otra vez, no?

No tenía sentido mentirle, no a ella —Yo lo bes´r.

Hubo otro silencio incómodo.

—¿Te gusta?

—No lo se.

—¿Le quieres?

—No.

—¿Segura?

—No.

 **Sí le quieres, pero él es un estupido**


	16. Capítulo 15

Me la pase hablando horas con Karin.

Hablamos de Utakata, de mi mamá, de sus padres. Pero sobre todo de Naruto. Ella no me juzgó, no dijo que lo que me pasaba daba asco, ni nada por el estilo.

Solo me dijo que tengo que tratar de cortar esa relación con él. Que tengo que olvidarme de él. Que si sigo de esta forma con él, las cosas terminarian mal para ambos.

Solo me dijo lo que yo ya sabía.

Mi madre me llamó después de Karin. Para eso ya eran las diez de la noche y me pregunto con quién estaba hablando y también me reprendió por no estar durmiendo a esas horas.

Hoy tengo que ir a clases. Mi madre me llamó para avisarme eso. La llamaron a casa para decirle que la universidad había vuelto a funcionar, los profesores ya tuvieron el dinero que les habían prometido.

Estoy demasiado aliviada de empezar por fin la universidad. No podía estar mas encerrada en mi habitación pensando en lo que pasó, aunque al comienzo todo es simplemente fascinante el final no es lo que yo esperaba.

«Basta, Hinata. No pienses mas en eso» Es lo que estuve diciéndome toda la miserable semana, las veces que salía de mi habitación nunca encontraba con Naruto. Kushina dijo que lo ve rara vez en la casa. Esta bien, es obvio que no quiere ni verme, y la verdad yo tampoco. Debe estar de fiesta con una de sus putas. No puedo creer que haya admitido que yo lo... «¡QUE PARTE DE DEJAR DE PENSAR EN ÉL NO ENTIENDES HINATA!»

Como Kushina no vio más a Naruto decidió que ella iba a llevarme a la universidad o ella mandaría a alguien a que lo hiciera. Odio ocasionar este tipo de problemas, si tuviera mi licencia de conducir y un coche no dependería de nadie.

—Muy bien, ya llegamos cariño —Kushina estaciono el auto en frente del edificio—. Espero que tengas un lindo día —Yo también.

—Gracias, tu también —Salí del coche y no pasó ni un segundo para que Kushina se marchara. Se ve que estaba apurada.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y empecé a caminar. A dirigirme a el lugar que iba a dictar mi futuro. Lo que iba a ser mi vida. Está lleno de gente, la mayoría en grupos de tres o más personas.

Cuando entré en el edificio lo primero que pude ver fueron esos ojos azules que me encantaron desde la primera vez.

—Tu eres Hinata, ¿cierto? —Quité los ojos de Naruto para mirar al chico pelinegro que se acercaba a mí con su mejor sonrisa baja bragas. Era guapo, tenía muchos tatuajes en los brazos,muy alto y ojos negros.

—Eh, si —Miré a Naruto de reojo, estaba que moría de los nervios. Empezó a rascarse la nuca y sus ojos brillaban de la ira—. ¿Quien eres? —Me aparté, él estaba muy cerca.

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha, pero puedes llamarme Sasuke, preciosa —Me guiñó un ojo y agarró a Naruto de los hombros acercándolo a mí. En cualquier momento mi primo va a golpear a alguien, tiene la misma mirada que el día en el que fuimos al museo y golpeó a ese gilipollas—. Naruto, amigo. No dijiste que tu prima era taaan caliente y sexy. —dijo dando extensa mirada a todo mi cuerpo—. Quiero ver la reacción de los otros cuando la vean, bueno de todos modos no esperaba otra cosa, es tu familiar y eres el rompecorazones del lugar.

¿Rompecorazones del lugar? ¿En serio? Bueno ahora que lo pienso Naruto también es el gilipollas del lugar.

—Ya me voy. Un gusto conocerte Sasuke —Sasuke me tomó del brazo y me di la vuelta.

—Quédate un rato primita sexy, nos conoceremos mejor. Aunque Naruto ya me contó mucho de ti —Naruto sacó la mano de Sasuke de mi brazo muy bruscamente y le dio una mirada de advertencia.

—No vuelvas a tocarla en tu vida, ¿lo has entendido? —La expresión de Naruto dio bastante miedo, bueno al menos a mí.

—Tranquilo Dobe, no sabía que estaba prohibida —Sasuke levantó las manos en señal de inocencia pero su sonrisa aun estaba allí.

—Bueno ahora ya sabes que lo está. —Naruto ni siquiera me miró cuando me agarró del brazo y me llevó a un cuarto, entramos y prendió la luz. Es el cuarto del conserje, apenas tengo espacio para moverme así que Naruto y yo estamos pegados cuerpo a cuerpo. Otra vez no. «Hinata tranquilízate no pasara nada,no permitas que pase nada»

—¿Que pasa Naruto? —traté de hablar de la forma más neutra que pude. Se que no me salió.

—Escúchame no te acerques a él, ni tampoco a ningún chico ¿Correcto? —Su tono de voz era autoritario.

—¿Quien eres para decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer?

—El chico que ocasionó tu primer orgasmo, ¿no te acuerdas? —¡Maldito hijo de perra!

—¿Disculpa? ¿Como sabes que fuiste el primero que me ocasionó... eso? —La expresión de Naruto se transformó de una divertida a una enojada, muy enojada—. Y de todos modos si lo fuiste hacer algo así no significa que tengas control sobre mi, no lo tienes, puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana. Te la pasas todo el día de fiesta y de seguro con muchas chicas follando ¿Y a mi me dices lo que tengo que hacer? ¡Vete a la mierda! —Levantó la comisura de su labio.

—Así que dime Hina, ¿estas muy celosa? —Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Cómo respondo a eso?

—¿Que? Yo... —Me sonrojé—. Yo no estoy celosa—Lo que en realidad estaba pensando «¡Mucho! Así que deja de comportarte como un estúpido.»

—Bueno entonces yo puedo salir y FOLLAR con quien quiera —Se apoyó contra la puerta dejándome un poco más de espacio, menos mal, iba a perder mi autocontrol en cualquier momento.

—Entonces yo también —respondí cruzándome de brazos. Su rostro ensombreció.

—Veo que eres de las que se abren de piernas fácil, ¿eh? —Lo mire perpleja.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Sin dudarlo lo haces conmigo, ahora veo que también lo harás con cualquiera... —No lo deje terminar y lo abofeteé con todas mis fuerzas. Sus pupilas se dilatan. Esta aun mas enojado que hace un rato. Pero yo lo estoy mas.

—¡¿Como puedes decir eso?! ¡Eres un maldito cabrón! ¡¿Sabes que?! ¡Fui una estúpida! ¡Una gran idiota! No puedo creer yo si quiera me hubiera planteado estar enamorada de ti —Me arrepentí apenas deje salir esas palabras de mi boca—. ¡No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, no me mires y no te me acerques!

Estaba por empujarlo para que me dejara pasar pero antes de eso Naruto me tomó del brazo y me pegó contra la pared que estaba detrás de mi.

—¿Estas enamorada de mi? —La esperanza en sus ojos era evidente. No respondí, no voy a responder. Pase todo el tiempo pensando que yo era el problema, pero resulta que no lo soy, al menos no soy todo el problema—. ¡Contesta! —rugió Naruto. Dio un puñetazo en la pared y provocó que varios productos de limpieza cayeran al suelo—. Solo... Hina, contesta, estás volviéndome loco, contesta —Apoyó su cabeza en mi cuello.

 **¿Celos de Naruto? ¿En donde? JAJAJAJA.**


	17. Capítulo 16

—Yo... Es que... —Mi voz salió en un susurro. No sé que hacer.

La primera vez que acepte lo que sentía, él se fue de mi habitación dejándome humillada. ¿Como sé que ahora va a ser diferente? Bueno si vamos al caso yo también huí varias veces pero... eso fue diferente. Compartí algo íntimo con él.

De todos modos no estoy teniendo en cuenta la parte más importante de esto. Somos primos, esto no esta bien, no tendría que estar teniendo estos sentimientos y entre nosotros no puede, no debe haber nada. Esto debería de ser mucho mas fácil ¿Que se supone que debo hacer?

—¡Hey! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! —gritó el conserje desde la puerta. Naruto aun sigue en la misma posición sin inmutarse. Bueno no es la mejor forma de encontrar a alguien en un cuarto y solos. Mi primer día y de seguro voy a estar en la oficina del rector.

—Hablamos en casa —susurró Naruto en mi oído. Seguido a eso él se dio vuelta—. ¡Iruka! ¿Todo bien, hombre? —Yo aun seguía inmóvil en mi lugar.

—Oh, Naruto eras tu, perdona no te vi con tan poca luz —¿Esto es en serio? ¿Primero la seguridad del campus y ahora también el conserje?

—No hay problema Iruka, ¿No digas nada de lo que viste, de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto, te vi un millón de veces aquí con chicas y siempre cerré la boca ¿o no? —Naruto se puso rígido.

Que estúpida que soy. Por supuesto, cree que puede tener a todas, entonces también cree que puede follarse a su prima y después dejarla desecha, ¿no? Bueno eso no va conmigo.

—¿Un millón eh, Naruto? —gruñí. Lo empujé y salí caminando muy rápido de ese cuarto. «No dejes que esto te afecte, Hinata es solo un estupido» Fácil decirlo pero difícil hacerlo, sentí que en cualquier momento iba a estallar en lagrimas ¿Porque me tiene que importar tanto?

—¡Hinata, espera no te vayas! —gritó Naruto.

Si, claro voy a esperar. Si que es estúpido.

Empecé a correr como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Por supuesto Naruto es mucho más rápido que yo, me tomo del brazo y me hizo dar vuelta para poder verlo. Ya en ese momento mis lagrimas empezaron a brotar, no paraban. Pasé la mitad de mi vida sin actuar como una adolescente temperamental, ya estoy en la universidad y parezco la protagonista de una telenovela.

—¿Me puedes dejar tranquila? —Lo dije con el tono de voz más calmado que puedo tener en este momento, no quiero hacer una escena en el pasillo.

La gente apenas me miraba, no les importaba que una chica llorara en el medio del pasillo y de alguna forma estuve agradecida por eso. Me solté de su agarre y pase mis manos por mi rostro tratando de secar mis lágrimas. De todos modos seguía llorando, no había caso.

—¿Puedes escucharme? —dijo, acercando su mano a mi mejilla y poniendo expresión dolida. Yo la alejé antes de que pudiera tocarme. Naruto trataba de encontrar mis ojos, verme fijamente. Yo no quería hacerlo, no quería escucharlo.

—Ya escuche demasiadas mentiras salir de tu boca —Justo en ese momento la campana se sonó en todo el pasillo—. Tengo que ir a clase, Naruto —Me di la vuelta y camine hacia las escaleras.

—Vamos a hablar en casa, Hinata —gritó Naruto, no volví a mirarlo simplemente seguí mi camino hasta la clase de literatura.

«Oh, no» ¿Donde es la clase? Pare de caminar, mire a mis costados y no había nadie que pudiera decirme donde esta. El pasillo estaba vacío. No me animaba a mirar atrás, ¿Que voy a hacer si él esta ahí? «De seguro ya se fue a su clase» Empecé a girar para comprobar si él se había ido. Lamentablemente seguía ahí. Estaba tan enojada con él hace unos segundos que no me di cuenta cómo se veía, ¡Porque debe ser tan lindo! Tiene puesta una camiseta negra ajustada donde se puede ver todo su abdomen y unos jeans. Miro su rostro y tiene una gran sonrisa en él. Es obvio que se dio cuenta que estaba viendo su cuerpo con lujo de detalles, tengo que dejar de hacer eso, en serio.

Naruto se aproximó a mi dando grandes zancadas, de un momento a otro estaba a dos centímetros de mi cara. Empecé a acercarme, olvidando porque me aleje de él en primer lugar y cuando iba a besarlo él...

—Dime donde esta tu clase — murmuró contra mis labios. Lo miré a los ojos y se estaba riendo, riendo de mi. ¡Maldito! ¿Porque se acercó tanto si no iba a besarme? Solo quiere provocarme. No debo dejar que lo siga haciendo.

—Puedo encontrarla yo sola.

Me separé de él, enojada porque no me besó ¿Que tan ridículo suena eso? ¿Estoy enojada porque Naruto, no me beso? Ahora me estoy dando cuenta de lo patética que sueno. Naruto, me tomó de la cintura y me acercó de nuevo. Luego me besó. Me besó con ganas. Amé el toque de sus labios con los míos otra vez, sentía que desde hace años no lo tenia y cuando su lengua pide entrar en mi boca sin pensarlo dos veces lo permito. Este chico me trae loca, no puedo resistirme a él, tampoco creo que nadie pueda. Lo tomo de la nuca y lo acerco más a mi, aunque es imposible que esté más cerca quiero tomar cada parte que pueda de él. Todo.

Soy consciente de que nos estamos besando en el medio del pasillo, donde cualquier alumno, o profesor podría vernos. Nadie sabe que somos primos, tampoco tendrían porque saberlo, pero que tan solo alguien lo descubra y nos vea en este tipo de situaciones, me aterra.

Tal vez me importe lo que diga la gente. Tal vez me importa demasiado lo que piense la gente. ¿Que si dicen que somos unos inmorales, que damos asco, que estamos enfermos? Realmente me importaría si lo dijeran.

Las relaciones incestuosas no son para nada bien vistas en esta sociedad. Es uno de los temas tabú más hablados y aborrecidos hoy en día. Aunque las relaciones entre primos no son incesto, mucha gente piensa que si y no hay manera de que piensen de otra forma. Por ese motivo tengo miedo de lo que la gente pueda decir de mi. De él. De ambos.

Pero es que su perfecta forma de besar... No me puedo resistir.

—Nos tenemos que ir —dice separando sus labios de los míos respirando agitado.

No, no quiero. Intento acercarlo de nuevo pero se resiste. Todo el planteo que me hice hace un momento no sirvió de nada para intentar huir de él. Parezco una desesperada, pero la verdad es que lo soy, necesito sus labios unidos con los míos,

—Hina, si seguimos besándonos así créeme que no voy a poder parar y te voy a llevar de nuevo al cuarto del conserje, esta vez terminando lo que empezamos el otro día en tu habitación —Me reí y me separe de él. No es porque no quisiera que me lleve a ese cuarto justo ahora, sino porque no puedo faltar a clase hoy, por mucho que quiera, no puedo.

—Esta bien ¿Me llevas a mi clase? —Esta vez mi tono de voz sonó dulce. Bueno que puedo decir, después de que te dan unos de los mejores besos de tu vida no puedes estar de otra forma, mas que feliz. Y todos los besos que fueron los mejores de mi vida me los dio Naruto.

—Lastima, tenia la esperanza de que dijeras que querías ir a ese cuarto justo ahora... —dijo Naruto levantando la comisura del labio. No pude evitar reír. Reír como una adolescente enamorada y estúpida—. Dime donde es.

Deje de verlo y tome mi mochila que está en mi espalda, la abrí y busque el papel de los horarios de clases y curso. Se lo entregue a Naruto y me ofreció su mano. Dudando un poco, la tome y nos dirigimos escaleras arriba. Pasamos un par de cursos y paro en una puerta que decía "Literatura Clase de Anko Mitarashi" ¿Ahora que se supone que debo decir?

—Bueno. Nos vemos. —Me di la vuelta para entrar, pero antes Naruto me dio un beso rápido.

—Nos vemos en casa, sexy. —Naruto me guiñó y se dio la vuelta para irse, como una tonta me quedé viendo su espalda, y también bajo de ella. Si que le sientan bien los jeans ajustados. Él se dio la vuelta y me sonrojé cuando sonrió de forma petulante, sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba viendo. Luego siguió su camino y yo me di la vuelta para entrar en la clase.

 **Naruto es tan sexy *w***


	18. Capitulo 16 parte II

—Señorita ¿va a entrar o no? —Una mujer morena y alta interrumpió mis pensamientos tiernos e idiotas con Naruto. No debía tener mas de 50 años, pero tenia arrugas y varias partes del pelo blancas.

—Eh si, lo lamento —Entré a la clase bastante apenada. Varios chicos empezaron a silbar y a decirme obscenidades.

—¡Silencio! —gritó la profesora. Ellos se callaron pero no dejaron de mirarme—. Espero que tenga una buena excusa para llegar tarde Señorita...

—Hyuga. Hinata Hyuga. Lamento haber llegado tarde, es que no sabía donde estaba la clase y tuve que pedirle a alguien que me acompañara.

—No es mi problema, la próxima vez llegue puntual —Que señora mas amable—. Ahora tome asiento al lado de Ino.

Una chica de atrás se levantó y con una sonrisa bastante exagerada levantó la mano. Era de mi estatura pelo rubio y ojos celestes, mucho mas flaca y menos desarrollada que yo. Igualmente lo mío es una exageración, todos me decían que estoy demasiado desarrollada para mi edad y la verdad les creo.

Esta chica era a la que le había preguntado que pasaba el día que se suspendieron las clases.

—¡Soy yo! —gritó emocionada, por algún motivo ya me caía bien, parecía ser simpática. Me aproxime al asiento y puse mi mochila en el piso.

—Hola, soy Hinata Hyuga —Le extendí mi mano. Ella la aceptó sin dudar. Definitivamente me caía bien.

—¡Hola! Soy Ino Yamanaka. Es un gran gusto conocerte —dijo con un poco mas de entusiasmo del que esperaba, nunca conocí a ninguna chica así—. Aunque ya te había conocido antes, el otro dia cuando comenzó la estúpida huelga, asi que ¿de donde vienes?— preguntó despacio para que la profesora no escuchara, sentarse atrás tiene sus ventajas.

—¿Como sabes que no soy de aquí? —susurré.

—Nunca te he visto, aparte tienes un aire diferente a la gente de aquí. —Inteligente, creo.

—Soy de Seattle,

—Tengo familia que vive allá, es hermoso. —La ultima palabra la dijo un poco, muy fuerte.

—Disculpen ¿las interrumpo? ¿Quieren que les traiga café y galletas... —La profesora iba a continuar pero Ino la interrumpió:

—¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¿Haria eso por nosotras? Se lo agradecería mucho —No pude evitar reír, me tapé la boca para que la profesora no me viera. Nunca me hubiera animado a contestar de esa forma.

—Las dos a la oficina del rector ¡ya! —gritó la vieja.

Bueno yo lo dije, de seguro hoy acabaría en la oficina del rector, aunque esperaba que fuera porque me encontraba besando a mi primo en vez de hablar con una chica que recién conozco. Ambas nos levantamos y tomamos nuestras cosas, nos dirigimos a la puerta. Cuando salimos nos miramos por unos segundos y nos echamos a reír a carcajadas, no podíamos parar.

—¡¿Como se te ocurrió decirle a un profesor eso?! —dije aun riendo. Ella no contestó, si no que seguía riendo. Unos segundos después nos tranquilizamos.

—¿Sabes donde esta la oficina del Rector? —preguntó ella.

—Ni idea —Justo vimos salir a un profesor de una clase. No pude ver su cara pero de espaldas se veía distinto, mas joven quizás. —Allí va un profesor, vamos a preguntarle.

Nos dirigimos a él bastante rápido— Disculpe —Toqué su hombro y se dio la vuelta. Era joven. Joven y muy lindo, aunque se parecía demasiado a Sasuke. Cabellos negros, ojos negros y muy alto, pero no lucía tan aterrador como el otro. No le doy mas de 28 —¿Sabe dónde está la oficina del rector? —pregunté un poco nerviosa.

El profesor sonrió y dijo: —Está en el tercer piso. Es la puerta al final del pasillo.

—Muchas gracias —Empecé a caminar con Ino demasiado rápido. Unos segundos después lo oí gritar.

—¿Como es tu nombre? —Yo seguí caminando, no me imaginé que se dirigía a mi.

—Creo que te habla a ti —Susurró Ino a mi lado. Si tan solo ella hubiera susurrado de esa forma en la clase no estaría yendo con el Rector en este momento. Me di la vuelta y él estaba mirándome, aún con su sonrisa allí.

—Me llamo Hinata Hyuga.

—Soy Itachi Uchiha. —Luego de decirme su nombre hubo un silencio un tanto... Incómodo. Lo sabía, era familiar del amigo de mi primo.

—Esta bien... Nos veremos por ahí —dije un poco dudosa. Luego me dirigí de nuevo a las escaleras pero no sin antes escucharlo decir.

—No lo dudes.

—¿Viste como te miraba? —preguntó Ino en un tono coqueto.

—¿Como me miraba? —No entendía a que se refería con eso.

—Te estaba viendo fijamente y técnicamente comiendo con los ojos —No. Soy una experta en comer con los ojos y estoy segura que Itachi no lo hizo.

—Estás loca — Le dije y empecé a subir las escaleras.

 **Apareció el rival de amor para Naruto, nada más y nada menos que el zhukulento de Itachi... Esto se pondrá muy bueno *w***


	19. Capítulo 16 parte III

Empece a subir las escaleras, hasta llegar al tercer piso. Ino seguía insistiendo que al profesor le gustaba y yo seguía negándolo. Vimos la puerta a la que se refería Itachi y nos dirigimos a ella, pero no estábamos solo nosotras.

Cuando me di cuenta que Naruto estaba sentado en la silla que estaba al lado de la puerta me quedé paralizada, bueno al menos no somos las únicas que van a dirección el primer día de clases. Naruto todavía no se daba cuenta que me estaba dirigiendo a él. Estaba escuchando música en sus auriculares.

Con Ino nos sentamos en la silla que estaba enfrente de él. Naruto aun seguía sin prestarnos la mas mínima atención.

—No me extraña —murmuró Ino.

—¿Que cosa? —pregunté yo.

—Este chico se llama Naruto. Me contaron de él ¿Has visto que en cada instituto y universidad siempre esta el típico chico malo, mujeriego y eso? Bueno el es el de esta universidad y...

—Te has olvidado de guapo y genial —La interrumpió Naruto. De forma lenta ambas miramos a su dirección. Tenia una postura derecha y los brazos cruzados.

Justo antes de que alguna pudiera pedir una disculpa o lo que sea, se abrió la puerta de la oficina del Rector.

—Los tres entren juntos, no tengo tiempo para hablar con cada uno de ustedes de forma individual —Dicho eso entró a la oficina de nuevo. Tomé mi mochila y entré.

—Tal vez puedas pedirle a tu profesor que nos ayude con este problema —dijo Ino cuando nos sentamos delante del escritorio del Rector, no sin antes guiñarme un ojo. Lo dijo lo bastante fuerte como para que Naruto escuchara. Él me dio una mirada furiosa como diciendo "¿De quien demonios esta hablando?"

—Así que ¿Un profesor, eh? —Naruto le preguntó a Ino mientras también se sentaba, dedicando un perfecto ceño fruncido. Si Naruto fuera de verdad una persona decente hubiera esperado a que salgamos de esta oficina para preguntar pero por lo visto el no tiene ni la mas mínima decencia en lo absoluto.

—Si y... ¿Porque te importa? —En cualquier otra persona esa respuesta me habría dado gracia pero no en esta. Naruto iba a abrir la boca, estoy segura.

—Simplemente curiosidad, es todo.

—¿Y porque tienes curiosidad de alguien que no conoces?

—¡Ya cállense!—gritó el rector y golpeando su escritorio, provocando que Ino y yo saltáramos de nuestros asientos—. ¿Así que a quien tenemos aquí? Bueno Naruto, te vi sentado en esa silla docenas de veces pero ¿quienes son ustedes señoritas?

—Yo soy Hinata Hyuga Uzumaki y... —Iba a justificar mi comportamiento pero el Rector me interrumpió.

—¡Ah con razón! Eres una Uzumaki, no me extraña para nada que estés aquí, tenían que ser familiares —Ino me quedo mirando como una boba, no quería que supiera que fuéramos familiares, tenia el presentimiento que iba a reaccionar así.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver con mi comportamiento, así que le recomiendo que se disculpe por decir esa mierda.

Naruto estaba mas que enojado. Por su cara parecía que iba a matar al sujeto. Hubo una guerra de miradas entre Naruto y el Rector, hasta que uno de ellos cedió.

—Esta bien, no debí haber dicho eso pero Señorita de el ejemplo y demuestre que no todos los Uzumaki son busca problemas.

—¿Todos los Uzumaki? —pregunté.

—Él, su padre y su madre son los peores alumnos que he tenido en mis 36 años en esta universidad —¿Los padres de Naruto también estudiaron en esta universidad?

—Ya se lo dije, no meta a mi madre ni a el otro hombre en nuestras conversaciones —Naruto apretó los dientes mientras lo decía. Su expresión decía que en cualquier momento iba a cruzar ese escritorio y golpearlo en la mandíbula. Vi que su mano estaba hecha un puño en sus rodillas, para que se tranquilizara la tome. Necesitábamos irnos, esto iba a terminar muy mal sino.

—Disculpe, prometo que esto nunca mas volverá a pasar —Lo dije casi rogando.

—El tema es, Señorita Uzumaki que no se lo que ha pasado —El rector se cruzo de brazos y levantó la comisura de su labio—. Cuéntemelo todo.

—Nos pillaron hablando con Ino —Señalé a mi compañera. Era mejor decir todo enseguida e irnos.

—¿Y porque estas tu aquí Naruto? —preguntó el Rector dirigiendo la mirada a él. Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Llegue tarde a clase. —Empezó Naruto pero lo interrumpieron.

—¿Seguro? ¿Solo eso paso Naruto? —Se puso tenso. ¿Que había pasado después de dejarme en mi clase?

—Si —dijo Naruto en tono como de advertencia. El Rector lo miro unos segundos mas hasta que se rindió por segunda vez y miró a sus papeles.

—Esta bien, es todo. No los quiero ver mas por aquí. Salgan —Ni nos miró cuando dijo eso.

Tomé mi mochila y Naruto soltó mi mano bruscamente. Claro, ¿que pensaba? ¿Ir de la mano con Naruto todo el camino? ¿Que soy? ¿Una niña de 2 años?

Antes de salir el rector dijo:—No quiero que vayan a las clases de hoy, váyanse a casa.

—¿Porqué? —pregunté. No tendría que haberlo hecho.

—Dos cosas para el futuro señorita. Nunca me contradiga y los mando a casa porque por hoy no quiero mas problemas. Es el primer día de clases y ya tengo a tres alumnos en mi maldita oficina —¡Guau! Que modales—. Así que déjeme serle sincero, ninguno de ustedes me da buena espina y no quiero verlos aquí mas hoy, ¿entienden? Ahora váyanse.

«¿Acaso nadie es amable aquí?» Pensé y cerré la puerta. Empezamos a bajar las escaleras sin decir ni una palabra, cuando llegamos al aparcamiento Ino pregunto:

—¿Quieren que los lleve a su casa?

—Claro —dije sin pensar. No quiero ir caminando, queda demasiado lejos.

—No —respondió Narutoy me tomo del brazo sin dejarme saludar a Ino.

—Hey, que te pasa, no quiero caminar.

—No lo harás, traje coche —respondió sin soltarme. Se lo habrá llevado hace unos días del Garage de Kushina. Era el Toyota Azul que habíamos usado el día que fuimos al parque.

Entramos al coche. Naruto arrancó y estabas yendo demasiado rápido. Me puse el cinturón. Espere a que él lo hiciera pero no lo hizo, aunque suene un poco pesada, quería que lo hiciera.

—¿Puedes ponerte el cinturón por favor? —pregunté.

—¿Ahora eres mi madre? —responde de un modo borde. ¿Que le pasó? Esta mañana era todo amor y ahora volvió a ser un cabrón.

—No Naruto, no soy tu madre, pero me dejarías mas tranquila si te pones el cinturón —Trate de sonar lo mas amable que pude. Agarró el cinturón y se lo puso.

—¿Ya? ¿Contenta?

—¿Me puedes decir ahora te pasa? —Le pregunté.

—Nada Hinata, no me pasa nada. Solo que hoy no es un buen día para que me molesten.

¿Le molestaba? ¿Que me preocupe por él es una molestia?

—¿Se supone que ahora soy yo la que te molesta? —pregunté incrédula.

—Si Hinata, en este momento estas molestándome.

—Bueno ¿Para que seguir molestándote, cierto? Para el coche —dije mirando la ventanilla. Naruto ni siquiera redujo la velocidad— Naruto te digo que pares el maldito coche —«Tranquila Hinata, respira» Justo en ese momento se oyó el sonido del pestillo del coche cerrándose.

—Espera a que lleguemos a casa, después de eso puedes hacer todo el berrinche que quieras —dijo Naruto lo mas tranquilo.

—¿Berrinche? ¿Que mierda dices? ¡Te digo que me dejes salir! —grité mientras intentaba abrir la puerta.

—No, quédate quieta y deja de hablar así —Juro que lo matare.

—¿Ahora tengo que hablar de la forma que tu quieres? ¿O no puedo hablar? —Le dije cruzándome de brazos y viendo hacia el frente.

—En este momento, la segunda.

No valía la pena discutir con él ahora. Solo quiero llegar a la casa y encerrarme en mi cuarto.

Después de un par de minutos llegamos, Naruto abrió el coche, saqué mi mochila y salí azotando la puerta. Me fui caminando rápido hacia las escaleras. Naruto estaba siguiéndome pero no me di la vuelta. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y la cerré con fuerza. Segundos después escuche el abrir y cerrar de puerta de Naruto, estaba igual de enojado que yo. En este momento tenía ganas de ir y decirle todo lo que pienso de él pero no tengo las fuerzas. Tire mi mochila al piso y me acosté en mi cama exhausta.

¿Porque me hago esto a mi misma? Tengo que dejarlo, tengo que enfocarme en mis estudios y nada mas. Esa era la idea desde el principio. Pero lamentablemente tengo que tener a un primo que me vuelve loca y es de el buen sentido, y el malo también. ¿Que se supone que debo hacer? ¿Irme de nuevo a Seattle? No tengo futuro allí, aparte que de solo pensar en estar tan lejos de Naruto me revuelve el estómago.

Cuando decido por fin echarme una siesta y dejar de pensar escuché como se abre de nuevo la puerta de Naruto. ¿Se va otra vez? Conociéndolo no lo veré en días y faltara a la universidad. Me levanté enseguida y fui a buscarlo. Baje las escaleras muy rápido y lo vi en la puerta de entrada poniéndose la chaqueta.

—¿Ya te vas? —pregunté nerviosa y acercándome mas a él.

—¿Y eso a ti que te importa, Hinata? —preguntó sin mirarme.

—Me... Me importa Naruto —Me miró y rió irónicamente.

—¿En serio? ¿Te importa? ¡Ah si! ¡Me acordé! ¿Te importa porque somos familia, cierto? Bueno lamento decírtelo prima pero me largo —Empezó a abrir la puerta.

—Claro, ¿siempre te vas, no? —murmuré. No pretendía que él escuchara pero lo hizo, cerró con fuerza la puerta, provocando que me asustara y diera un pequeño salto. Luego me miro hecho una furia y se acercó a mi.

—¿Que yo siempre me voy? ¡¿Estas hablando jodidamente en serio Hinata?! —gritó histérico.

—¡Si Naruto! ¡Estoy hablando en serio! ¡Siempre te vas!

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, estaba exasperado y yo también.

—Perdóname, vamos a refrescarte un poco la memoria ¿quieres? —dijo balanceándose de un lado al otro como un loco—. Cuando tu me besaste, la primera vez que lo hiciste ¿Quién fue la que dijo "No puedo hacer esto"? Si, fuiste tu, así que no vengas a decirme que yo tengo siempre tengo la puñetera culpa de irme.

—¿Y el otro día en mi cuarto? ¡Después de lo que me hiciste te fuiste enojado, si yo mal no recuerdo no hice nada para que lo hicieras! —Lo que estaba por decir no estaba del todo bien pero me da igual estoy enojada, demasiado enojada—, ¡y también cuando éramos niños te fuiste! ¡oh! ¿No lo recuerdas? Bueno yo si, ¡me besaste y te largaste! ¡Nunca te despediste ni tampoco volviste a hablarme!

—No sabes lo que me pasó ese día. No tienes idea... —Paró de hablar y miró al suelo.

—¡¿De que Naruto?! —grité. Naruto empezó a agarrarse de los pelos.

—¡No tienes idea lo que es para un niño llorar y rogar todas las putas noches por meses intentando sacarte de mi cabeza porque estar tan jodidamente enamorado de ti era un maldito pecado! ¡maldición! —Apenas dijo esas palabras me sentí culpable, él también estuvo en mi cabeza mucho tiempo. Cuando besé a Utakata por primera vez Naruto apareció ahí. Recordándome que nunca. Jamás, nadie iba a ser como él—, y sin embargo tu siempre estuviste allí presente sin siquiera borrarte un poco. Siempre estuviste ahí. Nunca, nunca pude olvidarte Hinata.

 **¡LA AMA! JAJAJAJA por si las dudas.**


	20. Capítulo 17

«¡No tienes idea lo que es para un niño llorar y rogar todas las putas noches por meses intentando sacarte de mi cabeza porque estar tan jodidamente enamorado de ti era un maldito pecado! ¡maldición! y sin embargo tu siempre estuviste allí presente sin siquiera borrarte un poco. Siempre estuviste ahí. Nunca, nunca pude olvidarte Hinata.»

Las hermosas y tristes palabras que acaba de decirme no dejan de retumbar en mi cabeza.

Naruto aun sigue allí, inmóvil frente a mi, esperando que diga algo, pero no puedo decir nada.

Quiero hacerlo pero las palabras no salen.

Después de unos segundos Naruto me muestra una sonrisa triste.

—Dile a Kushina que volveré mas tarde.

 _—¡No! No te vayas, me siento de la misma forma que tu. Creo que te quiero._

Claro que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si hubiera dicho eso en realidad. Quizás Naruto estaría conmigo en este momento y no abría salido por la puerta hace un minuto.

Estaba tan shockeada por lo que acababa de decir que no pude decir nada. Me habría gustado decir lo que pensaba pero no pude.

De verdad creo que quiero a Naruto, esto es mas que cariño de primos es mucho mas. Quererlo es la explicación mas lógica para lo que me esta pasando, nadie me hizo sentir como lo hace él, es tan hermoso y extraño al mismo tiempo.

Cuando por fin me di cuenta que deje ir a Naruto, como una tonta salí a buscarlo. No debería estar muy lejos. Lo busque cerca de casa, no quería ir muy lejos por si me perdía. No sabia como volver a casa y no llevaba dinero ni celular conmigo.

Después de dos horas buscándolo me rendí y volví a casa para ver si había vuelto. No lo hizo.

Bueno eran las 10AM no creo que haya ningún bar ni nada abierto a esta hora, ¿o si? Seguro que lo hay pero no creo que Naruto fuera... Bueno si lo creo.

Kushina debe estar en su trabajo y su numero no esta mas en el refrigerador para que pueda llamarla ¿Qué pasa con esa mujer? ¿No se le ocurre dejarme un número para emergencias?

Me acosté en el sofá y encendí la televisión para dejar de pensar un rato.

—Vuelve rápido —Susurre para mi misma. Necesito decirle que lo quiero. Lo necesito.

En realidad no sé si lo quiero. Es muy rápido para querer a alguien. Técnicamente ni conozco al chico, pero siento que no puedo estar sin él...

* * *

 _Estoy en un cuarto oscuro, no hay nadie. De repente veo algo borroso acercándose a mi. Mientras mas se acerca mas claro es... Es mi madre. Apenas la veo sonrío y corro hacia ella para darle un abrazo. Aunque no era una madre convencional era mi madre._

 _De repente siento como pone sus manos en mi hombro y me empuja bruscamente._

 _—_ _¿Como pudiste hacerme esto, Hinata? —gritó ella. No entendía que estaba pasando._

 _—_ _Pero mamá ¿Que...-Ella me interrumpe._

 _—_ _¿Con él? ¿Qué le diré a mi hermana? ¡Es tu familia! ¡Que clase de persona demente hace eso! ¡Me das asco!_

 _—_ _Mamá no fue intencional solo sucedió, yo amo a Naruto... —Antes que pudiera responder ella me dio una gran bofetada._

* * *

Me desperté sobresaltada y sudando. ¿Que fue esa pesadilla?

Vi por la ventana y ya estaba oscuro. Me fije la hora y eran las nueve de la noche, ¡¿dormí once horas?! Se ve que necesitaba descansar un poco.

Me levanté para ver si había llegado Naruto, pero no lo vi por ninguna parte. Subí las escaleras y golpee la puerta de su habitación pero nadie contestó así que entre. No había nadie.

Su habitación estaba mucho más desordenada que la última vez que vine aquí. Su ropa estaba por todo el piso y su cama deshecha. Al ver esa cama recuerdo la vez que vi a Naruto con esa chica... A punto de... De solo pensarlo me duele el pecho.

Escucho la puerta de entrada abrirse, así que corro para ver a Naruto tambaleándose y con su brazo alrededor de una chica rubia. Ambos están riéndose. Naruto ni siquiera se dio cuenta que yo estaba en frente de él.

Yo me quede paralizada viendo esa escena. De pronto él mira a mi dirección y sonríe.

—¡Hey! ¿Como estas? Te presento a Yuka —La chica se rió.

—Me llamo Yuki —La rubia me miró de la cabeza a los pies con cara de asco—. ¿Ella se une a nosotros amor?—Preguntó.

—No —Respondí apretando los dientes. En cualquier momento me iba a tirar arriba de ella y golpearla.

—Bien ¿Me dices dónde está su habitación? —La muy puta.

—No hace falta yo lo llevaré —Dije acercándome a ellos, pero apenas lo hice la chica dio un paso para atrás llevando a Naruto con ella.

—No voy a llevarlo a dormir si sabes a lo que me refiero —Me guiño un ojo—. Así que, porque no nos dejas de hacer perder el tiempo y ¿me dices donde está?

—Tengo una mejor idea... ¿Porque no dejas de desperdiciar mi tiempo y te largas de aquí? Si no lo haces no creo que esto termine muy bien —Ella me fulmino con la mirada pero ni se movió—. Déjame dejarlo más en claro para ti porque veo que tu cabeza no da para tanta información. O te largas o llamaré a la policía por allanamiento de propiedad privada, ¿ahora queda claro?

Naruto me miró y empezó a reír, ya sabía porque. Técnicamente la policía no puede detenerla por ese cargo ya que el la dejo entrar a su casa. Pero por la cara de pánico que puso cuando dije que llamaría a la policía ella no sabia eso. Naruto sacó el brazo que estaba alrededor de ella y en ningún momento paró de mirarme.

La rubia me fulmino con la mirada una última vez, se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y se fue.

—Aguafiestas —Mi mirada se centro en él y la ira estaba empezando a brotar por todo mi cuerpo.

—¿Aguafiestas? ¡¿Que soy una aguafiestas?! —Grité— ¡Perdóname por no querer escucharte follar en frente de mi habitación!

—Shhh, no grites —Me dio la espalda y se acostó en el sofa. En cualquier momento iba a tirarle algo en la cabeza—. No iba a acostarme con ella ¿Acaso no la viste? —dijo y algo del peso que tenia en el pecho se desvaneció.

—¿No ibas a hacerlo? —Aún dudaba de sus palabras ¿Que esperaba que hiciera? Supuestamente el es el "rompecorazones" de la universidad.

—No, solo necesitaba a alguien que me trajera a casa ya que estoy un poco ebrio —Me acerco a él y siento un gran olor a alcohol.

—¿Un poco? —Pregunté y él rió.

—Si solo un poco —Me arrodillé al lado del sofá y lo miré.

—Ella dijo que quería llevarte a tu habitación para hacer otra cosa además de dormir. Tu sabes... —Dije sonrojándome

—Si porque es lo que yo le hice creer ¿Crees que ella iba a traerme si no le decía que era para follar?

—No lo se... Pero tu no ibas a hacer nada con ella, ¿cierto?

—No, Hinata. Deja de estar celosa que no iba a tocarla, solo te quiero tocar a ti —Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

—Shhh, te he dicho que no grites. Me duele la cabeza —Puso su mano en su frente mientras cerraba los ojos. Sinceramente es un gran alivio verlo aquí. Tenia miedo que le pasara algo.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer esto —Le dije casi en un susurro.

—¿Hacer que? —Preguntó.

—Irte sin decir a donde y volver ebrio a casa.

—No empieces, Hinata...

—¿Que no empiece a que? ¿Actuar como tu madre? Si debo hacerlo lo haré Naruto, no puedes desaparecer asi sin mas. Hay gente que se preocupa por ti —Él empezó a reír, pero fue una risa amarga.

—Dime ¿quien se preocupa por mi? Nadie lo hace, mi padre era un hijo de perra que abandono a mi madre al enterarse que estaba embarazada de mi, ella nunca esta en casa y jamas hablamos. Mis abuelos eran otros hijos de perra que nunca estuvieron presentes así que dime Hina ¿Quien se preocupa por mi?

—Yo lo hago Naruto —Dije tratando de encontrar sus ojos pero el me impedía verlo directo a ellos.

—¿En serio? ¿Te preocupas por mí? ¿Por qué? Así claro, porque eres mi pri...

—Porque te quiero —Lo interrumpí—. Te quiero. Se que es demasiado rápido como para creerlo, ni yo me lo creo, pero no encuentro otra razón lógica para sentirme como me siento cuando estoy contigo o lejos de ti. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes de que te fueras, solo que tus palabras me dejaron en shock y no sabia que decir. Pero te quiero y no como tu prima sino como mujer. Desde el primer momento que te vi hiciste despertar algo en mi que no sabia que tenia. Ahora se que ese sentimiento fue amor y...

Antes que pudiera seguir Naruto estampo su boca con la mía con mucha voracidad y yo no lo detuve. Le correspondí el beso. Nunca me cansare de decir que amo esa boca y las cosas que me hace.

Me hizo subir al sofá y quedamos uno al lado del otro sin parar de besarnos.

La combinación del dulce sabor de su boca y el alcohol me encantaba.

—Espero que no te arrepientas de haber dicho eso en la mañana —Dijo apenas separando nuestros labios.

—No lo haré —Él suspiró y yo puse mi cabeza en su pecho mientras él me rodeaba con su brazo. Nunca me sentí tan plena en mi vida como ahora.

* * *

 **Después de 84 años actualice, perdón por la tardanza, me pasaron muchas cosas y no tuve cabeza para escribir... En el transcurso del día iré publicando más capítulos... Quiero decirles que esta obra se llama ¿Solo Primos? y pertenece a Johanna Ponce, está en wattpad, razón por la que tengo que escribir yo los capítulos. Al terminarla publicaré la segunda parte.**


	21. Capítulo 18

Sentí una línea de cálidos besos desde mi mejilla hasta mi mandíbula y después en mi cuello. No pude evitar sonreír.

―Por fin despertaste, aunque también podrías sonreír dormida. Eso sería muy tierno.

―¿Qué hora es? ―pregunté abriendo los ojos.

―Las siete ―respondió. Lo empujé y me levanté en seguida.

―¡Rápido! Vamos a llegar tarde.

Me dirigí corriendo a darme una ducha rápida, me cepillé los dientes y me vestí. Estaba peinándome cuando miré al espejo, Naruto estaba apoyando en el marco de la puerta mirándome.

―No te has arrepentido ¿cierto? ―Me acerqué lentamente a él y le di un tierno beso en los labios.

―No ―Le aseguré. Me acercó más a él y me dio otro beso, pero más profundo.

Me tomó por la cintura y sin separar nuestros labios nos dirigimos al sofá otra vez. Nos tiramos bruscamente y reí. Él quedó encima de mí y empezó a quitarme la blusa.

―No, no, no. Tenemos que ir a la universidad ―Pero Naruto no escuchaba y empezó a besarme el cuello―. Naruto… por favor ―gemí. Se escuchó más como una súplica de que siguiera en vez de que parara.

―¿Por favor qué? ―preguntó riéndose sabiendo la respuesta―. Creo que podríamos faltar hoy, quedarnos todo el día aquí, tocándonos ¿no crees? ―Me reí.

―No me desagrada del todo la idea ―No puedo creer que dije eso. Antes, jamás habría elegido estar con Utakata y faltar al instituto, pero eso obviamente fue antes de estar con Naruto.

Cuando dejé que me quitara la blusa, sonó su móvil, pero él seguía viendo fijamente mi cuerpo. Aunque ya me vio desnuda todavía me pongo nerviosa y más cuando me ve de esta forma, como si quisiera comerme. Seguían llamando a Naruto una y otra vez. Él soltó un gruñido, agarró el celular y lo lanzó al otro sofá.

―Puedes contestar si quieres ¿Y si es importante? ―Se encogió de hombros y con ambas manos, apretó mis pechos.

―Lo único que me importa en este momento es lo que tengo frente a mis ojos ―Se quedó mirando como sus dedos hacían círculos en mis pezones―. Dios… No puedo creer que seas tan sexy ―Sonreí y tomé su nuca. Cuando iba a volver a besarme se escuchó el teléfono de la sala.

Lo dejamos sonar, pero no paraban de llamar.

―Contesta por favor ―Le rogué

Él de manera muy brusca se levantó del sofá y tomó el teléfono de la sala.

―¿Qué? ―gruñó―. Deja de fastidiar no voy a ir. ¡Que no! He dicho que no ―Después de unos segundos dijo―. Está bien.

―¿Quién era? ―pregunté mientras me ponía la blusa.

―Nadie ―contestó y se fue al baño dando un portazo.

Pasaron 10 minutos y ya estábamos dirigiéndonos a Lindel en su coche. Naruto no me habló desde que me cerró la puerta en la cara y yo tampoco le hablé a él ¿Porqué cuando algo va bien siempre pasan cosas como estas?

Apenas estacionó, salí del auto y me dirigí rápido al edificio. Sentía sus pasos resonando ruidosamente en la acera atrás de mí, pero no me di la vuelta. Naruto me toma del brazo y hace que me gire para mirarlo. Parece angustiado.

Una chica se acerca a nosotros, pero Naruto no la mira, él no aparta sus ojos de los míos.

Ella parece la típica chica porrista que hay en todas las universidades, con su pollera corta en la que se le puede ver el trasero, tacones de punta y remera de escote en V donde sus pechos corren riesgo de salir libres ―Ella los tiene muchísimos más pequeños que los míos, pero no quiero que todo el mundo los mire― Tiene el pelo corto y teñido de rosa, ojos verdes, nariz perfecta, cutis perfecto, cuerpo perfecto. Esta chica es preciosa por donde la veas.

―Naruto, te extrañé cariño ―Seguido a eso y con una sonrisa de superioridad, ella tomó su cara y lo besó. En ese momento me quedé estática sin saber que hacer o decir y no porque no se me ocurriera que hacer, tenía muchas ideas. La primera golpear a la chica. La segunda agarrarla de los pelos y estampar su perfecto rostro en la acera. O la tercera irme de allí y no permitirme llorar.

Me quedé dos segundos más allí esperando… No lo sé, algo. Esperando que Naruto cortara ese beso de una vez por todas, él no lo correspondía, pero no la apartó. Él no hizo nada.

No podía quedarme más para ver eso, así que me di la vuelta y me fui.

Una parte de mi pensaba que iba a escuchar los pasos de Naruto atrás de mí, pero no, él no me siguió. Se quedó con ella, la prefirió a ella… Después de todo lo que le había confesado.


	22. Capítulo 18 parte II

Seguí caminando, esquivando a la multitud de gente que pasaba a mi lado. Mirando al suelo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas amenazando con salir. Aceleré el paso, tratando de encontrar un baño para estar más tranquila hasta que choqué con alguien. Me sostuvo con sus manos en mis hombros para que no cayéramos.

―Lo siento ―Miré hacia su rostro; era Itachi, lo primero que vi fueron sus hermosos ojos negros como el carbón. Era demasiado atractivo, su rostro era simplemente… Guau.

―¿Estás muy cómoda? Si lo estas puedes quedarte así el tiempo que quieras, no me importa ―Al decir eso desperté de mi trance y me sonrojé. Me separé mirando mis pies, sumamente avergonzada.

―Lo siento ―Volví a decir. Me sentí tan estúpida.

―Está bien, no pasa nada ―dice mientras se arreglaba el saco―, pero ¿me puedes explicar porque ibas tan distraída? No se te veía nada bien.

Mire hacia atrás para ver si aun Naruto seguía estando con esa chica. No debí haberlo hecho. Ella está guindada de su cuello con un brazo, él tiene sus manos en sus bolsillos mirándome, ella lo mira a él. La vista de Naruto se desvía hacia Itachi, sus ojos parecen brillar de enojo cuando ve entre Itachi y yo. Veo en la dirección que está bien y recién me doy cuenta que Itachi está jugando con un mechón de mi pelo entre sus dedos. Me sonríe.

Toma mi mano y me gira hacia el camino de la izquierda, no sé a dónde se dirige y no me importa.

Me detengo en medio de un jardín lleno de flores. Solté la mano de Itachi y me dirigí a unas hermosas flores rojas. Me agaché y las toqué.

―Veo que te gustan los tulipanes ―dijo él y lo miré. Me encogí de hombros.

―Son muy bellas ―Él se sentó a mi lado, lo imité.

―Sí, lo sé. Encontré este lugar unos días antes de empezar como profesor aquí ―Tomó una rosa blanca, la arrancó y la puso suavemente detrás de mi oreja―. Se te ve perfecta, va con el precioso color de tus ojos.

Ese simple gesto hizo que me sonrojara.

―Gracias ―Me levanté y me fijé en la hora tratando de tapar mi cara con mi cabello.

―Creo que es hora de irnos, voy a llegar tarde a mi clase de historia.

―No creo que el profesor te regañe.

―¿Lo conoces? ¿Es estricto?

―Sí, lo es, pero no tanto como piensas ―Seguido a eso, ambos nos dirigimos de nuevo hacia la entrada y no había nadie en el patio. Estaba desierto.

―No puedo llegar tarde a otra clase, nos vemos Itachi ―susurré y empecé a caminar mas rápido dejando a Itachi atrás. Encontré mi clase rápido por suerte, estaba en la planta baja. Entre y busqué asiento ignorando a los cerdos de mis compañeros. Ino me hizo señas con la mano para que me sentara a su lado. Le di una sonrisa forzada y me acerqué a ella.

―Te guardé un asiento ―Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Dejé mi mochila en el piso y me acomodé.

―Gracias ―Me limite a decir.

―¿Te pasa algo?

―¿Soy tan obvia? ―pregunté mirándola.

―Mucho ―Ella rió.

―Solo un tema con mi primo, nada importante.

―Sí, todo el mundo lo vio besándose con Sakura en la entrada ―Hice mis manos en puños sobre mis muslos.

―¿Sakura? ―pregunté tratando de ocultar mi enojo.

―Sí, la frentona esa es la chica más reconocida, y no por cosas buenas si entiendes lo que quiero decir ―Asentí con la cabeza―. Fue novia de Naruto, pero ellos jamás dejaban de engañarse, no se aman, están juntos por las apariencias. Por lo que tengo entendido Sakura es la hija del jefe de la mamá de Naruto, lo chantajea con eso ―Recordé la llamada de la mañana y como Naruto le pidió que dejara de fastidiar. Era ella, estoy segura que era ella.

Justo cuando iba a hacer más preguntas entró el profesor. Era Itachi.

―Mira, ahí está tu enamorado. Qué lindo detalle ―susurró Ino en mi oído y miró la rosa blanca en mi oreja. Itachi buscó entre la gente hasta que me encontró, sonrió de medio lado y me guiñó un ojo.

Tengo el presentimiento de que algo con este tipo va a salir mal. Muy, muy mal.

 **No se preocupen, Naruto en este fic no está interesado en Sakura, pero necesita un escarmiento por estúpido, que mejor que un sexy Uchiha para eso.**


	23. Capítulo 18 parte III

―¡Te lo dije! ―gritó Ino mientras salíamos de la última clase.

―¿Qué cosa? ―Ella rodó los ojos, como si fuera bastante obvia la respuesta.

―El profesor Itachi. Pasó muchas veces por la ventana solo para mirarte ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que lo traes loquito? ―Claro que sí me di cuenta. El hombre no disimulaba ni un poco, en clases castigó a varios de mis compañeros solo por decirme "guapa o preciosa" era exagerado, pero quería terminar este tema, aunque es lindo, es mi profesor y no me estaría interesando si le gusto o no.

―A comparación de otros, yo presto atención a la clase ―mentí.

―Ja, ja. Muy graciosa ¡Oye! ¿Quieres que te lleve? ―preguntó.

―Sí, por favor ―dije suspirando, sino tendría que ir caminando hasta la casa de Kushina, ya que no quiero ver a Naruto.

No le voy a pedir ninguna explicación, ni tampoco hablaré con él. No voy a decir ni haré nada. Nunca sucedió nada entre él y yo, ninguna de nuestras confesiones ―al menos la mía― significó nada. Si él no puede entenderlo, lo haré entender.

Sus acciones me lastiman y él es muy consciente de que lo hacen. Si él me quisiera de verdad como dijo no me lastimaría, no me confundiría.

―¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó entre Naruto y tú? ―preguntó Ino mirando el suelo, nerviosa.

Le iba a decir que no, pero algo ms ocupo todos mis pensamientos y ya mi boca dejó de funcionar, pero lo que sí me funcionaban muy bien eran los ojos, demasiado bien diría yo. Estábamos entrando al estacionamiento y lo vi. Estaba con esa tal Sakura, él estaba recostado a la cajuela con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y ella, le acariciaba el pelo riendo, puso la mejilla contra la suya y le susurró algo al oído. Él asintió, ella le dio un beso en los labios y se fue de allí.

Naruto levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Su expresión cambió a la de alguien preocupado, angustiado, culpable. No me di cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que Ino me tomó del brazo.

―¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre? ―Quité las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas y le di una sonrisa forzada, con un nudo apretando fuertemente mi garganta.

―Nada ¿nos podemos ir? ―Quería irme de allí, ahora. Ella asintió con la cabeza y con sus llaves abrió las puertas del auto. Entré rápido al ver que Naruto se echó a correr hacia donde estábamos. Antes de que Ino se pusiera el cinturón, Naruto abrió la puerta y me sacó bruscamente.

―¡¿Qué haces?! ―rugió. ¿Esto es una broma verdad? La que tendría que estar sacando espuma por la boca soy yo, no él.

―Me voy ―Le respondí. Aparté la mirada. Si lo miro a los ojos sé que él conseguirá que yo caiga en sus brazos como una estúpida. Él se agachó, no entendía lo que estaba haciendo hasta que dijo:

―Gracias, yo la llevaré ―Le dio una sonrisa mojabragas a Ino. No pude evitar ver como ella se sonrojaba y asentía con la cabeza. Otra más que cae en sus hechizos.

―¡No! ―grité―. ¡No quiero estar cerca de ti, me voy con ella! ¡Déjame!

Naruto me fulminó con la mirada y yo también a él. Ino me miró a mí, luego a Naruto y nuevamente a mí. La chica no sabía qué hacer y no la culpaba. Si fuera yo ya me habría ido.

Él seguía con su mano en mi brazo, estaba apretando fuertemente.

―Me estás lastimando ―sollocé―, suéltame por favor, Naruto ―Una lagrima rebelde bajó por mi mejilla izquierda, él se mordió el labio mientras la seguía con sus ojos y aflojó el agarre.

―Ella dijo que la sueltes ―Giré mi cabeza y vi a Itachi acercándose a nosotros, tirándole cuchillos a Naruto con la mirada―. ¿Qué parte no has entendido? ¡Suéltala, la estás lastimando! ―Sabía a donde iba esto, miré a Naruto y estaba dispuesto a una pelea como también Itachi. Me soltó bruscamente, me dolió. Un sollozo salió de mi garganta, él escuchó y me miró. Itachi se acercó peligrosamente a Naruto.

―¿Estás bien Hinata? ―Naruto se puso enfrente de él.

―¿Quién mierda te crees, Uchiha? ―preguntó apretando los dientes.

―Su profesor, y si no quieres problemas, te sugiero que la dejes en paz ―El lado enojado de Itachi me da mucho miedo, pero no tanto como el de Naruto. Esa expresión hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina y la estoy viendo muy seguido últimamente.

Miré alrededor, había mucha gente mirando la confrontación de Naruto e Itachi, entre ellos Sakura con el ceño fruncido. Antes de que ocurriera algo que pudiera perjudicar el trabajo de Itachi y que llevaría a Naruto a una suspensión o peor aún, una expulsión, tomé la mano de Naruto.

―E-Esta bien, vámonos ―Le dije y me miró. Bajo mi toque él se tranquilizó. Le dio una última mirada a Itachi y me dirigió con él hacia su coche. Miré a Itachi y susurré gracias, él solo asintió y siguió mirándome hasta que Naruto, ignorando el llamado de Sakura arrancó el auto y nos alejamos del aparcamiento.


	24. Capítulo 19

―¿Qué te traes con él? ―Miré a Naruto estupefacta ¿Cómo puede hacerme esa pregunta después de que se estuvo besuqueando con Sakura en mis narices?

―Es mi profesor de historia ―Me limité a decir.

―¿Y qué más? ―preguntó irritado.

―Nada más. Es mi profesor de historia, solo eso ―dije exasperada.

―Aclara eso con él o lo haré yo.

―¿Qué harás? ¿Golpearlo? ¡no! ¿Matarlo quizás?

No respondió. Su silencio me asustó bastante. Me froté el brazo en donde él me había tenido agarrada y dijo: ―Lo siento, Hina.

¿Qué sentía? ¿Sentía lo que acababa de pasar? ¿Sentía que hubiera visto la escena con su novia? ¿Siente haberme mentido? ¿Siente haber jugado con mis sentimientos? ¿Qué es lo que siente?

Al no responderle nos quedamos en silencio.

Unos niños que están jugando en el parque llamaron mi atención. Era un niño y una niña, no deben de tener más de 10 años por su altura. Él se cayó encima de ella y sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió como si hubiera hecho una travesura. Ella no se movió de ahí, aún.

Al verlos recuerdos de Naruto y yo juntos, cuando éramos pequeños aparecieron en mi cabeza. Él no me hacía daño en ese entonces, él era el que me cuidaba, incluso de mi hermano. Siempre me esperaba cuando corríamos y peleaba con Neji cuando me molestaba.

Un Naruto completamente diferente del que tengo a mi lado.

Frustrada apoyé mi frente en la ventanilla. Quisiera volver a ser esa niña de hace ocho años. Esa niña era feliz, no tenía presiones. Su único problema era saber si llovería la mañana siguiente para saber si iba a poder jugar con sus amigos.

Hoy esa niña desapareció. No está en ninguna parte. La perdí hace muchos años y la extraño.

Cuando abrí los ojos ya era de noche. Me quede dormida. Me enderece en mi asiento y mi cuello dolía, estaba apoyada sobre… sobre el hombro de Naruto.

―¿Por qué no me despertaste? ―dije con voz ronca y frotándome los ojos.

―Porque te ves hermosa cuando duermes ―Me sonrojé―. Te informo que babeas y roncas ―Me dio una media sonrisa ¿Estaba tratando de aligerar el ambiente?

―No ronco ―Me defendí.

―Oh, sí que lo haces, desde pequeña ―Ambos sonreímos.

Tengo que decírselo de una vez. No puedo seguir, que él me lastime y me trate de la forma en que lo hace, no debo seguir permitiéndolo.

―Naruto, no puedo seguir contigo ―Evité su mirada en todo momento.

―¡¿Qué dices?!

―¿Pretendes que esté contigo cuando tienes novia?

―Estás confundida. Yo nunca dije que estaría en una relación contigo y creo que fue bastante implícito que no teníamos una relación porque tú tienes novio ―gruñó es último. Me mordí el interior de la mejilla―. Además, Sakura no es mi novia, solo paso el rato. No quiero una relación con nadie.

Mis labios empezaron a temblar. El coche de pronto parecía un lugar muy cerrado.

―¿Solo estabas jugando conmigo? ―Lo miré, apartó la mirada―. ¿Qué pasó con todo lo que dijimos ayer? ¿Era mentira? ―No sé cómo pude hablar, cuando apenas podía respirar.

Él se quedó mirándome en silencio. Me mordí el labio tratando de contener las lágrimas que querían demostrar cuanto sus palabras y su silencio me dolían. Qué ingenua que fui.

Me llevé las manos al rostro.

―Oh por Dios… Solo estabas jugando conmigo ―Abrí la puerta del coche―. No tienes idea de cuanto te odio, Naruto ―susurré y tomé mi mochila. Vi como apretó el volante con fuerza, pero además de eso, su expresión no cambió en nada.

Salí rápidamente del coche, ni siquiera me molesté en cerrar la puerta. Estaba desesperada por un poco de aire.

Después de tomar varias bocanadas de aire, caminé hacia la casa. En vez de ir a mi habitación, fui hacia al baño. Me apoyé en el lavabo y me miré en el espejo. Recuerdo cuando hice lo mismo después de besar a Naruto. La chica de ese entonces y ahora eran completamente distintas.

Estaba pálida, mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que no permití salir. Mi labio inferior rojo por mordérmelo tan fuerte. Mis fosas nasales se abrían y cerraban por la frustración y lo furiosa que estaba, no con él, conmigo. Yo soy la estúpida que creyó que el chico malo y mujeriego cambiaría por mí, me vería diferente a las demás, pero no. Él las ve a todas iguales, incluyéndome.

Abrí el grifo y mojé mi cara. Las lágrimas se mezclaron con las gotas de agua que había en mi rostro. Me acurruqué en una esquina y me permití llorar.


	25. Capítulo 19 parte II

Las lágrimas cesaron. No sé hace cuánto tiempo estoy en el baño, pero siento que fueron horas.

Nunca presté mucha atención a este baño. Es tan diferente a mi casa. Todo es tan lujoso y extravagante en esta casa.

Me levanté del suelo, limpié mi cara, recogí mis cosas y salí rumbo a mi habitación. Una vez allí me encerré y me tiré en la cama, suspirando.

Mi celular empezó a vibrar en mi bolsillo. Lo saqué, era Karin. Tomé un gran respiro y contesté.

―Karin ¿qué tal va todo? ―dije intentando ocultar en mi voz que estuve llorando.

―Dime por favor que ese imbécil no volvió a hacerte daño ―A veces odiaba que me conociera tan bien.

―No quiero hablar de eso ―mascullé.

―Vas a tener que hacerlo, si no quieres que tome un avión para allá y lo descuartice ―Por más loco que suene, sabía que lo haría. Esta chica es capaz de todo.

―Él no me hizo nada.

―Sí que lo hizo.

―Solo me aclaró las cosas.

―Dime exactamente qué te aclaró.

―Qué no me ve más allá que otra de sus putas con la que quiere pasar el rato.

―¿Y te lo dice después de que se besaran y casi lo hicieran? Que maldito cabrón. Juro que si un día lo llego a tener frente a mí lo voy a…

―Está bien, Karin. No te preocupes. Es mejor así, de todos modos ¿Qué relación podríamos haber tenido? Es mi primo.

―Investigué y legalmente los primos pueden casarse ―dijo.

Me quedé un par de segundos en silencio ¿Es legal? ¿No es incesto? Un montón de preguntas y «podría» pasaron por mi mente, luego recordé todo lo que dijo Naruto en el coche y se esfumó.

―No me interesa ―Me limité a decir.

―Está bien solo decía.

―Lo siento, Karin. Me tengo que ir. Te quiero.

―Yo también y Hina… olvídalo ¿sí? Eres una chica preciosa, cualquiera se moriría porque le dieras una oportunidad. Ese imbécil no te merece y apuesto, que, si decides superarlo, ahí si va a estar detrás de ti buscándote.

―Eso no pasará, he estado haciendo mal. Vine a estudiar.

―Cuídate.

―Adiós.

Me levanté, prendí la laptop y saqué todos mis deberes. Desde ahora me voy a ocupar de lo único que debería interesarme.

La universidad.


	26. Capítulo 20

Esta mañana me levante mejor que otros días.

Vine a Inglaterra por la universidad y es lo único en lo que me voy a ocupar va a ser en eso.

Tome una ducha, me puse una falda negra que me llega hasta la rodilla con una blusa roja. Unos zapatos y me puse un poco de rubor para darle un poco de color a mi cara. Desde que llegue aqui mi cara fue perdiendo color, brillo, todo.

Tome mis apuntes y los metí todos en mi mochila. Baje con ella hasta la cocina y Naruto estaba preparando café. Él me miró y yo hice lo mismo.

Sin decir una palabra me senté en el sofá esperando que terminara su café para irnos.

Sentí que se acercaba a mi a si que cerré los ojos y respire hondo. Cuando los abrí había una taza de café frente mi cara.

—¿Quieres? —Preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado. No le respondí, solo agarre la taza.

—¿Hinata? —Tomé un sorbo y lo mire.

Odio mirarlo y sentir la necesidad de abrazarlo. Sus ojos mostraban arrepentimiento, pero no quería caer. En realidad si quería, pero ya no lo haré.

—Esta bien, Naruto. No tienes que pedir disculpas por nada —Otro sorbo. Una sonrisa falsa—. Me aclaraste las cosas y estoy feliz por eso, hará las cosas mas fáciles para mi.

—¿Mas fáciles? ¿Que se supone que quieres decir con mas fáciles? —Preguntó él, con el ceño fruncido.

—Quiero decir que no tendré que estar en ninguna relación con mi primo.

—¿Consideras difícil estar en una relación conmigo?

—El otro día cuando estábamos acurrucados en el sofá, no. Pero ayer cuando vi la lengua de Sakura en tu garganta me di cuenta que jamas podría tener una relación contigo —Otro sorbo.

Él soltó una carcajada y sabia que iba a decir algo para lastimarme.

—Aunque Sakura no me hubiera besado, nunca ibas a tener una relación conmigo, Hina.

—Que bueno que ya lo sé. De todos modos no quiero tener una relación con alguien tan inferior a mí.

—¿Inferior a ti?

—Por supuesto, soy mejor que tú y esa. No me mereces. —Me palmee la espalda mentalmente y me levanté— ¿Nos vamos?

Tuve un momento de debilidad antes de pensar en todo lo que me a dicho y hecho desde que llegue a esta casa, así que seguí mi camino al garaje y lo espere.

Apareció después de un par de minutos, paso por mi lado empujando mi hombro y subió al coche. Apenas entre encendió el auto y acelero. Me mordí la lengua para no decirle que se ponga el cinturón y me acomode en mi asiento.

En el momento en el que llegamos al campus y Naruto estaciono, salí del coche aproximándome a Ino que estaba esperándome, apoyada en su coche.

—Hey, ¿que fue eso de ayer? —Preguntó mirando detrás mio, mirando a Naruto.

—Nada, solo que, Naruto se pone protector aveces —Me encogí de hombros como restandole importancia al asunto.

―Te mira como si fueras de su propiedad.

―Pues que se entere que no lo soy ―espeté amargamente.

―Menuda relación tienen ustedes ―dijo riendo Ino.

―Dímelo a mí.

El resto de las horas pasaron demasiado rápido, especialmente la clase de literatura. La ame completamente. La profesora pidió que hagamos un ensayo de "Cumbres Borrascosas". Tiene que ser entregado en dos semanas, así que tengo tiempo para hacerlo y, además, el libro ya lo tengo leído.

Le pedí a Ino en el receso que me llevara, así que me dirigí rápido a su auto. Naruto no estaba por ningún lado, pero de todos modos no desaceleré el paso.

―¡Hinata! ―gritó alguien detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y vi a Itachi corriendo hacia mí.

―Hola ―Le dije forzando una sonrisa y mirando por si Naruto se aproximaba.

―¿Está todo bien? ―preguntó preocupado―. Ayer Naruto te hizo pasar un mal rato ¿Eres su novia?

Esta vez estaba ruborizándose. No preguntaba solo porque estaba preocupado. No me pasaban este tipo de cosas muy seguido, pero no soy estúpida.

―No, él es… mi primo ―La expresión de su rostro me hizo ver que estaba confundido.

―¿Tu primo actúa así contigo?

―Es una relación rara, se cree mi hermano mayor ―Hice una mueca mirando mis pies.

―De todos modos, esa noticia no me molesta para nada ―Levanté mi cabeza para verlo y estaba sonriendo. Una sonrisa real, una que llegaba hasta sus ojos y me hizo sonreir también.

―¿Y porqué sería eso? ―pregunté.

―Pues quería saber si una chica tan linda como tú acep…

―Nos tenemos que ir ―dijo una voz detrás de mí. Hizo que cerrara mis ojos y maldijera en silencio.

Giré mi cuerpo para ver a Naruto tirándole dagas con los ojos a Itachi.

―Me iré con Ino ―Por fin bajó sus ojos a los mios.

―Te vendrás conmigo ―Impuso.

―No lo haré, me iré con Ino y se terminó el asunto ―Volví a mirar a Itachi y le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora―. Nos veremos luego, Itachi.

Seguí mi camino hacia Ino y sentí a Naruto hablarle a Itachi.

―Si llegas a intentar alguna maldita cosa con ella juro que voy a matarte Uchiha, sin contar que le diré al director que quieres salir con una alumna. Perderás tu trabajo así que aléjate de ella de una puta vez.

Escuchar a Naruto decirle eso a Itachi hizo que me volviera al instante, pero él ya estaba a centímetros de mí y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba sobre su hombro.

―¡Suéltame! ―grité golpeando su espalda y pateando su estómago. Me llevó hasta su auto y se quedó quieto, pero yo aún estaba en su hombro golpeándolo.

―Quédate quieta. Deja de actuar como una niña pequeña, Hinata ―bramó.

―¡Tú eres el niño pequeño! ―chillé―. ¡Déjame en el piso, Naruto!

―No hasta que me escuches ―Se limitó a decir. Detuve los golpes.

―Lo haré ¿Ahora puedes bajarme? ―Traté de decir calmadamente. Él lo pensó un par de segundos y luego lo hizo.

―¿Qué quieres decirme? ―Me crucé de hombros defensivamente.

―Lamento todo. Lo de esta mañana y anoche. Todo. Aunque lo de no querer una relación es cierto y lo sigo sosteniendo ¿por qué no somos amigos?

―Somos primos.

―¿Primos que son amigos? ―preguntó expectante.

Vi que en verdad estaba intentándolo, no quería que dejáramos todo así. Él de verdad quiere intentarlo.

Ver que tenía las agallas de preguntarme eso después de todo lo que me dijo… se me hizo imposible negarme, a pesar de que me dolía.

―Está bien ―Le respondí.

Sonrío y yo, intenté hacerlo también.


	27. Capítulo 21

**Nota: este capítulo contiene alto spoiler de "Cumbres Borrascosas" clásico de la literatura inglesa.**

Ser amigos... ¿ser amigos?

¿Como funcionaria eso para mi? Cada vez que lo veo quiero violarlo —Aveces matarlo— ¿como si quiera podría estar en el mismo lugar con él y no querer hacerlo?

No habrá mas besos, mas caricias, mas insinuaciones ¿vamos a ser solo amigos?

Aunque me moleste de alguna forma, esto es lo mejor ¿no?

Al salir del baño y dirigirme a mi habitación, me puse a pensar en porque quiere ser mi amigo. ¿Que gana él siéndolo? Podría tranquilamente ignorarme y hacer como si no me conociera, pero quiere estar relacionado conmigo.

En un intento de dejar el tema de Naruto, empece el ensayo de "Cumbres Borrascosas"

Baje a la sala para hacerme un café y hacerlo en la mesa del comedor.

Cuando tenia hecho el café y me senté para empezar, nada venia a mi mente, no podía concentrarme. Después de leer muchas veces las pautas para este estúpido ensayo decidí volver a leer el libro, porque ninguna de las palabras que leía quedaban en mi mente. Las leía pero no las entendía, ninguna conectaba con la siguiente.

Técnicamente di vuelta mi cuarto buscando el libro. Lo deje en Seattle. Coloque mis manos en mi cara y solté una especie de chillido. Como pude dejar uno de mis libros favoritos allí.

—Eres muy ordenada por lo visto.

Lo que me faltaba, porque mierda deje la puerta abierta.

—No estoy de humor, Naruto.

—Me doy cuenta ¿que sucede? —Me sorprendió que preguntara. Lo miré y estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

—Tengo un ensayo de "Cumbres Borrascosas" pero deje mi libro en mi casa.

—¿Te gusta ese libro? —Preguntó sorprendido.

—Es mi libro favorito —Le respondí.

Me hizo una seña con el dedo diciendo que esperara y entro en su habitación. Cuando salio, lo hizo con un libro. Entro en mi habitación y me dio "Cumbres Borrascosas"

—¿También te gusta el libro?

—Es mi favorito.

Nos miramos unos segundos y luego lo recordé. Amigos.

—Voy a hacer el ensayo —Pase por su lado y fui rápido donde están todas mis hojas.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Preguntó Naruto detrás de mi.

—No, gracias. No me sera muy difícil —Mentí. Si que se me hace muy difícil y es por su culpa.

Naruto no tomo en cuenta lo que dije y se sentó a mi lado, tomando la hoja de pautas.

—¿Ya empezaste?

—No.

—Lo primero es la introducción, es la que expresa el tema y el objetivo del ensayo —Me dijo. Lo sabia. Sabia lo que era una introducción, me estaba tratando como una estúpida.

—Se lo que es una introducción, Naruto.

—Entonces comienza.

—Es lo que intento.

—Para que necesitas el libro si ya lo leíste.

—Para refrescar un poco mi memoria ¿porque no me dejas hacer mi ensayo sola? Créeme cuando te digo que puedo hacerlo.

—Créeme cuando te digo que lo harás mejor con mi ayuda —Quería borrar la sonrisa arrogante que tenia en su cara.

—¿Y si no quiero tu ayuda?

—¿Te pregunte si la querías? —Espeto. Lo fulmine con la mirada y él sonrió.

Salio corriendo arriba y volvió con su Laptop, la encendió y empezó a escribir.

—Empecemos —De mala gana corrí la silla para tenerlo frente a frente—. Con esa actitud vas a reprobar.

—Cierra la boca —Le respondí amargamente. Él solo sonrió.

—Introducción.

—Bueno... La obra fue publicada en el año 1847 por Emily Bronte —Naruto empezó a escribir.

—Consta de 17 capítulos si no me equivoco —Siguió Naruto. Yo asentí—. Es una novela romántica.

Al decir eso no pude evitar reír.

—¿Que? —Preguntó.

—No es una novela romántica. Es todo menos romántica.

—Es una novela romántica, Hinata. Ellos se amaban.

—Tal vez eso decía en el genero y todo pero no es una novela romántica. Es la historia mas trágica que leí. Catherine eligió casarse con un hombre rico que no amaba porque no era bien visto estar con un criado. Eso no es amor. ¿Y Heathcliff? Cuando Catherine murió decidió vengarse a toda costa y lo que hizo fue retener a la hija de Catherine y obligarla a casarse con su hijo para hacer sufrir al esposo. ¿Eso es amor? No lo creo.

—Ella no tenia otra opción, Hinata. Y él estaba despechado. Es maltratado y se convierte a la vez en maltratador. Es una víctima y a la vez utiliza la venganza como arma principal. El personaje de Catherine puede ser interpretado como el alter ego de Heathcliff. Ello es dicho por la propia Catherine en el libro,la cual en un instante concreto del libro dice que sus penas han sido las de Heathcliff y acaba comentando que ella es la misma persona que él.

—Él lastimaba a la hija del supuesto "Amor de su vida". Él era una mala persona, sin corazón.

—Cuando Earnshaw lo adopto y murió, Heathcliff perdió a la persona que mas amaba y cuando Catherine lo dejo fue un golpe muy duro para él porque perdió a las dos personas que mas amaba en el mundo. Las cosas que le pasaron en su vida lo hicieron ser como es. No quería hacerle daño a ella, porque de verdad la amaba pero la ira y el rencor con lo injusto que era el mundo lo cegó.

De repente, no sabía si estábamos hablando de Catherine y Heathcliff o de nosotros.

—Él le hizo daño, no importa porque motivos, él la lastimo cuando ella lo amaba.

—¿Estamos hablando de ella o de ti? —Frunció el ceño y parecía impactado. Al preguntar eso tome mis apuntes y me fui a mi habitación. No sabia si podía negarselo en ese momento.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto y yo no nos dirigimos la palabra en todo el camino a la universidad.

Entré a clase de Gramática con Ino. Ella me hizo reír por tonterías toda la mañana. Es muy simpática y me cae muy bien.

En el receso fuimos a la cafetería por algo de comer.

—Hey, mira —Ino me tocó el brazo mientras salíamos de la cafetería hacia unos bancos. Casi provoca que me tire el café en la ropa—. ¿Mira disimuladamente, bueno? En la otra esquina esta tu sexy profesor mirándote.

—No es mi profesor, Ino —Le respondí y ella rodó los ojos. Ni siquiera me moleste en mirar a Itachi y me senté en el banco, Ino se sentó a mi lado,

—¡Oh por dios! Profesor sexy acercándose, desabrochate el botón de esa camisa o ¡algo! —Mire mi camisa blanca y mis jeans.

—No me interesa mostrarle mis pechos, gracias —Le susurre mientras veia a Itachi sonriéndome mientras se acercaba.

—Pues deberías, tienes unos pechos gigantes hermana, me encantaría tener los melones que tienes ahí.

—A todas las chicas les gustaría tener esos —Dijo una voz que conocía muy bien. Me sonroje y lo mire.

—Nadie te preguntó, Naruto —Le dije mientras él se sentaba a mi lado. Mire de nuevo a la dirección de Itachi pero él ya no se acercaba, se había ido.

—Pero quería participar en esta interesante conversación sobre tus pechos.

Me sonroje otra vez, Ino empezó a reír. Una risa muy fuerte y chillona.

—¿Segura que es tu primo? —Preguntó entre risas.

—Lamentablemente si —Conteste.

—Eso dolió —Acoto él con cara de ofendido.

—¿Que haces aquí? —Le susurré mientras Ino aun se reía.

—Quería pasar un rato con mi prima y su amiga ¿eso es ilegal?

—Mentira, viste a Itachi acercándose y viniste solo para molestarme —Mascullé.

—¿Sabes? No eres tan tonta como pensé —Abrí mis ojos como platos y las ganas de cruzarle la cara que tenia eran impresionantes. Él sonrió y se fue caminando hasta el edificio de nuevo.

—Tengo que decirlo. Tu primo tiene el mejor trasero que vi en mi vida. Es imposible no verlo —Eso es cierto, pero que lo haya dicho Ino me molesta.

La fulmine con la mirada y ella levanto sus manos sobre su cabeza.

—Lo lamento, pero alguien tenia que decirlo —La mire un par de segundos mas y reí.

Ambas reímos por boberias un largo rato hasta que teníamos que volver a nuestra siguiente clase.

Ella me pregunto si quería ir a su casa esta tarde a empezar el ensayo. Yo sin dudar le dije que si y me fui técnicamente corriendo con ella hasta su auto para que Naruto no me viera.

No lo hizo y ahora nos estamos dirigiendo a su casa. Lo mas probable es que cuando vuelva a casa Naruto me grite. O tal vez le de igual. No se cual de las dos prefiero...

 **Hinata en este fic será un poco pendeja, pero todas se las desquitará en el segundo libro ;)**


	28. Capítulo 22

—¿Aqui es donde vives? —Preguntó Ino impresionada, mientras estacionaba en la acera.

—Si, esta es la casa de mi tía, Kushina —Dije mientras la miraba. Aun no podía creer que viviera en este lugar.

—Todas las luces están apagadas ¿Nadie esta en casa?

—No lo se, se supone que, Naruto estaría.

—Aun no es tarde para que te quedes en mi casa —Dijo Ino. Me ofreció quedarme en su casa pero le dije que no, ya que eran las 9 de la noche y no le avise a nadie, ademas tenia miedo que Naruto llamara a la policía o algo.

—No gracias, no le avise a nadie que estaría allí, así que...

—Esta bien, no hay problema —Ella sonrió y de repente me dio un abrazo. Se lo devolví y nos despedimos.

Cuando me acerque a la puerta principal, pensé en las probabilidades de que Naruto estuviera en casa y me dijera todo menos cosas bonitas. Pero también puede ser que no este.

Me fui mas por la segunda opción, tome la llave y entre en la casa.

Estaba todo oscuro, por lo que apenas podía ver un par de sombras, que sabia eran muebles.

Caminé despacio para no chocar con nada, hasta que llegue a las escaleras. Cuando llegue al segundo piso, di un par de pasos y choque con algo duro y firme.

Dos manos me tomaron por los hombros y me empujaron a la pared. No hacia falta que encendiera la luz para saber que es Naruto. El único que puede hacer que con al menos un roce me estremezca y me caliente todo el cuerpo es él.

—Tu... —Empezó a hablar él—. Te odio.

Dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro, soltando un gran suspiro. Esto me parecia familiar a esa vez en el armario del conserje.

—¿Que... que pasa? —Tartamudee.

—¿Donde estabas, Hinata? —Preguntó separándose de mi y tratando de intimidarme.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Naruto —Me di la vuelta para irme a mi cuarto cuando me tomo de manera bruta la mano y me empujo a la pared de nuevo. Estas vez tomándome de las muñecas y poniéndolas contra la pared.

Apretaba fuerte pero no llegaba a dolerme, aunque me impide escapar. Acerco su cara a la mía hasta que estuvimos a centímetros uno del otro. Pude sentir el olor a alcohol que salia de su boca.

—¿Te fuiste con él?

—¿Qué? —Pregunté confundida.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Itachi! ¡¿Te fuiste con Itachi?! —Gritó en mi cara.

—¿Y si lo hice, qué? —Grité también.

Iba a continuar pero él estampo su boca bruscamente con la mía. Empece a forcejear para que me soltara. Él no se movió ni un centímetro y su lengua pedía entrar en mi boca. Después de unos segundos me rendí y me deje llevar en ese beso. Amo besarlo. Amo que me toque. Amo mis reacciones cuando lo hace.

Me levanto y puse mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Se apretó contra mi y nuestros cuerpos estuvieron totalmente pegados, sentí de nuevo aquel bulto apretandose contra mí.

Separo su boca de la mía y me miro fijamente a los ojos. Aunque la luz estuviera apagada podía ver cada facción de su rostro claramente. Puso su mejilla contra la mía.

—Solo yo puedo tocarte —Susurró. Luego con una mano empezó a levantarme la camisa y antes de llegar a mis pechos puso su mano en mi abdomen, mi piel se erizó al instante—, y causarte esto ¿lo entiendes? Ni Itachi, ni nadie mas, solo yo.

Al no responder, Naruto me miro de nuevo, esta vez en serio.

—Respondeme —susurró mientras empezó a tocarme los pechos arriba del sostén. Yo solté un gemido y asentí con la cabeza—. Respondeme —repitió.

—Si... —Dije, mi voz perdiéndose...


	29. Capítulo 22 parte II

Volvió a besarme, empezó a caminar y empujo una puerta. Me tiro a la cama y termino de quitarme la camisa.

Separo nuestros labios y dio pequeños y húmedos besos desde mi cuello hasta mi ombligo, causando que gimiera su nombre. Quería que me tocara como el otro día en mi cuarto. Así que arquee mi espalda causando que sus labios se movieran hasta la cintura de los jeans. Él sonrió y miro hacia mi rostro.

Desabrocho el botón de mis jeans y empezó a bajarlos por mis muslos. Unos segundos después mis jeans estaban en el piso.

—¿Que quieres que haga? —Me preguntó mientras tocaba con un dedo la esquina de mis bragas. Yo sonreí, quería que se lo pidiera.

—¿En serio vas a hacer que te lo pida?

—Si quieres que lo haga si.

—Quiero que me toques... Abajo —Le digo tratando de ocultar mi vergüenza, quería golpearlo por torturarme como lo está haciendo. Senti que tocó mi rodilla. Dios, esta matandome

—¿Aquí? —preguntó.

—Mas arriba —le ordene. Despacio moviendo un dedo toco mi muslo.

—¿Aquí?

—Un poco mas.

Siguió moviendo un dedo hasta llegar a mis bragas.

—¿Aquí? —Su voz se volvió mas ronca, no lo conteste, solo asentí—. ¿y que hago? ¿Quieres que te toque como ese día en tu cuarto? —Yo solo volví a asentir—. Mejor te haré algo que nunca le he hecho a nadie, pero que muero por hacerte a ti.

No entendía a qué se refería.

Corrió la parte de mis bragas que cubría mi sexo e hizo algo que yo nunca me hubiera imaginado que haría. Empezó a presionar, succionar y acariciar mi clítoris con su lengua. Ocasionando sonidos húmedos cada vez que tironeaba con sus labios mis pliegues o mi clí podía parar de gemir cada vez que se internaba un poco más. Después de varios cambios de ritmo de su lengua en mi sexo, tomo su pelo entre mis manos. Escucho un gemido salir de su boca. Sus movimientos empezaron a ser constantes. Sentía que estaba llegando al clímax, y Naruto paró, con los labios húmedos e hinchados. Sonrió al verme jadeando.

—Sabes delicioso —Me dió una sonrisa coqueta y pasó sus dedos por todo mi sexo. Cerré los ojos y gemí—. Esto probablemente te arda un poco pero se sentirá muy bien luego.

Cuando iba a contestar metió un dedo dentro de mi. Cerré mis ojos y gemí, y no precisamente por placer. Sentí una presión muy fuerte.

Dejo su dedo ahí un rato hasta que empezó a moverlo dentro de mi. Luego también unió su lengua. La combinación se sintió sumamente bien, haciéndome jadear y gemir con más fuerza.

Ya no sentía tanto ardor. Moví mis caderas y el movimiento de su dedo fue mucho mas rápido. Se sentía mucho mejor que cuando solo me acariciaba. Quería que siguiera, mucho mas rápido y mucho mas profundo. Llegue al orgasmo en unos pocos segundos. Fue el mejor de mi vida, por ahora.

—Amo tu cara justo ahora.

Estaba apoyado en mi estomago y sonriendo como si le hubieran dado un juguete nuevo.

—Cierra la boca —le dije una vez que mi respiración había vuelto a la normalidad.

—Pensé que te gustaba mas cuando estaba abierta, quiero decir, hace un rato no te estabas quejando.

—¡Naruto! —Lo regañe. Tome la almohada y le pegue en la cabeza. Él me miro y soltó una risa para después verme y ponerse serio.

—Te vas a arrepentir por eso.

Se empezó a acercar a mi y empezó a hacerme cosquillas. Empece a forcejear para salir de abajo de él, y cuando pude hacerlo corrí hasta la puerta.

Me tomo por la cintura y me arrastro hasta la cama otra vez. Mire el lugar donde estaba y no era mi cuarto, era el de Naruto.

Se acomodo arriba de mi otra vez y varias partes de mi cuerpo volvieron a calentarse, odio no poder controlarlas.

—¿Quieres saber porque me fui ese día de tu cuarto? —Preguntó mientras se apoyaba con el codo al lado de mi cabeza. Yo asentí—. Fueron por dos razones... La primera es que me vine con solo tocarte a ti, cosa que jamas me había pasado en mi vida, con nadie.

Me sonroje, que bueno que la luz estaba apagada, al menos no se me notaba tanto. —y la segunda es porque me acariciaste.

Lo mire un par de segundos, esperando que me de una explicación mas lógica. ¿Que tiene de malo que lo haya acariciado?

—¿Y? ¿Que te haya acariciado significa que tengas que irte y dejarme sola después de haberte dado el momento mas intimo de mi vida?

—¿Que? —Preguntó él— ¿Tu novio nunca te toco?

—Corrección, es mi ex-novio y no nunca lo deje llegar tan lejos.

—¿Y porque a mi sí? —eso es lo que yo aun me pregunto ¿Es porque lo amo? ¿porque es increíblemente lindo? ¿o porque fui demasiado estúpida para dejarlo entrar en mi corazón?

—Todavía no lo se —Le conteste. Pero aun quería volver al tema inicial—. Ahora respondeme ¿que tiene que te haya acariciado ese día?

—¿Porque terminaste con tu novio? —Preguntó después de mi.

—Respondeme y después contesto eso —Soltó un gran suspiro y se acostó a mi lado y me abrazó por la cintura. Mirando el techo empezo a hablar

—¿Recuerdas ese día... en el que me llego una carta de mi padre?

Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente...

* * *

 ***Flashback...**

Neji, Naruto y yo estábamos jugando a las escondidas afuera, en el patio trasero de la casa de mi tía.

—Uno, dos, tres... —Neji empezó a contar mientras Naruto y yo nos escondíamos juntos.

Naruto me tomó de la mano y se agacho para estar a la altura de mi cara. —Escúchame, Hina, me quiero esconder allí.

Señaló el pequeño granero abandonado que estaba a varios metros de nosotros. Ese granero me daba mucho miedo. Neji y Naruto una vez me llevaron ahí de noche. Naruto no quería que fuera pero Neji insistió. Él me empezó a asustar con un pájaro muerto y yo me puse a llorar. Naruto me cargo en sus brazos y le dijo a Neji que era un tonto para después llevarme a la casa y luego se acostó conmigo para que dejara de llorar y pudiera dormir.

—Me da mucho miedo —Le dije haciendo pucheros.

—Vas a estar conmigo, yo no te dejare que te pase nada ¿confías en mi?

Por supuesto que confiaba en él, siempre me cuidó.

—Vamos —Corrí hasta el granero. Naruto me siguió mientras se reía.

Una vez que llegamos me fije en el lugar donde estaba el pájaro, pero ya no estaba ahí.

—Tranquila, Hina. Ya no esta el pájaro aquí —Me tomo la mano y me guió hasta atrás de todo.

—¿Tu lo sacaste de ahí? —Le pregunte susurrando. No quería que Neji nos encontrara.

—Sip —Respondió—. ¿Porque susurras? —Susurró él.

—Porque Neji puede oírnos —seguí susurrando.

—No, desde aquí no puede.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y se pusieron rojas ¿tenia calor?—. Gracias por sacar al pájaro.

—¡Naruto! —Gritó Kushina desde la casa.

Naruto salió rápido de nuestro escondite y corrió hacia la casa. Yo trate de seguirle el paso pero era mucho mas rápido. Me caí y no se como pero, Naruto pareció sentir el impacto de mi codo con el piso de madera.

Mis lagrimas empezaron a brotar y Naruto se acercó a mi. Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y secó las lagrimas.

—Tranquila, no llores —empezó a decirme.

Se sentó a mi lado y me hizo sentarme en su regazo. Puse mi cabeza en su pecho y me acarició desde la cabeza hasta la nuca varias veces.

—Tranquila, no llores, no me gusta que llores. Por favor, Hina ya no llores —Su voz cambió rotundamente. Sonaba afligido. Lo miré y él también lloraba.

Sus ojos estaban rojos, había lagrimas en sus mejillas y mocos saliendo de su nariz. Verlo de esa forma me hizo sentir dolor en mi pecho.

—Lo siento, lo siento —Le dije aun sin parar de llorar.

Nos quedamos así un rato hasta que me calme y cuando yo lo hice él también lo hizo.

—Ven —me dijo mientras se paraba. Yo lo obedecí y me hizo subir a su espalda.

Me llevó cargando en su espalda hasta la casa. Neji ya no estaba en el patio contando ¿estará buscándonos?

Naruto, abrió la puerta mosquitera. Mi mamá, tía, y Neji estaban sentados en la mesa. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a nosotros. Mi tía se acerco a nosotros rápidamente.

—¿Donde mierda estaban? —gritó.

—Lo lamento, Hina y yo nos escondimos y ella... —Antes de que Naruto terminara, Kushina le pegó en la mejilla.

Yo salte rápidamente de la espalda de Naruto y me metí entre ella y él. La empujé lo mas fuerte que pude y abrace a Naruto.

—No lo golpees. Es mi culpa. Yo me lastime y él se quedo conmigo ¡es mi culpa! —Le grité. Empece a llorar otra vez. Levante mi cabeza para ver a Naruto y él estaba mirándome a mi. Me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Hijo, lo siento. No se porque hice eso, es que estaba preocupada por ti y...—empezó Kushina. Naruto puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y me corrió delicadamente a un lado.

—¿Para que me llamaste? —Pregunto él.

—Necesito hablar de algo importante contigo —Segundos después ellos se dirigieron a la habitación de Kushina.

Mire a mi madre y ella miro directamente a mi codo. Empezó a gritar y preguntarme que me había pasado.

Me curó la herida y una vez que lo hizo, Naruto salió de la habitación y se fue corriendo por la puerta trasera. Yo salté de la mesa y lo seguí corriendo. Mi tía gritaba el nombre de Naruto, y mi madre el mio.

Mi tía vive en el campo así que, Naruto siguió corriendo hasta que llego a la carretera, la casa ya no estaba a la vista. No se como lo alcance pero lo hice y le toque la espalda ya que no llegaba a su hombro. Él se dio la vuelta sorprendido de que alguien lo haya seguido. Me miro, se arrodillo y puso su cara entre sus manos.

Yo también me arrodille e hice lo mismo que él hizo conmigo en el granero. Lo empujé hacia mi pecho y lo acaricie desde la cabeza hasta la nuca.

—¿Que te paso, Naruto? —Le pregunté. No sentía que lloraba, apenas sentía que respiraba de vez en cuando.

Se quedó en silencio y nos quedamos así por un largo rato. Estaba oscureciendo cuando él se levanto y camino sin decir ni una palabra devuelta a la casa. Yo lo tome de la mano.

—¿Que paso? —Le volví a preguntar. Él me miró enojado. Nunca me había mirado así.

—¿Puedes dejar de molestarme? —Se soltó de mi agarre y siguió caminando.

Solté un chillido y volví a llorar. Creo que nunca tuve tantas ganas de llorar en mi vida como ahora. Soy muy llorona. Mi mamá me lo dice a menudo pero no puedo evitarlo, quiero dejar de llorar.

Naruto nunca hablo así. Jamas. Él siempre había sido bueno conmigo.

Sentí unos pasos aproximarse a mi y era él. Me levantó y me abrazó acariciando mi cabello.

—Lo siento, Hina. Estoy muy enojado ahora, es todo. Perdóname por favor, te quiero.

—Pero tu nunca me trataste asi antes. Yo solo quería saber porque estabas triste. No quiero que estes triste porque también te quiero —Le dije mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Lo se —Naruto tomó una gran bocanada de aire—. Mi padre... Mi padre me escribió una carta, él... esta muriendo de una enfermedad.

—¿Que enfermedad?

—Sida, algunos casos pueden ser tratados con medicina, pero él ya esta muriendo. En la carta decía que sentía no haber sido mi padre y que me deja todo lo que tiene a mi. Pero, jamas voy a poder conocerlo.

No dije nada más, ni él tampoco. Cuando llegamos a la casa, nos despedimos y se fue a su habitación, yo me fui a la mía que compartía con Neji.

* * *

Eso fue hace doce años. Yo tenía seis y el ocho . Gracias al padre de Naruto, Kushina tiene una gran casa y de ahí estudio en la ciudad. Por lo que consiguió un trabajo muy importante en una empresa de bienes raíces.

—Si lo recuerdo —Le dije.

—Ese día tu me consolaste. Ese día me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti. Cuando me acariciaste ese día en tu cama me hiciste sentir cosas que no sentí en mucho tiempo y eso me aterró. Por eso me fui.

No sabia que decir. Quería besarlo y abrazarlo, pero no puedo. Si fuera verdad lo que dice, no estaría jugando constantemente con mis sentimientos.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —Gruñó.

—¿Que pretendes que diga? —Espeté—. No soy tan estúpida como para volver a decirte mis sentimientos, te dije que te amaba Naruto, pero a ti te dio exactamente lo mismo. No puedo decir mucho mas, no quieres estar conmigo y lo entiendo.

Empecé a ponerme los jeans cuando se paró y me los quitó de las manos.

—¿Porque necesitas ser mi novia? ¿No podes pasarla bien? ¿Sin etiquetas? —Preguntó mientras tiraba mis jeans en su armario.

—Esa es tu forma de vida, no la mía. No puedo ser una de tus putas y lo mas importante no quiero ser una de ellas, no me lo merezco.

—No quiero que seas una puta Hinata, yo siento muchas cosas por ti que nunca he sentido por nadie y lo sabes.

—Sí eso fuera cierto, no me utilizarías ni me humillarías de la forma en la que lo has estado haciendo. Duele Naruto, pero no te preocupes, no pienso interferir en tu vida. Como te dije antes, no merezco que me trates así.

Él se quedó en silencio, yo le dí una sonrisa triste y me di la vuelta. Salí rumbo a mi habitación, ya mañana recuperaría mis jeans.


	30. Capítulo 23

No pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche, por lo que mi aspecto da miedo. Estaba aplicándome un poco de maquillaje para disimular un poco mi cara de muerta cuando me llamó Ino.

Ella ofreció pasar por mí a la universidad, yo le respondí sin dudar que sí.

Una vez terminé de maquillarme, fui a cambiarme. Me puse un vestido floreado de mangas largas y ajustado al cuerpo, largo hasta la mitad del muslo y mis _converse_ blancas. Me hice una coleta alta y tomé mi mochila.

Cuando llegué abajo, Naruto estaba sentado en el sofá. Fui directo a la cocina a prepararme un café y comer un panecillo, cuando me di la vuelta para buscar la leche y el azúcar, él estaba sentado en la encimera.

―Al final no me dijiste porqué terminaste con tu novio ―Se acostó en la encimera y yo, me quedé en mi lugar―. Dijiste que si yo te decía porqué me fui de tu cuarto tú me dirías que pasó con tu novio.

Tomé un lago suspiro y endulcé mi café ―El día que te hiciste el bromista haciéndome pasar por una zorra que engañaba a su novio, ese día arruinaste mi relación.

―O sea… ¿Él terminó contigo? ―preguntó sentándose de nuevo.

―Sí, pero iba a terminar con él de todas formas.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque no iba a ocultarle que te besé y que pasaron cosas entre tu y yo, no podía quedarme con eso en mi consciencia.

―Pero él nunca se iba a enterar de eso.

―Las relaciones no se basan en mentiras, además ahora sé que lo que sentía por Utakata no era amor. Le quiero, pero no es lo mismo que siento conti… ―Gracias a Dios, antes de caer más bajo se escuchó la bocina del auto de Ino.

Tomé mi mochila y me apresuré hacia la puerta, pero él me tomó del brazo.

―¿Y qué es lo que sientes conmigo? ―Acercó su cara lentamente a la mía.

―Algo que estoy segura terminará destruyéndome. Así que por el bien de los dos, deja de molestarme ―Me zafé de su agarre y volví a caminar hacia la puerta.

―¡¿Con quién te vas?! ―gritó detrás de mí.

―Con Ino ―Le grité también.

Pude entrar en su auto sin ningún inconveniente. Naruto no me detuvo.

―Viniste técnicamente corriendo ¿pasó algo? ―preguntó mientras arrancaba el auto.

―Cómo te conté ayer… Naruto. Eso me pasa ―Ayer le dije a Ino que, Naruto me está haciendo la vida muy difícil.

―Sí, ¿desde hace cuánto que están juntos? ―Lentamente giré en su dirección ¿Cómo sabe…?

―¿D… de qu… que estás hablando? ―tartamudeé. Mis mejillas ardían y estaba considerando tirarme de este auto en movimiento.

―Anoche, cuando me contaste cuanto te molestan las cosas que hace contigo y eso, me tomó un rato, pero empecé a atar cabos. Como se puso cuando estuvimos en la oficina del director, también cuando llegó a sentarse junto a nosotras justo antes de que tu profesor viniera a hablar contigo ayer y también escuché su conversación, pensaste que no lo hice porque estaba riéndome como loca, pero escuché todo ―Me dio una breve mirada para después partirse de la risa―. Tendrías que ver tu cara ahora, tranquila no le diré a nadie, pero esto de algún modo u otro se sabrá, yo soy de mente abierta, pero la mayoría de personas no ven las cosas como yo, Hinata. Ellos van a juzgarte y dirán muchas cosas de ti que no son ciertas, así que tienes que estar segura, si de verdad quieres a Naruto sigue con esto, pero si no, no creo que valga la pena arruinar tu vida en la universidad por un simple enamoramiento de dos meses.

Me quedé atónita. No sabía cómo responder a todo eso, sé que lo de Naruto no es un enamoramiento de dos meses… ¿O sí? Ya no sé mis propios sentimientos, pero de todos modos ¿Qué tengo que pensar? Él y yo nunca vamos a estar juntos. Decidido. Muy decidido ¿verdad? Oh Dios mío, a veces quiero golpearme a mí misma y decirme que deje de ser tan estúpida.

―No estamos juntos… ―Afirmé. Ella detuvo bruscamente el coche. Varios autos atrás empezaron a tocar la bocina.

―Odio las mentiras. Si vas a mentirme mejor sal del auto. Me agradas, Hinata. Mucho, pero no quiero que me tomes por idiota ―Me miró muy seriamente.

No tiene sentido ocultarle la verdad.

―No eres idiota y en ningún momento creí que lo fueras. No te miento cuando te digo que él y yo no estamos juntos. No lo estamos, aunque si hubo u par de cosas… Creo que estoy enamorada de él, pero él solo quiere diversión con mujeres, sin compromiso y yo no quiero ser una de sus putas. Hubo besos, también hubo…

―¿Sexo? ―Me interrumpió. Negué con la cabeza.

―No… hubo varios ―Empecé a señalar el lugar específico en donde me tocó Naruto anoche. No podía decirlo.

―Oh… Ya entendí ―dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Un hombre calvo y bajo tocó varias veces el vidrio, olvidé que estábamos en media calle.

Ino rodó los ojos y abrió la ventanilla.

―¿Niña podrías arrancar? Hay personas que tienen que ir al trabajo y tú estás estorbando.

―Ya voy, ya voy ―respondió ella de mala gana. El auto volvió a moverse y la boca de Ino también.

―Así que, se besaron y él te tocó ―Asentí sin mirarla―, bueno, creo que hasta que no te lleve a la cama no va a parar.

―Eso ya lo hizo ―Le recordé.

―Tu entiendes lo que quiero decir. Hasta que no lo dejes tener sexo contigo no se va a detener. Él es ese tipo de chicos, creo. Quiere tener a todas las chicas muertas por él y tú eres prohibida, eso lo hace aún mejor. Creo que una vez él te tome se creerá el mejor. Dirá que es tan bueno en conseguir chicas que hasta se folló a su propia prima.

Follar y prima en la misma oración me hizo estremecer. Lo que dice tiene sentido, pero no creo que sea tan cabrón para hacer algo así ¿O sí?

Al no contestarle ella se quedó en silencio. Aparcó en el estacionamiento y ambas nos quedamos en el auto.

―¿Qué puedo hacer? Muchas veces quise terminar con esto, pero él siempre me hace desearlo, me vuelve loca, en serio. Todo el tiempo quiero besarlo, abrazarlo. Él está jugando conmigo, eso lo sé, pero siento cosas que nunca sentí por nadie y a veces él me dice lo mismo y le creo. Ino parece tan sincero. Aparte vivo en la misma casa que él, no es que simplemente pueda evitarlo.

―Déjaselo claro. Dile que no puedes seguir con esto, que tiene que dejar de jugar contigo.

―Se lo dije, pero siempre consigue la forma de hacerme caer a sus pies y eso me pone histérica porque no soy así, nunca dejé que nadie me controle y menos un chico.

De repente, alguien abrió la puerta y me agarró del pelo. Me sacó a la fuerza y me tiró al suelo, caí y mi frente dio contra el pavimento. Un dolor agudo recorrió todo mi cuerpo, toqué y había sangre. Miré hacia arriba para ver a Sakura sonriéndome. Me volvió a tomar del pelo y me obligó a levantarme.

Veía muy borroso, pero pude ver a Ino intentando correr hacia mí, pero dos chicas la sostuvieron de los brazos evitándole ayudarme. Mis piernas empezaron a temblar.

―Así que tú eres Hinata. No eres la gran cosa, cariño. No sé qué mierda ven Naruto y Sasuke en ti. Te aclararé algo, si vuelves a acercarte a ellos, esa frente llena de sangre será la menor de tus heridas ¿Lo entiendes?

No podía pronunciar palabra alguna. Mi cabeza palpitaba y mis pies apenas podían mantenerme.

Me dio un puñetazo tan fuerte, que la parte izquierda de mi cara chocó con el techo del auto de Ino. Sentí un sabor metálico y un líquido caliente en mi boca.

―¡SAKURA! ―gritó una voz que conocía demasiado bien―. ¡Hinata! ¡No, MALDICIÓN!

Ella me soltó y caí de inmediato al suelo, mi cabeza rebotando por el golpe.

―¡Cariño! No vas a creer que pasó, ella me atacó y tuve que defenderme.

Naruto corrió hasta que llegó a mí, levantando mi cabeza con su mano. Apenas podía mantener mis ojos abiertos. Pasó un brazo debajo de mi espalda y acercó su rostro al mío, me miró y vi cómo se mordió el labio que no dejaba de temblarle, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Me levantó en sus brazos y a como pudo abrió la puerta del coche. Me colocó delicadamente en el asiento.

―Espérame Hina, por favor mi amor ―Me susurró mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. Hice una mueca y él gruñó clavándose los dientes otra vez en su labio inferior. Me dio un tierno beso en los labios y salió.

―¡Te fijas primero en ella y encima la besas delante de mí! ―chilló Sakura.

Hubo un silencio y a como pude abrí los ojos. Había mucha gente a nuestro alrededor y vi a Naruto tomar a Sakura de la blusa con demasiada brusquedad.

―¡En tu puta vida la vuelves a tocar, perra desgraciada! ¡Te arrepentirás por esto, estás advertida! ―La empujó y ella cayó de culo―. ¡Ustedes, suéltenla! ―Le gritó a las chicas que sostenían a Ino.

Una vez la soltaron, escuché a Naruto pedirle las llaves a Ino, ella entró en la parte de atrás mientras Naruto me ponía el cinturón, acarició mi mejilla otra vez y cerró la puerta. Sentí cuando subió de nuevo.

El auto se puso en movimiento.

―Vamos al hospital ¿verdad? Ella está sangrando mucho ―No la miré, pero por su voz supe que estaba llorando.

―Hina, escúchame. Te golpearon demasiado fuerte en la cabeza. No puedes dormirte, por favor ―Apenas escuchaba lo que Naruto me decía―. ¡Maldición! Hina por favor, no cierres los ojos te lo suplico ¡HINATA!

Ya no escuchaba la voz de Naruto. Todo se volvió negro…


	31. Capítulo 24

Cuando abrí los ojos, una luz brillante lastimó mis ojos. Quise poner una mano sobre ellos, pero tan solo intentar moverme un poco hacía escocer todo mi cuerpo.

―Despertó ―dijo una voz de mujer, supuse que era Ino.

Segundos después el rostro de Naruto irrumpió mi visión. Me habría gustado que fuera él lo primero que hubiera visto al despertar.

―Gracias a Dios, Hina ―suspiró―. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ―Me tocó la mano, apenas un roce, pero no me importó. Cualquier contacto por mínimo que fuera, era reconfortante, viniendo de él.

Quise decir "bien" para borrar ese ceño fruncido de su rostro, pero al intentar hacerlo empecé a toser. Necesito agua.

Naruto como leyéndome la mente, tomó el vaso de agua que estaba a mi lado en la mesa y con una mano en mi nuca me ayudó a beberla. Apenas el agua rozó mis labios, empecé a beber desesperadamente, como si no lo hubiera hecho en días.

―Tranquila, no te esfuerces ―susurró acongojado.

―¿Porqué…? ―pregunté con voz ronca―. ¿Qué pasó?

―La puta de Naruto te atacó ―gruñó Ino. Imágenes de Sakura estampando mi cara contra el pavimento llegaron a mi mente.

―No es mi puta.

―Pues ¡le rompió la cabeza a Hinata por tu culpa!

―¡¿Mi culpa?! ―Empezaron a gritar ambos. Mi cabeza… empezó a latir de nuevo.

―¡¿Te atreves a negarlo?! ¡La golpeó porque pensaba que te la estabas follando!

―Basta ―Traté de gritar, pero en su lugar salió un susurro ronco y tosí mucho, lo que captó más la atención de Naruto.

Tomó el agua y volvió a darme.

―Estás así hace dos días ―Me atraganté.

―¿Dos días? ―¿Y la universidad? ¿Mi mamá lo sabe?

―Sí… ―Miró a Ino, ella de mala gana dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta. Naruto tomó una silla y la acercó a mi lado―. Perdóname por lo que pasó Hina, de verdad. Ino tiene razón, fue mi culpa.

Se quedó viéndome unos segundos, esperando que lo negara, pero no lo iba a hacer. Es su culpa.

―Sí, lo es.

―Esperaba que lo negaras ―Me dio una sonrisa triste. Traté de sentarme en la cama, él me ayudó colocando una almohada en mi espalda, una vez estuve bien, volvió a sentarse y tomó mi mano, haciendo círculos con sus dedos en mi palma.

―No tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba Hina, pensé que no volvería a ver tus ojos ―Besó el dorso de mi mano―. ¿Vas a levantar cargos?

Flechazo directo a mi pecho.

―¿Eh?

―Contra Sakura ¿levantarás cargos? ―preguntó ¿preocupado? Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

―¿Tienes miedo que levante cargos? ―No respondió. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y aparté la mirada―. Vete, por favor.

―No Hina, lo estás entendiendo mal.

―No, solo vete por favor. No quiero verte ―Mi labio inferior empezó a temblar.

―No es lo que piensas Hina…

―¡Vete! ―grité. Empecé a toser, solo que esta vez agarré yo el vaso.

―¡Escúchame! ―gritó angustiado. Casi se me cae el vaso al escuchar su grito. Se levantó tirando la silla hacia atrás―. Ella tiene mucho dinero. Su padre es el jefe de la compañía en la que trabaja mi madre, así que su padre contratara a los mejores abogados que se puedan conseguir y perderás, Hinata. También, es posible que despida a mi madre, pero eso no me importa. Ella te hará la vida imposible. No exagero cuando digo que es capaz de vengarse de ti de la manera más terrible que puedas imaginar. Sakura, no es una adolescente normal, ella... tiene problemas. Cuando íbamos al instituto ella iba conmigo y Sasuke y una chica la empujó, no a propósito, pero aun así la golpeó hasta casi matarla, también hizo muchas cosas más que implica con golpear gente y amenazar. Ya te hizo daño, Hinata y no me lo perdono, si algo más te pasa muero, te juro que muero.

¿Cómo? ¿Ella es capaz de hacer cosas así? ¿Realmente una chica sería capaz de llegar a tal punto? Realmente esa chica debe estar muy mal de la cabeza.

―Solo intento protegerte, Hina créeme, no soportaría que algo más te pase ―No sé en qué momento, Naruto se acercó a mí, pero ahora está sentado junto a mí en la cama acariciando mi rostro. Tiene los ojos vidriosos.

Hice una mueca y Naruto me soltó bajando la mirada y mordiendo su labio. Aun sentía mucho dolor en mis mejillas y cabeza. Seguro estoy toda hinchada.

Nos quedamos en silencio, él no dejaba de acariciar mi mano.

―Debo estar horrible ―susurré después de unos minutos.

―Para nada ―susurró mirándome, sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas estaban rojas―. Eres la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, no importa como estés.

Abrió sus ojos y apartó la cara, como si no creyese lo que acaba de salir de su boca. Se llevó las manos al pelo.

―¿Qué diablos está pasándome? ―dijo en voz tan baja que apenas escuché. Se levantó y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Ino entró minutos después.

―¿Qué pasó?

―No tengo la más mínima idea ―susurré.


	32. Capítulo 24 parte II

Estuve dos días en observación. Me hicieron tres puntadas en la cabeza. Los doctores me dijeron que los dolores en la misma podían durar por mucho tiempo, por lo que me recetaron medicamentos para contrarrestar el dolor.

Una enfermera me preguntó si había sido Naruto él que me había golpeado. Le contesté enseguida que no, pero no me creyó nada. Comenzó a decirme que el maltrato en una pareja no es normal y que él no me ama y bla, bla, bla… no era necesario que me recordaran ese pequeño detalle.

Le agradecí por preocuparse, ella me sonrió y se fue. Unas horas después, Naruto vino a recogerme.

Mis piernas aun no funcionaban correctamente. Apenas puse un pie en el piso, sentí que iba a caerme y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque Ino estuvo aquí para sostenerme. Apenas nos conocemos, pero ha demostrado ser una chica excepcional y gran amiga, sé que puedo tenerle confianza, contarle todo y que no me juzgará, no me traicionará.

Ino me llevó hasta al baño para que pudiera darme una ducha mientras ella iba a buscar a Naruto.

Me saqué la bata que utilizan los pacientes y me di un relajante baño de agua caliente. Salí rodeada de una toalla y me la saqué para secarme el pelo. Me puse unas bragas que me trajo Naruto y estiré la mano para tomar un sostén, cuando escuché la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

―¡Ya salgo! ―grité esperando que fuera Ino.

Hubo varios segundos de silencio, hasta que abrieron la puerta del baño. Rápido tomé una blusa y dejé caer el sostén, traté de taparme lo más que pude con la blusa, pero apenas y me cubría los pechos. De las caderas para abajo todo estaba descubierto.

―¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Lárgate de aquí! ―Le grité al intruso que aún no mostraba su rostro.

Cuando levantó la vista me quedé congelada. Me miró de arriba abajo sin ningún pudor, sonrió maliciosamente y se mordió una comisura de su labio.

―Joder… Ahora entiendo por qué Naruto está tan atraído por ti ―De pronto la expresión de Sasuke cambió. Sus ojos negros empezaron a darme mucho miedo―. Eres demasiado sexy para ser verdad, entiendo porque está enamorado de ti, ni él ni yo hemos tenido a una diosa como tú en la cama, a pesar de que se las quito todas.

―Quiero que te vayas ―Hice mucho esfuerzo en no tartamudear.

―No hasta que tengas algo claro ―Sasuke me tomó por la muñeca y la pegó contra la pared. La blusa cayó de mis manos dejándome completamente desnuda frente a él, me empujó contra la pared y algo muy parecido a un grito escapó de mi boca. Sus ojos bajaron a mis pechos y se lamió el labio. Acercó su cara a la mía―. Aléjate del dobe, no sé qué mierda le estás haciendo y no me importa, deja de confundirlo ¿entiendes?

No respondí. Me tomó del pelo y pegó mi cabeza contra la pared. El dolor se hizo más fuerte que antes.

―Te pregunté si lo entiendes ―Lo miré unos segundos, con lágrimas en mis ojos, pero aun así me negué a responderle―. Eres una nena desobediente ¿no es así?

Sin soltar mi pelo, subió su otra mano hasta uno de mis pechos y lo apretó. Pegó su cadera con la mía y pude sentir su erección.

―Puedo hacer que me obedezcas en un segundo ―Quiso besarme, pero lo esquive. Tiró de mi pelo tan fuerte que pensé me lo arrancaría. Lagrimas corrían libres por mi rostro―. Vamos, soy mejor que Naruto, te follaré tan duro que te olvidarás de él inmediatamente. Dame una oportunidad.

Besó mi cuello hasta mi oreja. Que él ponga sus labios en mi cuerpo me dio tanto asco que sentí ganas de vomitar.

―S-Suéltame… ―traté de decir, pero el dolor apenas me dejaba respirar.

Unos segundos después la puerta del baño se abrió y entró Naruto, que quedó clavado con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sasuke quedó petrificado con sus labios aun en mi piel.

―¡HIJO DE PUTA! ―gritó rojo de la ira. Tomó a Sasuke del cuello y lo lanzó al suelo. Lo pateó en la cara antes de que pudiera intentar levantarse―. ¡VOY A MATARTE, MALDITO CABRÓN!

Naruto se tiró encima de Sasuke y empezó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas en la cara, sin dejar de gritar «¡A ella no!» una y otra vez. Sasuke trató de quitárselo de encima, pero estaba tan cegado por la ira que no pudo moverlo ni un centímetro. Los golpes secos se sucedían uno tras otro hasta llegar al punto en que los puños de Naruto estaban llenos de sangre, no podía verlo, pero sabía que lo estaba destrozando.

Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba me acerqué a él y puse ambas manos en sus hombros. Tratando de sacarlo de encima de Sasuke, si sigue golpeándolo así terminará matándolo.

Mis empujones no sirvieron, él no se movió ni un poco, tampoco dejó de golpearlo y gritarle que iba a matarlo. El rostro de Sasuke estaba lleno de sangre y con sus manos trataba de defenderse.

―¡Naruto! ¡Detente! ―grité con todas mis fuerzas. Se detuvo, pero no se quitó de encima de él―. Por favor detente, vas a matarlo ―dije entre sollozos.

Él me miró y su expresión cambió, arqueó las cejas y se levantó, me tomó de los hombros analizando toda mi cara.

―¿Estás bien? ¡Dime que estás bien por favor! ―Le costaba pronunciar palabra. Escuchamos un quejido y ambos miramos a Sasuke. Naruto se acercó a él y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa―. Escucha muy bien Sasuke, te lo advertí. Si vuelvo a enterarme que vuelves a acercarte a ella o tan siquiera mirarla juro que te mato, hijo de puta ¡Te mato!

Sasuke tambaleándose me miró. Su cara está literalmente hinchada y llena de sangre, no me sorprendería que Naruto le rompiera la nariz y un par de dientes.

Justo cuando iba a salir miró a Naruto.

―Era un juego, Naruto. Un puto juego, dijiste que lo harías ¿Qué mierda te ocurre? ―Salió y se fue. Al escucharlo decir eso, la espalda de Naruto se tensó.

La palabra "juego" empezó a repetirse en mi mente.

―¿Juego? ¿Qué juego? ―pregunté temiendo su respuesta. Sabía la respuesta, solo no quería saberla.

―No creas nada de lo que este hijo de puta te diga, es un maldito drogadicto ―Se dio la vuelta, tenía varias gotas de sangre salpicadas en su cara. No fue capaz de mirarme, miraba al piso mordiéndose el labio.

―¿C-Cuál juego? ―tartamudeé. Mis manos empezaron a sudar y mi piel se erizó.

―Por favor, mi amor no…

―¡Dime que juego! ―grité con un nudo atorándose en mi garganta. Mi corazón iba a todo galope.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se acercó a mí, retrocedí un par de pasos queriendo estar lo más lejos posible de él.

―Mi amor, por favor perdóname ―sollozó―. Jamás hubiera aceptado esa estúpida apuesta si hubiera sabido que volvería a enamorarme de ti ―Escuchaba mi corazón rompiéndose poco a poco―. En realidad, Hina, siempre, en cada momento de mi vida estuve enamorado de ti, a todas con las que estuve les puse tu cara, las llamé por tu nombre por mas borracho que estuviera para evitar pensarte, pero lo hacía. Pero también te odiaba, la mayor parte de mi vida lo hice, ahora entiendo que ese odio era agonía, la agonía de no poder tenerte a mi lado, besarte, tocarte, amanecer contigo y decirte que te amo. De eso me di cuenta cuando te vi de pie en la puerta de mi habitación el día en que volviste, solo que me negué a aceptarlo. Me negué a aceptar que te he amado durante todos estos malditos ocho años. Me negué a aceptar que te necesité todo este tiempo. Me negué a aceptar que eres la única persona que amo y he amado toda mi vida. Me negué a aceptar que solo te necesito a ti y para demostrarlo, intenté hacerte daño. Con unos chicos con los que suelo tomar les dije que soy el mejor en conquistar mujeres y les conté que vendrías a mi casa, así que ellos… ―Cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza. Que suerte tiene que puede respirar todavía―. Recuerda que estoy arrepentido, recuerda todo lo que acabo de decirte, recuerda que te amo Hina… Ellos dijeron que si podía follarte… Admitirían que soy el mejor y yo acepté.

Las lágrimas corrían libres por mi rostro y sollozos atascados salían de mi garganta. Mi corazón fue lanzado al piso y pisado por mil pies. Lo miré y la lagrima que bajaba por su rostro hizo que quisiera darle un gran golpe. No podía seguir mirándolo.

Sollozando tomé mi blusa y me la puse, lo mismo con los jeans y las converse. Todo a una gran velocidad ignorando el dolor de mi cuerpo y dentro de él. No podía estar desnuda frente a él, los recuerdos de las veces que le permití tocarle vinieron a mi mente y quise borrarlos todos y cada uno de ellos.

Quería borrar cada caricia, cada beso. Todo. Pero siempre estarían ahí para recordarme lo estúpida que fui al entregarle mi corazón a Naruto, el peor mujeriego y poco hombre que he conocido en mi vida. Me enamoré de él y le permití llegar a mí en formas que nadie lo hizo. Sus besos y caricias estarían impregnados en mi piel.

 **N/E: Más tarde parte 3**


End file.
